How Dragons Fall in Love
by Polywantsanother
Summary: Timeline placement: 4/5 years after the end of the war. Re-examines relationships and "The Search" story line. What comes next after you save the world? CROSSPOSTED: This work exists under the same name on AO3, I am the original author :3
1. Chapter 1

Silence always seemed heavier following a storm. It had raged and bellowed for what felt like hours, and now a quiet calm had fallen. Katara steadied herself, grabbing the back of the chair before lowering herself down into it. She slowly put her hands in her lap as she surveyed the damage.

Dishes had gone crashing to the floor, and the small sitting table in the living room had been slammed against a wall. Thin rivulets of water fell down the others. Petals and stems were strewn about the floor in a romantic gesture done by the psychotic.

Both of their bending got out of hand when they argued.

Sighing, Katara cradled her cheek in her hand. It was sad, but she was almost getting used to the fights. Especially this one, as it seemed to be their new favorite.

She knew Aang would be gone for at least a week, off to have his emotional wounds licked by the ever adoring Air Acolytes. Katara scowled. Emry would probably be eager to please.

" _Aw, don't be like that Katara. She's just really passionate."_

"Yeah well, maybe passion should be just for us." Katara muttered as she straightened her seat. From the corner of her vision, she spotted the offensive letter that had brought them this maelstrom. Reaching over, Katara snagged a corner and dragged it over to examine the contents again. She sighed heavily.

From time to time, Katara wished that she had had the wisdom to recognize the signs from the outset. But they had been children at the head of a violent struggle for the world. Nothing made sense and they all had been left feeling like gods. Zuko had warned them, being the only one out of the group who knew what ego and power did to people.

After the battle, there was so much that needed to be done in a very short amount of time. Zuko, Aang, and General Iroh had to deal with a very real threat from the Earth Kingdom due to the Fire Nation colonies. A lot of powerful people were angry and held Zuko responsible for the sins of his father and forefathers.

Suki had to return to her village to help rebuild. Toph wanted to go anywhere but home and decided that creating a metalbending school was the perfect excuse.

Sokka and Katara simply wanted to be with their father.

And Aang had not been so understanding.

Katara closed her eyes and focused on her heartbeat. She had to remind herself, again, that no matter what they had all been through, they were still biologically children.

Only this year in fact had Katara herself become an adult, though her legal identity was tangled up in the Water Tribe patriarchy for the next two years.

Gran-Gran had called the time between eighteen and twenty the "Wedding Years."

Katara felt herself frown again and just decided to put her head down on the table with a sigh. She couldn't figure out which frustration to give into.

"Knock knock." A familiar voice called from the front room. Katara stood abruptly, the letter stuck to her forehead. She angrily plucked it away and slammed it onto the tabletop.

"Watch out for the shards Toph." She called back as she walked out toward the front room.

"I noticed. Did a storm blow through or something?" She asked as Katara entered and grabbed the broom by the front door.

"You could say that. Hurricane Aang has left the building." Katara swept the broken shards into a pile and pushed it into the corner for the time being. Toph walked in and shut the door behind her. Katara moved into the sitting room to set it straight as Toph followed her.

"Ah. So Twinkle Toes isn't here?" Katara pushed the small table back into the middle of the room. Unassisted.

"No. Did you need him for something?" She got small red cushions out of the closet and used her bending to move the water and plant remains into an empty pail in the kitchen. Toph sat down with a heavy thud and Katara stood over her, cushions in hand.

"Nah. Got any tea?" Katara threw the cushions into Toph's face and stomped into the kitchen.

Katara muttered to herself as Toph's laugh rippled through the rooms.

"What are you even doing here Toph?" Katara asked as she stoked the kitchen fire back to something respectable.

"I have some good news."

"Oh?" Katara carefully lifted the lid to a small wooden crate that sat on the far end of the counter. Among the straw were a number of small, sealed clay pots.

"I'm opening the Beifong Metalbending Academy." Katara stuck her head back into the sitting room. Toph was laying down, an ankle resting on her raised knee, and a red cushion on her face.

"I thought you did that years ago." Katara watched as Toph sat up, the cushion sliding off of her.

"Nope. See, you have to actually master a bending style before you can teach it." Katara rolled her eyes with a smile and went back to the tea. That had been her criticism when Toph first had the idea of creating a school.

Carefully bringing out one of the clay pots, Katara examined the wax seal that kept it closed.

"Blooming Water Dragon." Katara cracked the seal to lift the top and wondered what the blooming meant. Inside were a number of tightly rolled balls.

"Well I'm glad to see that you're being reasonable for once." Katara said as she put one of the tea balls into a surprisingly unbroken tea pot. The kettle on the stovetop started to whistle.

"Tell me about it. I just bought the building and the responsibility made me sick to my stomach." Katara poured the water into the teapot and went to bank the fire. When she went back to put the lid on the pot, she saw why it was called blooming.

In the hot water, the leaves loosened and unfurled. Katara could smell rose hips and black tea. At the center of the ball however, was one perfect, white hibiscus flower, looking vaguely like a white lotus. Katara put the lid on softly and gathered up two chipped cups. She would have to ask if that blend had been created by Iroh or Zuko.

Katara brought out the tray and set it on the table before sitting down. Toph absently collected herself and sat up, still ignoring the cushion.

"I am really glad to hear that it's happening. I think it's going to be a great thing for people to learn."

"Thanks. I'm really excited about it." They paused as Katara poured the tea. "Too bad your special flavor of bending is taboo." Katara hmm-ed in resignation as she picked up her cup.

"I've been working with my grandmother on a few theories on how it can be used in a healing capacity, but there's still so much risk involved."

"I'm sure you'll think of something. Everyone knows you don't stop until you get your way."

Katara snorted and took a sip of the tea. The black tea was a lighter variety and she could taste the hibiscus and rose hips.

"Oh bleh. Is this another one of Zuko's herbal blends?" Toph blanched and put the cup down.

"Zuko's? Another?"

"Yeah, I stop by the tea shop whenever I'm in that area. Zuko's been doing weird junk with garden clippings."

"I'm surprised he has the time."

"I know right? You'd think running a small imperial nation would keep him busy."

"Did you go see him? After Iroh's regency was formally ended?"

"Nah. I can't stand the Fire Nation cities. Too tempting to destroy." Toph curled her hands into fists as she broke into maniacal laughter. Katara chuckled. "What about you?"

"I didn't either. After Sokka left to go after Suki, I needed to stick around to help my dad with tribe stuff."

"I was wondering about that. How long are you staying in Republic City?"

"Aang and I were going to spend the winter here, but I've been called back to the North Pole. My ship leaves in a month."

"Ah. So I can guess what the storm was about."

"Exactly."

"So are you going to stay and wait for him to come back from that island of his?" For the first time in all the years they'd known each other, Toph kept her voice purged of all emotion. But much like a noisy child suddenly gone quiet, Katara knew she was hiding something.

"You know what? No. Not this time." Katara put her cup down a little too forcibly and the tea sloshed up the sides. She caught the splash with her bending and put it back where it belonged.

"Good for you. No one said that saving the world with him meant you had to marry the guy." Toph took her cup back into her hands and sipped it demurely.

" _You will marry a powerful bender."_ Aunt Wu's voice echoed from the years past and Katara shook her head.

"Who needs marriage?" Katara spat the words out. Toph raised her cup.

"Here here!" They clinked cups and drank.

"I've been named my father's successor. I don't need a husband in my life."

"Yeah! And I'm a metal bending master; I don't need some guy telling me what to do!"

"To never bowing to a man!"

"To freedom!" They clinked their cups again and started laughing.

"Do you have any rice wine or something?" Toph asked as their laughter subsided.

"I haven't had a chance to do any real shopping. I only got in a few days ago."

"Well let's go get some then! And food, while we're at it. Since Twinkle Toes isn't around we can eat a real meal." Katara chuckled as she stood up.

"Sure. Let me change and we can head out. I found a really lovely ramen shop on the way in."

"I don't care what it is as long as there's wine!" Toph replied as Katara walked away.

Her mirth and her smile vanished as she entered the bedroom. The mattress and blankets had been tossed around the room. Thankfully the coal brazier had been unlit when it had been knocked over. Clothes were strewn about but all of them were blue or white, not an orange cloth was to be found.

Katara stripped out of her water stained clothes and carefully picked through the objects on the ground. Warm woolen leggings, an embroidered tunic and matching woven belt, a short cut fleece jacket, and tall boots made out of a special bark that had been hammered flat. Gone were the water resistant animal skins, the shell adorned leather, and the warm fur lining. The "murder free" clothing had been a concession but it was almost impossible for Katara to live at home during the Dark Months. And the sun didn't shine at the South Pole for seven months out of the year.

Katara fixed her braids and touched a finger to the emblem on her necklace.

She was going to have meat for dinner.

"Alright, I'm ready to go." Katara stepped back into the sitting room and shut the door to the bedroom.

"You look great Katara." Katara smiled and ran her hands down the front of her tunic.

"Thanks Toph, I-" She stopped abruptly and glared over at the now howling Toph. Katara stomped to the door and flung it open, trailing the howls after her.

"How do you people keep forgetting that I'm blind?" Toph asked as they stepped out into the hallway. Katara took a key from her purse and locked the door.

"Maybe because your blindness is not how we define you." Katara shot back as she tied up her purse.

"And that's why we're friends Sugar Queen." Katara rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"I'm going to need a drink if I'm going to deal with you all night." She winced as Toph punched her shoulder.

"That's the spirit!" The pair walked staggered as they moved down the hall to the common room of the boarding house. Aang had tried to get her to stay at Air Temple Island but Katara had not wanted to deal with Emry for an entire season.

"Oh, uh, Mistress Katara?" Katara stopped as the landlord approached her looking frazzled.

"What is it Mr. Chang?"

"I, ah, saw that the Avatar left a few moments ago. Will he be, er, returning?"

"Not for a few days I should think."

"Ah, um, yes. Well, let me know if you need anything." The landlord bowed before quickly scurrying away. Aang was always fierce when in a temper, but she wondered what had frightened the man so.

"That old man was quivering in his boots." Toph whispered.

"Let's just go." Katara muttered as they walked out of the common room.

The front door led to the house garden where one of the other residents was sitting on a bench in the dying afternoon light. Katara raised her hand in greeting as they approached the front gate. The man returned her wave and the pair slipped out the tall door and into the street.

Republic City was not as bustling as Aang was hoping for, but it was still in its infancy. Zuko had taken the massive Fire Nation military industry and put it toward innovation. A company called "Fire Eye", and built by a non-bender, had perfected and streamlined the steam engine. Now there was a train, but it mostly brought in metals and stone instead of passengers.

"You know what would be amazing? A city of metal." Toph said after stomping her foot onto the ground.

"And I'm sure you'll be the one to make that happen." The pair walked arm in arm as they moved into the city proper. Teams of rhinoxen pulled large carts of building material down unpaved roads. The cart was emblazoned with the Earth Kingdom symbol, but it was headed to a Fire Nation construction site.

They had all been very pleased with the peace treaty. Katara remembered Zuko and Aang standing side by side, their young faces flushed with pride.

"You should have seen it Katara: two generations of mixed benders in families all over the city." Zuko had related. The first treaty signed in Ba Sing Se was an agreement to dismantle all Fire Nation colonies and emigrate the Fire Nation citizens back. But when they had gone to Yu Dao, the first established colony, they had found mixed families everywhere. Earth bending sons born to Firebending fathers. There was no way to end the colony without destroying a family.

This led to the Treaty of Yu Dao. All Fire Nation colonies were automatically nationalized, their administrators either had to return to the Fire Nation or become a citizen of the Earth Kingdom, and all families – mixed or not – were offered dual citizenship.

As a symbol of this new relationship, the Earth king ceded the Yue province, where Yu Dao was located, to the United Republic of Nations. The URN was devised by Zuko and Aang with the whole thing being headed by a council. Aang had a seat while Zuko wisely did not, calling in his uncle to represent the Fire Nation. The Minister of International Affairs - a thin, mouselike man from the Inner Ring of Ba Sing Se - represented the Earth Kingdom. Surprisingly, the North Pole agreed to have Katara's father sit as an equal representative with the adopted prince, so that the United Tribes of the Poles (UTP) stood for the waterbenders. The prince was allegedly a "nice young man" as Gran-Gran referred to him, and stayed quiet on most political matters. His name was Amaqjuaq, who went by Amaq, and Katara was told that she would "like him in an instant."

She had put off meeting him for years because of the unnecessary descriptions of his appearance.

"Yo, so where's this ramen shop?" Katara shook herself and looked around.

"We'll turn here. It's down Market Street."

"Guh. It's bad enough that this place is laid out like a grid, couldn't they have named the streets better or something?"

"Since when do you care about Feng Shui?"

"It's not about aesthetics okay? It's about class. Those two walnuts make a whole nation and the capital has roads like Main and Market Street."

"You're school is literally just your name."

"A school is a little different than a city, Katara." Katara made a loud noise in exasperation while Toph chuckled.

"You are impossible."

"I'll stop talking once we start drinking."

"I doubt that very much." Katara said darkly, which set Toph off again.

"I was going to call it 'Test Your Mettle' but the property manager wouldn't sign the papers." Now Katara laughed.

"Sokka would have approved." She tugged on Toph's arm toward the left and they walked under a row of cloth flags to enter a small shop. Like most of the businesses in the area, it was small and built for short visits. The front end was completely sectioned off by a counter, the corner of which was taken up by two construction workers.

Behind the counter was an open kitchen, where the husband and wife owners were working.

"What kind do you want?" Katara asked as they sat down. Toph shrugged and hooked her feet around the legs around the legs of the stool.

"Whatever you're getting."

"Two daily specials. And some rice wine please!" Katara called out and the husband raised his hand in confirmation. The wife bustled over with a squat stone container and two small drinking cups.

Katara poured the wine and they each grabbed their cups, holding them aloft.

"To friendship." Katara toasted.

"To patience." Toph added and they drank. The cool liquid burned and they both coughed a little. The two construction workers glanced over and Katara felt her face warm.

"So how is your brother? Still proposing to Miss Independent?" Toph asked as Katara refilled their cups.

"Yeah. Suki is still putting together a guard for Zuko while also preparing the town for her absence."

"For how bad you guys wanted to go home, I'm surprised he left so quickly."

"Sokka felt out of place since the men returned. And, knowing he wasn't going to take up the chiefdom, he decided to leave."

Katara finished her drink as Toph held up the bottle. She poured as Katara made sure the liquid actually made it into the cups.

"So is that why you're heading to the North Pole? To take up your dad's mantle?"

"I guess so. I'm just hoping they don't try to set me up with the prince."

"Just tell 'em you're still with the Avatar."

"I am still with the Avatar." Katara threw back the rest of her drink as the ramen arrived.

"More please." Toph said as Katara emptied the bottle into their cups.

"Aang just expects me to follow him around. But he's not the only one who has important work to do."

"We already saved the world, what more do you want?"

"To make it better." Katara stirred her ramen and tangled the noodles around her chopsticks.

"And what's Aang's deal?" Toph tried to speak around a mouthful of noodles and Katara sputtered.

"He wants to rebuild the Air Nation while also being lauded as a hero."

"Such a drama queen."

"Tell me about it. I told him about having to go to the North Pole and the very first thing he said was 'I can't believe you're ending our vacation.'" Katara waved her hands as she parodied Aang's voice. Toph snorted and choked on the broth.

"Okay but, how's the sex?" Now Katara choked and Toph howled.

"I don't, I mean, we haven't. That is…" Katara stuttered and felt her face burn even more.

"What, are you saving yourself for marriage?"

"No!" The word came out louder than anticipated and Katara clapped a hand over her mouth. The owners shot them a look and the construction workers stood up, dropping some coins on the counter before leaving.

Slightly sheepish, the pair spent a few quiet moments eating. The rice wine was replaced as the wife cleared away the worker's dishes.

"It's nothing about purity or whatever. I just don't want someone else making decisions about my body. My choice isn't based on the expectations of others but from a conversation."

"I like that we both have the same basic idea but got to them in wildly different ways." Katara filled their cups and they clinked them together again in a salute.

"You know we're totally messed up right?" Toph idly stirred her ramen as Katara sipped her wine.

"Yes." She put her cup down as softly as she could.

"When do you think it's going to catch up to us?"

"At the worst possible moment."

"Well, until then, let's pretend none of this ever happened." They went quiet again and Katara could feel her thoughts become more malleable.

"Hey, want to help me piss off Aang?"

"Do pig-pigeons fly?"

After they had finished their meals and two more bottles of wine, Katara and Toph walked to the shoreline. Off in the distance was a large rock that towered over people even from miles off.

"So what's going on?" Toph asked as she shifted her weight uncomfortably on the sand.

"A few miles out in the bay is a huge rock. They're gonna carve a statue of the Avatar on it." Katara said as she watched the water lap at her feet.

"Well isn't that fancy."

"Yeah. I want one, don't you?"

"Lead on Sugar Queen." Katara smiled and shook out her hands. She began to go through the graceful steps of her bending and moved into the surf.

As the water split before them, the two women began to walk into the bay. Once they got to a point that was roughly midway between the pregnant stone and the shore they had left, Katara spun out a wider circle.

Toph let out her breath in a huff as she took her stance. In quick, sharp movements, Toph brought up two large mounds of earth. Keeping her breathing steady, she moved around the mounds to carve out a few features. Katara watched, amazed, as she saw her face emerge from the earth.

"Hey! Focus Katara! I'm getting wet feet." Katara shook herself and resumed her bending with more focus.

"Alright, I'm done. Let's get out of here." Toph said. As Katara cut their path, she cast a look back at the statues. They were messy, but she could definitely see herself and Toph in them. Toph's was cross-eyed with a tongue sticking out and Katara's was smiling broadly.

"They look good Toph."

"You sound surprised."

"You're blind."

"Touché."

After making it back to shore, Katara noticed that most of their lower halves were caked in mud. The woolen leggings were swollen and heavy, and her boots were ruined.

"It feels like the sun has gone down." Toph said as she stomped her way up the thin beach.

"The light's almost gone." Katara sighed and followed up into the grass.

"Did you want to head back?" Katara turned and looked out into the bay. The statues stood with their backs to Air Temple Island.

"Have you ever tried fire wine from the Fire Nation?" Katara asked, still staring at the figures.

"Lead on Sugar Queen."

The rest of the night was spent meandering through the grid of the unfinished city. After the final shift from various construction sites were released, the energy shifted dramatically. At one corner they found a Firebender doing some sort of impromptu demonstration. An Earthbender was dancing around the edge of the performer's marked out stage and bent underneath him. The pair ended with the Earthbender pushing the Firebender into the air as the latter sprayed fire from his mouth. The gathered crowd applauded, cheered, and skeins of alcohol were passed around.

Then the gambling started.

Katara, even intoxicated, eschewed cheating so Toph was left with conning Earthbenders into feats of strength. Very quickly the others caught on and figured out who they were. Instead of retribution, Toph used her winnings to buy more drinks and food, and the two were informally feted.

At one point, a small girl approached Katara and tugged on her tunic. Katara lowered herself and stared into the girl's glittering gold eyes.

"Do you really know the Fire Lord?" The girl whispered. Katara smiled and nodded.

"I do."

"Is he a good man?"

"I think so."

"My father died. In the war."

"I'm sorry to hear that. My mother died." The girl nodded slowly.

"Okay." The girl turned brusquely and walked away. Katara blinked as she stood up.

"Toph?" She called out.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to go visit Zuko."

In the middle of the night, the two stumbled back to the boarding house. Attempting to not disturb the occupants, Toph used her metalbending to pull back the latch and push the door open. Too much force was used and the door to the gate went crashing back into the frame. By the time Katara had closed it back up and they walked through the garden, the landlord was already at the porch with a lantern.

"Mistress Katara?" Mr. Chang twisted his hands around the small staff that held the lantern aloft.

"Sorry Mr. Chang." Katara said as they walked up to the porch.

"Did you need anything?" He questioned as he stepped aside to let the women pass.

"I'd like to send a letter." Katara said. Mr. Chang sighed.

"I'll get the stationary." All three of them walked to the small reception desk in the common room. Mr. Chang set down the lantern before ducking down behind it. He popped back up with a box and placed it on the countertop. He pulled out a small pile of paper and a charcoal stick.

"I hope this will suffice." Mr. Chang's voice was thin and restrained to such a point that Katara flinched.

"It is. Thank you."

"And where is this letter going?" Katara picked up the charcoal stick and started to write out the characters as carefully, and as steadily, as she could manage.

"To the Fire Lord."

After Katara finished her letter, she and Toph went back to her rooms. Realizing that she still hadn't cleaned up the bedroom, Katara started to warn Toph. The Earthbender seemed to become deaf as well as blind and simply kicked the mattress flat and fell onto it. Katara peeled off her muddy clothes and put on a clean shift before laying down on the mattress next to Toph.

"Goodnight Toph." Katara closed her eyes and the whole world started to slosh behind her lids.

"G'night K'tara." Toph's voice was muffled by the clothes and linen.

The world continued to pitch.


	2. Chapter 2

Katara woke a few hours after sunrise and immediately went to work on her hangover. While in any other situation she would have felt some level of shame, the pounding in her head gave her no qualms about using the sacred water from the North Pole. It glowed in a cool and welcoming light as she bent the water around her head. She could feel the heat from her skin leap into the orbit of the water, draining with it the pain. With a happy sigh, Katara replaced the water before standing and getting herself something to drink.

After she had tended to herself, she worked on the still sleeping Toph and set about making her preparations. This way, by the time Toph pulled herself from the bedroom, it was well after midday and Katara had the rest of the rooms packed.

"Man, I feel great." Toph said as she walked, stretching, into the sitting room.

"You're welcome." Katara huffed as she locked a trunk. Toph took a seat at the kitchen table and listened to Katara move around the rooms.

"Are you really going to the Fire Nation?" Toph asked. Katara walked into the bedroom and started to pick up the loose clothing.

"Yeah. You want to come?" She called as she knelt down to start folding.

"Nah. I like Zuko and all, but I am really not a fan of that country of his." Toph called back. Katara pulled a face and shrugged, continuing to fold clothes.

"Have you eaten?" Katara suddenly heard Toph's voice behind her and she turned.

"Yes. Mr. Chang should still be serving lunch in the common room if you wanted to get something."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Did you want company?"

"I think I can manage, thanks." Katara shrugged again and watched as Toph walked off. When she heard the door close, she let out a breath. Last night, she had had strange dreams. After meeting more sages while travelling with Aang, Katara would have normally spent some time in contemplation on them, but these were tainted with the alcohol she had consumed last night.

Still, as Katara got into the rhythm of folding, she allowed her thoughts to stray over the tangled mess of her dreams.

It had been all of them again, but as they had been. They had stood at the precipice of a high cliff. The rocks were jagged and held no luster, but were simply a dull gray. Coming at them was a large wave, miles high and rushing toward them. Katara had looked left down the line and saw Sokka right next to her. He smiled and held out his hand. She took it with a smile and looked past him. Aang didn't turn to her, but held out his glider as a staff. Past him, Toph pulled up a shield of rock that extended down to the rest of them, but she couldn't get it high enough.

Katara looked back at the wave. It was dark and roiling, moving like tentacles of a large beast. Lightning flashed behind, no, from within the belly of the great wave. As menacing as it looked, Katara felt no fear. Suddenly, she felt her brows knit together. She looked to her right and found Zuko standing there. He smiled, looking at her full in the face. He made no move to guard himself or to reach out to her. Katara could feel the wave about to crash down upon them and she opened her mouth to warn him.

And then she had woken up.

Katara smoothed down the fabric of a shirt with her hand and left it there for a moment. She wondered what it could have meant, if anything. Suki hadn't been there, nor any other of their friends and allies. And while Toph and Aang had been on guard against the wave, Katara, Sokka, and Zuko seemed to be unafraid.

The wave itself was foreboding, but Katara had no idea what it might portend. From that alone she wanted to dismiss it as the result of an overindulgent night, but it was so heavy that it lingered on her mind.

There was nothing left for them to fight. There was no drowning presence coming for them.

Katara stood and took up the pile of her clothes. She deposited them into the last trunk and was finally packed up. Making sure the latch was secure, Katara cast one look around the room before grabbing the small satchel she had already prepared. Slinging it over her shoulder, Katara left the apartment and locked the door.

She found Toph sitting at one of the long row tables, a bowl of stew in front of her. An empty bowl already sat at her right.

"Good stew?" Katara asked as she sat down.

"It's food." Toph said around a raised spoonful.

"Mistress Katara?" Katara turned and found Mrs. Chang, the landlord's mother, standing behind her.

"Oh, good day Mrs. Chang." Katara stood and bowed. Mrs. Chang clicked her tongue and ducked her head briefly.

"Your other missive has been sent out and the boat is ready to take you to the island. Did you need any of your luggage taken down?" The older woman questioned.

"No, thank you Mrs. Chang. That can all wait till next month." Katara answered.

"Well, it will certainly be, quiet, without you and the Avatar." Katara blushed and lowered her eyes.

"Yes. Thank you Mrs. Chang." She said and bowed again. She heard the woman walk away and she sat down again.

"She was nice." Toph remarked as she began to scrape the bottom of the bowl. Katara sighed and leaned her back against the tabletop.

"She actually is. I think Aang and I were just straining her patience."

"So where are you taking the boat?"

"Oh, I need to make a quick trip to Air Temple Island."

"Gonna say goodbye to Twinkle Toes?"

"Absolutely not. I just need to borrow an Air Bison."

"Borrow?"

"I am allowed to use a Bison to travel." Katara chewed on her lip and looked away from Toph. "I just normally travel with Aang."

"I guess being the Avatar's girlfriend has some perks."

"Ugh." Katara dragged out the guttural noise as she threw her head back. She stared up at the ceiling as she thought. "I need to be able to move quickly."

"Hey, there's no judgement here." Katara sat back up and looked at Toph.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with?"

"Ask me that again and I'm telling Aang where you went."

"Fine, fine." Katara pushed herself up and stretched. "Well, I'm off."

"Bye Sugar Queen."

"See you later Toph." Katara picked up her satchel and walked toward the front door. She glanced over and saw the landlord and his mother watching her. Katara only nodded as she slid open the door and stepped out into the bright afternoon light. She made her way quickly through the garden and slipped out of the large front gate, feeling her heart suddenly beating faster.

Katara had always known what to do. Ever since her mother's death, she has always felt the need to know. If things were left up to chance, if there wasn't a clear path, she often felt that same binding presence on her chest as she did when she pushed into the igloo she had called home for so many years. Sokka had coped in much the same way, but was able to make plans on the fly.

During their time with Aang, Katara had learned to relax a little more. Still, she could never shake the feeling of panic when things suddenly derailed from the prescribed plan. Her temper never helped things along.

The contradictory thing was how she bristled at the expectations set up by others. The expectation that she would follow Aang until their deaths, that she would bear children as soon as possible to repopulate the lost Air nomads, and that somehow she would be content with leaving the Water Tribe.

Katara squeezed her fingers around the strap of her satchel. No one had seemed to recognize that the Water Tribe had been decimated, and that she was in fact their most powerful, and only female, Waterbender. Where was the need to repopulate her people? And even if it was left to the relatively intact Northern Water Tribe, was it just destiny to let her home wither and be absorbed into the aristocratic culture of the North? Katara felt her face flush and her eyes water, so she sniffed and bounced her satchel higher onto her shoulder.

She found her way down to a small dock fairly quickly and was able to find someone with a boat who was willing to ferry her across. Of course, he wouldn't accept money from one of the Great Heroes, so while he relayed what he was doing during the Fire Nation invasion, Katara used her bending to push the boat along.

A few Air Temple disciples saw her coming and greeted her as the boat drifted into the dock. Two men pulled her up and the boatman saluted her before turning his craft around and started to row. Katara let out a breath and faced the two disciples.

"Lady Katara, it is a pleasure to see you." The man on the left said as they both bowed.

"I was wondering if I might contract one of the bison for a small trip." Katara said and shifted uneasily on her feet.

"Of course, we have Dawa here for you." The same man replied and Katara relaxed a little. Dawa was an Air Nomad name for the moon, and while the bison only life-bonded with an Air Bender, Katara had felt a kinship for the smaller animal.

"That would be wonderful. May I go to her now?" She asked.

"Would you not like to see the Avatar first?" The other man blurted out. Katara flinched, but seized more as she saw how quickly the other man turned to quiet his friend.

"The Avatar is in private instruction. We will leave a message with him that you were here if you like." The first man said. Katara's heart fluttered and she felt a weight in her gut that started to twist.

"Is he in 'private instruction' with Emry?" She hissed. Both men coughed and avoided her eye. "No, I have no message to leave for the Avatar. Wouldn't want to disturb him."

"I will take you to Dawa then." The first man said and turned. Katara followed him and glared at the other disciple as she passed. He had the decency to look sheepish before turning his gaze to the ground.

Katara focused on releasing her anger as she crossed the grounds behind the Air disciple. The Air Bison were sensitive to people they had not bonded with and she didn't want her anger to impede her. Thankfully, the Temple was built to promote training and meditation, so the space was open and landscaped in a pleasing manner. Open fields of grass rolled gently as if they were waves, crashing over the spiral shapes of the bricked courtyards. There were only a few disciples out at the moment, attending to various chores.

A wind off the bay picked up and Katara could smell the scent of bison fur and hay.

"Katty!" Katara squeezed her eyes shut and her body slumped, but she still smiled. She reopened her eyes just as a plump woman in the fluttering bright orange and red robes ran up to her.

"Good afternoon Tinlee." She said and embraced the smaller woman.

"Didja see, I finally got my husband to let me shave my head!" Tinley said and Katara laughed as the woman rubbed her bald head. Tinlee was in her early fifties, mother of four and grandmother of two, but she moved around with the energy of a child.

"You look great Tinlee." Katara replied and Tinlee waved her away.

"You'll be taking out Dawa then?"

"If she's available."

"For you Katty, of course." The pair of women walked over the lush grass that acted as the official bison grazing grounds. Warned probably by scent, Katara saw Dawa's head roll lazily above the herd. At the sight of the Water Bender, Dawa floated up and moved over the bison grazing, choosing to take the quickest route over.

"I'll go get her saddle while you two have a minute." Tinlee said before striding briskly away. Katara dropped her satchel just as Dawa dropped to the ground in front of her.

Dawa was one of the new species Aang had discovered just a few years ago. She was substantially smaller than Appa – though mostly from age rather than species differentiation, with thinner stripes crossing her back, and a darker hue to her fur. Katara moved forward and embraced the hairy tree trunk of a foreleg.

"Hello Dawa." She murmured as she squeezed her arms around the mass. Dawa reciprocated by nuzzling Katara's head and blowing a gust of hot air down over her. "Ready to go on an adventure?"

"Alright Lady Katara." Katara stepped away as four disciples struggled forward in front of Tinlee, each carrying a corner of the large saddle. This was an action that was normally done by Aang, with the assistance of airbending.

"Allow me." Katara widened her stance and let out a solid breath as she pushed her hands out. With a gentle pull, she began to Bend water out of the bison's drinking pool.

This would be a lot easier with Aang.

Who's in "private instruction" with that twice cursed Emry.

 _Emry._

Katara gripped her hands into fists and pulled, hard. The water came in a heavy rush, hitting the four disciples in a column of water. It then caught the saddle and erupted out of their hands, heading toward Dawa. By then, Katara realized what was happening and managed to gently settle the saddle onto the beast's back. With a sharp flick of her hands, the water rushed back to the pool, including the unwanted liquid that had half drowned the acolytes.

"Sorry about that." Katara said and coughed. The four Air Acolytes stood, dazed and silent, and Tinlee pushed her way through them.

"Did you need anything for your trip Katty?"

"No, I should be alright. It's a short trip."

"Where are you headed?"

"You'll forgive me if I don't tell you Tin." Tinlee nodded and Katara felt a pang of guilt.

"Can't say what I don't know."

"Thank you Tinlee." Katara embraced the acolyte but broke away quickly. She felt the need to get off the island as soon as possible. "Sorry I can't stay for longer."

"It's alright. Have a good trip Katty." Katara nodded and clambered up Dawa's massive foreleg. She hiked herself up over the edge of the saddle and layed down her satchel before moving to the front where the reigns were.

"Thanks again Tinlee."

"Anytime Katara." They shared a smile and Katara snapped the reigns.

"Yip-yip Dawa." As Dawa pushed away from the earth, Katara kept her eyes on the sky. She felt a phantom grasp on her hand.

" _Sometimes, in our fear, we need to not look down. To not look back."_ The wind and the chill in the air caused Katara's eyes to tear up.

As Dawa pulled above the clouds, Katara settled back for the rest of the trip. This was a flight that many of the Sky Bison had made repeatedly in training, so she trusted in Dawa's navigation. Shimmying further into her clothes, Katara focused on feeling the cold. Because the air was thinner up here, the temperature also dipped, but it was something that she had long since gotten used to. Even so, despite the ease of travel it afforded, Katara did not love flying. It seemed that the other three nations were obsessed with it, and it was something she could not understand. While the Air Nomads obviously made sense, the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom had scrambled to build functional airships as quickly as possible when the technology became available.

Only the Water Tribes had stuck with the turbulence of the water.

Suki had said once that she would sometimes have dreams where she was flying. Zuko too admitted it. Both described moving in ways even an Airbender couldn't maneuver in the skies.

"It's actually a pretty common dream Katara," Aang had said. "Flying is the utmost expression of freedom."

But Katara never dreamed of flying.

In her dreams, she slid into the waters of her home and her furs became a second skin to protect her from the frigid cold. She wouldn't need to come up for air, so she would spend an eternity dreaming that she was exploring the crystal blue sea. The water was endless in every direction and there were no boundaries, only an empty vastness.

Gran-Gran had told her an old story about the elements. She said that before there ever was an Avatar, humans were simply the physical bodies of the combined elements. Earth made them, Fire drove them, and Air gave them their minds. But Water was what sustained them. Without Earth, humans were no different than the ethereal spirits. No Fire and they were mere constructs. No Air and they were no better than the animals. But no Water and there was no Life.

Katara looked over the side of the saddle and watched the thick patches of cloud pass underneath. Even here there was water.

"But don't go and get a big head." Gran-Gran warned as she pulled a brush through a younger Katara's hair. "Humans have always needed all four in harmony to survive as they are. No one element is more important than the others."

Reality, however, did not support that philosophy as well as either of them would have liked. firebending had killed her mother, because she had been marked as a Waterbender. So Katara's bending was held close to her heart, even now.

Yet she hadn't been able to study in months. There was no "private instruction" with the Avatar for her.

"What could he possibly be teaching a non-Bender?" She let out a guttural sigh in exasperation and rubbed her palms into her eyes. Katara wasn't dumb, she understood what it meant, she only wished that he wouldn't make it so obvious.

She wished she had brought a book to read.

When Dawa began her descent, Katara let go of the clouds she had been manipulating. It had kept her awake, though the thin air made her extremely tired. Taking the reins again, Katara yawned as she directed the Sky Bison to land in a small courtyard, tiled in a similar manner to the areas at Air Temple Island.

There was already a group of guards waiting for her.

"Lady Katara, it is a pleasure to see you." Katara stayed silent as she climbed down off of Dawa, taking the time to try and remember the Master of the Guard's name.

"General Fujita, it's been too long." He bowed as she approached and Katara mirrored it.

"The Fire Lord is waiting for you in the main courtyard."

"Is it urgent?" Fujita's brows pulled together and Katara shrugged. "I had thought to go to my room first. If it was ready."

"Well, yes Lady Katara, your rooms are ready. Only, the Fire Lord thought _you_ had something urgent to discuss due to the, er, nature of your letter." Katara remembered her drunken night and pulled her mouth into a thin line.

"Oh. Yes. I would like to see the Fire Lord as soon as possible." Katara stayed silent as she walked behind the General and into the palace. The other three guards, it seemed, were to move Dawa into the grazing area.

"How is Zuko?" She asked once they finally made it inside. Fujita sighed and Katara saw his shoulders sag for a second.

"He has been, out of sorts, since Lady Mai left." Katara felt her chest tighten for a brief moment. She had forgotten that Mai had taken up residency in the palace after Zuko's coronation.

"Will she be returning soon?"

"I should hope not." Fujita muttered quickly. Katara cast her eyes away and said nothing.

"Is Iroh back yet?"

"No, but he should be coming back in the next few weeks."

"That's a shame, I was hoping to see him."

"Are you not staying long?"

"Only a few days General." Fujita stopped to slide open an ornately decorated door. Katara stepped down onto the lush grass of the inner courtyard.

"Katara." Katara smiled as she watched Zuko stride up to her. He wore a tailored white sleeveless shirt and red pants, looking casual and relaxed. She wondered how "out of sorts" he really was.

"Hello Zuko." The pair hugged and Katara noticed that he had grown again; her cheek fell lightly on his chest and she could hear the faint thud of his pulse.

"You look a lot better than I expected." He said as they pulled apart.

"And what's that supposed to mean!" Zuko laughed and ran a hand through the length of his hair.

"Do you have any idea what kind of letter you sent?"

"It couldn't possibly be that bad." Zuko held up a hand as he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. He flicked it out to unfold it and cleared his throat.

"Dear Fire Guy, I'm coming. Be ready. Also Fire Wine. Also, and here I'm quoting directly, the Avatar is an idiot and I don't want to have babies." Zuko folded the paper back and slipped it into his pocket, looking at Katara with a closed lipped smile. Katara did not find things to be as humorous.

"So Toph and I got a little drunk."

"Oh Toph was involved. Then I understand completely." Katara eyed him, trying to see if he was being sarcastic or not, but the young Fire Lord kept his face calm save for a small smile.

"It's good to see you Zuko. I'm sorry I didn't come by for the coronation." Zuko shrugged and looked around the courtyard.

"You guys were there for the fancy celebration, what with the Avatar crowning me and everything. The official coronation was more of a coming of age thing. A shifting of power from my uncle to me."

"Still." Katara drifted and silence settled over them.

"So. What did he do this time?" Katara started and looked at Zuko, wide-eyed.

"What do you mean?"

"You're supposed to be in Republic City with Aang on your vacation. You're here instead and without him. So what did he do?" Katara scowled.

"What happened with Mai?" She asked in return. Zuko winced and nodded.

"Fair." Katara sighed, put one hand on her hip and the other squeezed the back of her neck.

"I'm just tired Zuko."

"That I can understand." He paused, turned and brought up his arm in an inviting gesture. Katara took it, smiled warmly, and they began to walk.

"I have a few more minor meetings this afternoon, but I can free up the evening for such a distinguished guest. How about you take a nap in the meantime?" They entered a small outbuilding of the palace, and Katara could feel warmth emanating from the walls. Katara held onto Zuko's arm lightly, but she was still aware of the personal heat that he produced. Firebenders were just so _warm_.

"You know, even after all these years, I still can't get used to you being so nice and calm."

"If it would make you feel better, I can yell and chase you to bed." Katara shot him a look and his whole face suddenly turned bright red. "I did not mean it that way."

"Don't ever change Zuko."

"I feel like I do, but everytime I see you again, I fall to pieces." Katara scoffed and slapped his arm.

"Hey. I am not that intimidating." She said, with a very real irritation.

"Oh no, of course not. You're just the most powerful Waterbender in living memory who I watched move with absolute precision in accomplishing a somewhat vengeful goal. Meanwhile, I needed the Avatar to help me unseat my mentally unhinged fourteen-year-old sister." Zuko said lightly. Thinking back to that, Katara felt herself withdraw and go cold. Then, there was that warmth again, as Zuko put his hand on hers.

"There is still nothing wrong with what you did that day, and your ultimate choice is what makes you the most amazing person I have met. Second only to Uncle." Katara looked away and stared at the wall as they passed.

"I don't know why I'm being so mercurial recently." Katara muttered.

"You have been busy. Haven't you been paying attention to the sky?" Zuko said and tugged her gently so that they turned around a corner.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll show you tonight. But there's probably a lunar reason why you're being crazy."

"You're a jerk Zuko."

"Yes, but I'm a _nice_ and _calm_ jerk."


	3. Chapter 3

They all had their own rooms at the palace. Even Toph, who only visited and never stayed. They had all been designed by the people who maintained the entire building, but the rumor was that Zuko had explicitly said that all designs had to be approved by him.

 _Her_ rooms, and there were multiple, were apparently fit for a foreign dignitary. The small receiving room was definitely different from how the Fire Nation usually set such things. There was very little wood available to the Water Tribe, as most of it went to building and maintaining their ships. Dung and liChang burned in their fires, and their smoky lanterns boiled blubber. Here, the oil was better refined but were still fitted to sconces on the walls. The floor was covered in furs. The low table and couches, Fire Nation furniture given a Water tribe touch, were made of a polished wood that looked like ivory. Katara slipped off her shoes and dropped her satchel to the floor. Feeling the soft fur through her socks on her feet, so unlike the coarse insulated bristles of the creatures who were hunted at home, she almost decided to sleep on the floor right there.

However, the weight of expectation kept her shuffling forward.

Instead of a door, there hung a tapestry that was much finer than the oilskin or rare canvas that covered the openings at home. She pushed through it and walked into the bedroom. The bed was nothing like what was found in the Southern Water Tribe. The wood was dark and polished to a high sheen. The blanket was made of various blues that looked like the swirling waters of the arctic seas. The pillows, which were bountiful, were bone white and stood like a wall of snow at the head of the bed. More furs on the floor. More softly burning sconces on the walls.

Katara fell onto the bed face first.

In her dream, at least she was sure she was dreaming, she was home. The rooms she now occupied were clear and glistening, made from the purest sea ice. But they were empty, save for the gentle cracking and groaning that came from all the ice.

Taking a few steps, Katara could hear the faint sounds of voices, but they were coming from rooms much further away than the ones she could see around her. Still, she turned, trying to place what direction the voices were coming from. When she turned a full circle, she found a table suddenly in front of her. The table was round and made of ice. On it sat an ice vase which held a bright explosion of striped orange flowers.

At the base was a small card.

"Congratulations," the card read. "I wish I could be there, but I would surely melt."

Katara looked back at the flowers. The vase was sweating and seemed to start sinking in on itself. With a sudden snap, the vase cracked around the middle and water rushed over the table. Where the flowers landed, the surface of the table began to sag under the petals.

Katara woke up and was disoriented. As amazing as her rooms were, there wasn't a window, so she was unable to figure out how long she had slept. With a dry mouth and a fluff filled head, Katara flung back the blankets she had somehow climbed under and put a foot on the rug. She must have also taken off her socks in her sleep as well.

Putting her other foot down, Katara pushed them up and down the rug, feeling the soft bristles bend under her rough skin.

Slowly, she became aware of movement coming from the sitting room. She raised herself and padded over to the tapestry, flicking it back a little to peer into the next room. A servant, dressed in red and black, was kneeling at the low table arranging flowers in a tall vase. Katara felt herself relax and she stepped out into the room. The servant, an older woman, stood and bowed, but didn't face her.

"Good evening Lady Katara. My name is Chang and I am to attend you during your visit."

"Thank you Chang." Katara said as she let the tapestry fall behind her. Chang stood upright and now turned to her. Her eyes shone a brilliant green and Katara was taken aback. Chang laughed at her expression

"My family is from Kyoshi, but I moved to Yue when I was a child. I met my husband there." Katara rolled her eyes but smiled all the same.

"Let me guess, he's a Firebender?"

"No." Chang moved around the couches and stood by the door that lead out into the hall. "But our son is."

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you Chang." Katara said and walked over to the woman.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Lady Katara. Now, the Fire Lord has requested a visit from you after you woke up. Do you have time?"

"I did come here to see him."

"Then I will escort you. If you would." Chang took a hand from the sleeves of her robe and gestured downward. Katara looked and found a pair of slippers. She slipped into them and Chang opened the door, standing to the side to let Katara through.

"So what brought you to the capital?" Katara asked as they both began to walk down the hall.

"My husband was the valet to the governor for a city in the Yue province. After it was nationalized, the good Governor chose to return to the Fire Nation and he asked my husband to go with him. We did, and I got a job serving in the Palace."

"I'm surprised they hired someone from the Earth Kingdom. No offense."

"None taken. And really, I think there were many who didn't want me around. But the Fire Lord made it a point to hire people from the other territories. Luckily, I'm only a servant and a non-bender."

"Apologies Chang, but I've been to Kyoshi. There isn't a woman from there who is 'only' anything."

"Ah, Lady Katara, I can assure you that I do not understand what you are trying to imply." Chang kept her hands hidden in the wide sleeves of her robe and her footsteps were quick and silent.

Katara didn't press the issue.

They moved very quickly through the halls, but took various turns that Katara soon found, as she often did, that she couldn't remember how she had gotten to where she was. They had passed by a few openings and she could see the setting sun over the tops of the high walls that surrounded these small enclosed gardens.

They stopped at a door and Chang knocked firmly.

"Come in." A familiar voice called out. Chang opened the door and let Katara step into the room.

Zuko sat behind a large desk that was covered in paper and scrolls. He had his hair pulled back tightly from his face and was writing with a thin charcoal pencil. He didn't look up as she entered and Katara turned to look at Chang. The older woman shrugged and shut the door, leaving the two of them alone.

"Zuko?"

"Just a second." His brow was furrowed and it drew lines around his eye that matched his scarred patch.

She had offered, a second time, to heal the scar. Or at least try to. But he had rejected the offer, stating that it was a brand, one that he now chose to embrace.

Katara sat down on one of the chairs that formed a half circle facing the desk and looked around the room, idly.

The room was almost bare of personal touches. A few scrolls with beautiful calligraphy were hung at random intervals. A wooden clock ticked from the wall behind Zuko.

"I'm really sorry Katara. I just needed to finish that before I started speaking with you. Or else it would never have gotten done." Katara brought her attention back to her friend.

"Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all. I was procrastinating before I got your letter."

"I appreciate you letting me just, fly in here." Zuko shrugged and leaned back in his own chair.

"It's not entirely altruistic. With Uncle being gone, I'm usually pretty solitary. It's nice to have company."

"How have you been Zuko?"

"Can I be honest?" Katara was startled into sitting up straighter.

"Of course. I would hope you always are." She said. Zuko nodded, but didn't immediately reply. Instead, he stood up and walked over to one window in the study, the one furthest from where she sat.

"The reason why Mai left me…" Zuko trailed off as he gazed out of the window.

"You don't need to-" He cut her off.

"It's because I keep visiting my father." Katara snapped her mouth shut and stayed silent. From where she sat, as far away as Zuko was, she could see how tense he had become.

"That's not unexpected Zuko." She said. He brought his hands together behind his back and she watched as he squeezed his wrist.

"I've been asking him for advice. For direction. But he just keeps saying that I'm ruining his country."

"That's probably why Mei thinks you shouldn't visit him."

"She thinks." Zuko abruptly stopped again. This time, Katara sat silent with him. She could feel his pulse thudding madly in his body. It strummed the air in the room and she could feel it in her fingertips.

"She thinks I should execute him. For being a traitor." He finally said.

"Zuko." Katara found herself standing and reaching out to him. She pulled her hand back and bit her lip.

"He _is_ a traitor Katara." Katara walked over to him but stopped a few steps before reaching him.

"What does your uncle think?"

"He is letting me make my own decision. My, father, he thinks I should do it. He says it will show the people I am strong."

"You remember the man who killed my mother." Zuko shuddered and slumped over, putting his hands on the window frame to brace himself.

"He's my _father_ Katara." Katara put her hand out hesitantly, but let it land on the rounded bump of his spine.

"Zuko. I forgive you." Still slumped over, Zuko turned his head to gaze at her. She stood on his right side and so saw the smoothness of the right side of his face. But his eyes, the golden iris was sharp.

"For what." He said evenly.

"For not killing your father." He stared at her for a minute before hanging his head down again.

"He's a monster."

"No, he's your father." Zuko nodded and stood up, so Katara let her hand fall limply to her side.

"Thank you Katara." His voice was husky and, though he wasn't looking at her, she nodded.

"My father wants me to take over the chiefdom and Aang is mad I won't get pregnant right away." Katara said and crossed her arms over her chest. Just as Zuko faced her, she looked out the window. She could feel him studying her face, looking for a sign, a hint, for how he should respond. Katara kept looking out the window.

"Well, let me know when the ceremony is." He said finally. Katara faced him, looking bewildered.

"What, would you go?"

"Of course. Though you know I'd freeze."

"Oh, you survived The Cooler."

"You could say I'm too hot blooded to freeze." Katara groaned as Zuko laughed.

"May the tide take me, did Sokka infect you all with the awful urge to use puns?"

"Are you hungry?" He ignored her annoyance and Katara huffed out a sharp breath.

"I could eat." She said.

"Let's eat in one of the gardens. I want to show you something." Zuko strode over to the door, looking like he hadn't just come close to an emotional breakdown. She wondered just how much he was keeping lose to his chest.

As he opened the door, Chang stood in front of them and bowed.

"We'll be taking dinner in the plumrose garden." Zuko said.

"Of course Fire Lord." Chang straightened herself but did not leave. Instead, Zuko walked past her and Katara followed. Chang followed a discreet distance behind them, and Katara only cast back one questioning glance before turning to Zuko.

"Is Mei, coming back?"

"No." Zuko said coolly. Katara felt a wave of shame wash over her and she turned away.

"I'm sorry Zuko."

"Don't be. I fell in love with her when I was a different person. She thought I was the same, and I so desperately wanted to be, that I went along with it. I wasn't honest with her." He sighed and shook his head. "I wasn't honest with myself."

"That's always the hardest thing to do in my mind."

"Ah, here we are." Zuko slipped out of his slippers at the open door that lead onto an uncovered porch. Katara followed suit and they stepped into sandals that were placed out. Zuko held out his arm again and she took it before he led her to the edge. He jumped down to the grass and turned back to her.

"I can-" Katara started but suddenly his hands were on her waist and he pulled her down. She broke away from him and scowled. "I could get myself down." She snapped. Zuko gave her a small smile.

"It's not about your capability, only that you didn't _have_ to get down on your own." Katara sniffed and Zuko walked over to a rather short and squat tree. As it was only the beginning of winter, the thick, stretched out branches still had a few brown leaves clinging to them.

"Trust me, this is much more impressive in the summer when it blooms." He said as he sat down on a thick quilt that had been laid out on the grass next to the tree.

"I'll have to take your word for it." She replied and sat down next to him.

"This just has the best view of the gardens for watching the sun rise."

"Hate to break it to you Zuko, but that's hours away."

"The moon also rises in the east Katara." Katara bit back a remark as two servants entered the garden carrying two lacquered boxes. They set them down before the pair and bowed before backing out of the garden. Katara turned and found Chang standing on the porch.

"She moves in mysterious ways. I stopped asking questions."

Katara turned back and watched as Zuko slid the lid off his box. He flipped it over and took out a pair of slender chopsticks from a thin niche.

"These are clever." She said and opened her own box.

"Sokka designed them. I needed a way to pack meals for travel."

"Of course he did." Katara said lightly and took her own chopsticks in hand. The meal was simple; cold rice topped with slices of fish. A small mound of some kind of relish sat next to it.

"They'll bring out tea in a minute." Zuko said before putting food into his mouth.

"So why are we watching the moon rise?" Katara asked as she brought a mouthful up. While he chewed, Zuko pointed with the chopsticks. With her mouth open, food almost at her lips, Katara turned to the sky and stopped.

The moon loomed over the wall. It was massive and glowed with a bright light. She could see in almost clear detail the shadows that marred the face of the white orb. With her mouth still agape, Katara lowered her hand.

"You're beautiful." Katara felt spikes run through her body and she turned sharply to Zuko. He sat, looking up at the moon.

"What?" She choked on the words. Zuko turned to her, his face blank.

"I said it's beautiful. I'm surprised you forgot the Akna Moon was tonight." He continued to eat as Katara's thoughts twisted around in knots.

"How do _you_ know about the Akna Moon?"

"Because I know you and this is important to you. This is probably the reason why you're feeling out of sorts. I bet your bending has gotten out of hand recently too." He said. Katara, remembering what happened when she tried to saddle Dawa, coughed and hastily began to eat.

"I was looking forward to it. But I got distracted." She muttered between bites.

"Was it a bad fight?" Zuko asked idly.

"Can we not talk about it? I feel like I've been stuck in an emotional riptide since yesterday."

"That's fine. What do you want to talk about?"

"How do you handle being a leader?"

"Yeah, that's definitely an easier conversation."

"Sorry. I'm just worried about this thing with the tribe. I never expected to be a leader, and especially not being allied with the Northern Water Tribe."

"Well, how about you tell me what you're afraid of and I'll try to work with that." Katara sighed and tapped the chopsticks against the edge of the box.

"The Water Tribes are both extremely patriarchal. I'll be the first woman to take any sort of leadership position, I'm worried I won't be taken seriously."

"That's a legitimate concern. I was worried that my council would actively try to work against me in light of open rebellion against my country."

"So what do I do?"

"You be the legitimate leader. If you show any sort of wavering in your confidence, that can be used against you."

"I'm worried that the only reason why the Northern Water Tribe is even thinking of allowing me to be my father's heir is because they figure I'll marry the prince."

"But you're with Aang." Katara stopped tapping the box and lowered her head.

"Right."

"Katara." Katara up into Zuko's face. "You're a different person now." She nodded, sighed, and resumed eating.

"Anyway, you're allowed to change the rules. That's part of being the legitimate leader."

"So you're saying I shouldn't worry?"

"Oh, definitely worry. Just not about that. Whenever you're at the Northern Water Tribe you should probably always be on high alert. At home, you'll just have to handle all the day to day drudgery."

"Wow, that sounds so thrilling." Katara muttered.

"Then why are you doing it?"

"Because this is my chance to do something good for my people. To raise up the women of my tribe. To improve our standing in the rest of the world."

"Then focus on that. It'll sustain you."

"What sustains you?"

"You do." The spikes again.

"Excuse me?"

"All of you. My friends. You all make me think I can achieve these amazing things. Like I can be something better than what I am."

"Zuko, you already are amazing." Zuko raised his eyebrow and Katara sputtered. "I mean, you know. You always talk about yourself like, like you're something bad. You're not. You're one of us." Zuko smiled and put his box down before leaning against the tree trunk.

"Thank you for that Katara. You're the only one that can get me to begin to believe that." Zuko turned to look back up at the moon. Katara put her box down and leaned on one hand to look up as well.

"How long did you want to stay?" He asked.

"My ship arrives at the end of the month."

"Sounds good to me." Katara looked down at him. The moonlight bathed him in bright, cool light and glinted in his gold eyes.

She hadn't said she would stay that long.

The tea was brought out, with one cup being offered to the silent Chang who now sat on a cushion on the porch. Other small dishes followed, a few that were served cold but burned Katara's mouth.

The two of them talked, jumping from various topics but skirting around the present issues. As the moon reached its zenith, dainty plates of desserts appeared, as well as crystal glasses filled with fire wine. As they ate and drank, the stories became more casual and humorous. Zuko relayed one instance where he had been sick and, feeling the need to maintain his duties, had gone to an advisory council meeting with a raging fever. With the traditional fire screen going, the heat overcame him and he fainted. It was only due to his uncle's watchful eye that he managed not to fall forward into the fire.

Katara told him about the night she had spent with Toph, and the statues that they had erected. Zuko fell over with laughter and Katara turned to look behind her. Chang was gone, though her cushion was left in its place on the porch.

"I am so glad you're here Katara." She turned back and saw Zuko lying on his back, one arm behind his head, and he was looking at her.

"I'm glad I'm here too." She said and took a drink from her crystal glass. It had been constantly refilled through the night and she couldn't fathom how many bottles they had finished.

"I've missed you." Katara felt the tips of her fingers chill and her heart leapt up into her throat.

"It has been awhile since we were all last together." She said and shivered involuntarily. Zuko sat up.

"Are you cold?"

"A little." Why couldn't she look at him?

"Come here." Katara glanced up and found that Zuko had once again reclined against the tree trunk. He held his arm out and Katara moved into him, resting against his side. His arm went around her shoulders and again, she could feel the warmth of him. It was light but constant, like the warmth of the afternoon sun.

She couldn't tell if the pounding she felt was his heartbeat, or her own.

"Katara." She looked up into his face and clenched her jaw, so that it wouldn't clatter. "Can I kiss you?" She could smell the traces of fire wine on his breath, sweetening the words. She could taste it in her own mouth.

"Yes." She said and his lips were on hers.

With her eyes closed, her head swam. She could feel her pulse, definitely hers, throb in her throat. She put her cold hands to Zuko's chest and he wrapped his other arm around her.

She tried to think, but every time her mind started to settle on anything coherent, Zuko shifted or moved his hand to the small of her back, pulling her closer to him, and suddenly she was just floating in the sensation of her body.

She shuddered against him and Zuko pulled away, but only slightly.

"Is this okay?" He whispered.

"I don't know." She gasped and he lightly pressed his lips against the side of her neck. His hands were warm and did not shake.

"I'll stop." He said and relaxed his hold on her just enough for her to move away. Instead, she put her head on his chest and let him embrace her. She shivered still, but it was subsiding. "Katara." He murmured into her hair and she closed her eyes again. She couldn't remember opening them.

"It was the wine." She said firmly.

"No, it wasn't. I'll play that game with anyone else, but not you Katara."

"Zuko, we can't…" She opened her eyes again, but looked out into the garden.

"I know there are plenty of reasons why we shouldn't. But I just want you to understand. This isn't because I'm drunk, or that I miss Mai, or that I'm lonely. This can be the only time something like this happens, but I want you to completely understand that it was intentional."

"Why?" She felt like the only real warmth in her body was lingering in her lips, echoing where he had held her tightly.

"Because it's you Katara."

"How can you say that like it's so simple?"

"Because it is that simple." She looked back up at him and felt smaller spikes pierce through her as he returned her gaze.

A cough startled them. Katara whipped her head over to see Chang standing on the porch. Zuko didn't move, only turned to look over her head at the woman.

"You have an early meeting Fire Lord." She said.

"Thank you Chang." Zuko stood in a fluid motion, bringing Katara to her feet. He held her hands as he stood in front of her. "Come with me?" Katara blinked rapidly and shook her head.

"I can't. Not right after…" She couldn't finish the thought and Zuko nodded.

"I understand." He leaned in and kissed her cheek, softly. He let go of one of her hands and escorted her over to the porch. He handed her off to Chang.

"Get her to bed. I'll stay out here for a few moments longer." He said as Chang helped Katara up.

"Of course Fire Lord." Chang said.

"Thank you Chang. And good night Katara." Zuko said as Katara put her feet back into her slippers. She braced herself against the frame of the opening and looked at him.

"Good night Zuko." She said and he smiled at her. Chang stood beside her and glanced askance at her.

"Come along Lady Katara." Katara staggered after Chang but managed to regain her composure after a few steps.

"Are you going to tell me that was a bad idea?" Katara asked after they had turned a corner.

"I would never think to chastise a lady of your station. I would just recommend discretion, for the Fire Lord's sake if not for your own." Chang glided next to Katara. "I can tell you with the utmost confidence that this court is not fond of inter-bending relationships."

"You said your husband used to be the governor's valet. What does he do now?" Katara asked as they approached her rooms.

"He is the valet to General Iroh." Chang answered primly.

"You're not only a lady-in-waiting are you?" The two women stopped and Chang opened the door to the sitting room.

"Discretion, Lady Katara. I implore you." Katara stayed silent and walked into the room. When the door shut, Katara turned and found herself alone. She took a breath and released it before walking to her bedroom. Off to the left of the room was another covered doorway. Beyond it was a small wash room. Katara sat at the small vanity and poured herself a cup of water.

As she brought the cup to her lips, she thought of Zuko. She drank deeply.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Katara laid in bed long after she had woken up. She thought about the kiss, about what it meant, both what it could mean and what it firmly defined.

She knew she couldn't go back to Aang now.

What concerned her was how things would proceed with Zuko. She had never thought of her feelings for anyone else, not after Jet. It seemed to be neatly tied up that she would settle with Aang. After all, what other man could there be for the most powerful Waterbender who had helped save the world? What other man than the Avatar?

Possibly the Fire Lord who had also helped save the world?

Katara shoved herself out of the bed with a pained groan. As she pushed through the tapestry, she wasn't completely surprised to see Chang seated on the couch.

"Good morning Lady Katara." Chang said as Katara plodded to the couch adjacent to the older woman and sat down.

"Good morning Chang." Katara looked and found a tray placed on the table. So she was not expected to dine with the Fire Lord.

"I hope you slept well?" Chang asked. Katara slid off the couch wordlessly and knelt at the table. "A few pieces of information that you may find of interest."

"Yes?" Katara said as she picked up a spoon and swirled the small bowl of broth.

"After General Iroh left and with the winter season upon us, the Fire Lord reduced the size of his household. As one of his trusted head servants, I was left in charge of selecting the few members we would retain until the return of either his uncle or the spring. As I am often found wanting by certain types of people, I kept only the ones who were sympathetic to me, or I to them." As Chang spoke, Katara ate her breakfast, putting together the importance of what the woman was saying.

"Now, at your arrival, the Fire Lord has the ability to suspend his visiting and can reduce his household even further. This would leave only a few servants to attend to you at any given time and you may be left alone for long stretches of the day, which grieves me to no end."

"Why are you telling me this Chang?" Katara asked as she eyed the woman.

"I have a weakness for charming Fire Nation men." Katara coughed out a laugh and looked down at the tray.

"Apparently, so do I."

"If you can assure me that you will strive to handle your needs on your own, I can make this recommendation to the Fire Lord." Chang finished and Katara went silent. She could feel the chill from last night seep into her again.

"I think I can manage with fewer servants around." She said. Chang stood and moved to the door.

"I will relay this to the Fire Lord." She said and quickly stepped out into the hall, closing the door being her.

Katara's heart began to pound.

By the time Chang returned, Katara had finished her breakfast and managed to bathe. She found clothing in the wardrobe that took up the entire back wall of her wash room, and had enjoyed seeing the attempts of Fire Nation seamstresses at recreating Water Tribe styles.

"Lady Katara, the Fire Lord has requested the honor of your presence." Chang said and bowed. Katara laced her fingers together and squeezed her hands.

"Yes, of course." She said. She needed to talk to him about last night. She needed him to know that she couldn't entertain such a tryst. It would hurt Aang.

 _Emry._

Katara scowled as she followed Chang out into the hallway and tried to shake away the thought.

This was not about revenge.

Katara moved quickly to keep up with Chang as they wound their way through the maze of the palace. They stopped at a new door and, instead of knocking, Chang opened the door.

They had ended up in a study. The walls were covered by bookshelves and there was a large table in the center of the room that was taken up by a map. Under a window was a set of couches and a chair, all facing each other in preparation of a conversation.

Zuko stood next to the table with the map. He was wearing blue, but a deeper hue that reminded Katara of the twilight sky instead of any ocean. Chang bowed as Katara walked into the room, but stepped back into the hall before closing the door.

"Katara." Zuko said and she rushed to him. She was in his arms and he had one hand in her hair and one arm around her waist. Her hands were on his chest but as they kissed again, she slid them up over his shoulders.

She needed his warmth. She felt chilled to the core of her being but it was being chased by the heat of him.

Again, Zuko pulled back and brushed his lips against her neck. She gasped and he suddenly squeezed her tightly.

"I am going to fall to pieces Katara, if you keep doing that." His words were mumbled as she could feel his lips form them against her skin. She shivered and Zuko groaned. He lifted her and turned, setting her down gently on the table.

"I was worried you wouldn't want me." He said and moved back, resting his hands on either side of her legs.

"I shouldn't want you."

"But you do?"

"Zuko."

"Katara, I can't care about shouldn't right now. I just need to know if you do."

"Yes." Her voice was so soft, she thought she perhaps hadn't spoken aloud at all. Zuko moved closer to her and lowered his head so that it rested on her shoulder. Katara put her arms around his neck and laid her hands on his back.

"Why?" He repeated her question from last night back to her.

"Because you're you Zuko." He raised his head and his face was right next to hers.

"What about Aang?" He asked.

"What about Mai?" Katara snapped.

"No games Katara. Not between us." Katara sighed and put her forehead to his.

"I can't be with him anymore. But," She said and Zuko shushed her.

"We aren't going to worry about us right now." He said.

"So what about Mai?" She asked again.

"I can't be with her anymore." He said.

"Zuko, I don't know how I feel about you." Zuko pulled himself away enough to look her in her eyes.

"That's fine. I know how I feel about you. So you tell me how far this goes and I'll make sure I get as close to that line as possible." He said and she laughed.

"I love your laugh." He said and kissed her again.

Everything below her stomach jumped, but Katara just pulled herself closer to Zuko. He still had not moved his hands, so she pushed her legs out just a little wider. Zuko moved to grab her, and his fingers pressed into her thighs. She gasped again and he faltered, collapsing into her.

"You're killing me." He said and Katara laughed again.

"Sorry." She said and he kissed her collarbone. As he moved up her throat, Zuko moved his hands to around her back and pulled her closer. Barely keeping herself conscious, Katara took one hand and untied the small ribbon that held back Zuko's hair. As the black curtain of his hair fell forward, Katara could smell the faint perfume of his soap. She curled her fingers in the long strands and a noise rumbled out from deep in Zuko's throat.

"Zuko?" Katara said and freed her hand.

"Yes?"

"I, well, I'm still." Katara shifted and stuttered. Zuko stood up and looked at her, his face very serious.

"You haven't?" He asked. Katara blushed and shook her head. "Is it okay that I have?" Katara felt her stomach seize and she stared down at the edge of the map beneath her.

"I mean, in theory." Zuko tilted her face up by her chin and kissed her, delicately.

"Come here." He said and helped Katara down off the table. He held her hand as they walked to the couches and he pulled her down to sit next to him.

"I would hope you know by now that I won't hurt you."

"Of course."

"And you know that I respect you."

"Yes."

"So please forgive me, but just relax and enjoy this without doing that thing you do." Katara bristled and glared at him.

"What _thing_?" She asked.

"When you overthink things and turn them into very real issues."

"I just don't want to be…"

"What?"

"Disappointing."

"Well you can never be that."

"But, what you want-"

"I didn't expect any of this so I'm pretty much just taking this as it goes. It really isn't that complicated." Katara scoffed.

"It really is that simple for you, isn't it?"

"It really is." She fell silent and she watched him watching her. His eyes wavered around her, moving like a teardrop down her face; following the line of her nose, around the full curve of her lip, and swinging out to trace the line of her chin. As he continued to gaze lower, Katara blushed and looked away.

"Oh no," Zuko said as he grabbed her wrist. "I won't let you turn away from me." Before she could look back, Zuko pulled her down and into him. Her face hit his chest as his other arm hugged her. He buried his face in her hair.

They stayed like that for a few moments, positioned awkwardly but feeling no discomfort. Katara squeezed her eyes shut and tried to think. When did this happen? _How_ had this happened?

What was supposed to come next?

Katara remembered Ba Sing Se. She remembered the day she stopped the rain. She remembered the founding of Republic City.

"What are you thinking about ?" He asked her. At the moment that she shifted to get more comfortable, he unwound himself from her. They moved like fluid, always touching, till she laid against him.

"The first time I wondered if you, had feelings for me."

"Tell me." His hand began to lightly stroke up and down her arm, and it took her mind a few seconds to tick forward.

It had been one of the first times since the coronation that they had all been there. Toph, Sokka, Zuko, Aang, Katara, even Suki was there. But it was a political thing, because nothing less than that would have been able to manage that miracle.

It was a groundbreaking ceremony in Republic city. The spot they had selected was the foundation for the council building that would administer to the world at large. As expected, Aang was the one to actually create the first hole in the ground. As he took the time to bask in the applause, Toph decided she was bored and – having been informed of the dimensions of the plan prior – literally put her foot down. The shock caused Aang to drop the mound of earth he had hovering over him. Before he could react, Toph snapped her wrists out and pushed down. The earth under them all sank several feet and they shouted as they fell in a heap.

Noise and clamor nearly drowned out the raucous laughter of the Blind Bandit. Nearly, but not quite. Aang, annoyed at being the butt of a joke, and in public no less, burst out of the whole and began to clean himself off.

"You stayed in the hole with me." Katara said finally. Zuko's hand paused, but he resumed stroking Katara's arm lightly with his fingers.

"What, in Republic City?"

"Yeah, when Toph almost buried us."

"To be fair, I was initially slow getting out because the Fire Lord's robes are awful and tangle easily." Katara laughed and covered her face with her hands. She could remember the robes, with the large curving shoulder pads.

The young Fire Lord had quickly set a new fashion trend but those first few years were awful.

"It wasn't the robes that made you break my fall though." Katara said, still hiding her face behind her hands.

Zuko, high strung and anxious in public, had been the only one to react when the earth began to fall away under their feet. But instead of moving out of the way, he had darted forward and grabbed Katara by the middle.

After they had fallen, Katara had gasped when her back struck the ground. Her head had slammed into the much softer spot of Zuko's shoulder.

"Are you hurt?" He said. Urgently, almost frantic. She had been so annoyed that she hadn't noticed at first.

Not until later, when they were all eating dinner.

"That really wasn't funny Toph, we could have gotten really hurt." Suki said once the conversation had circled back to the events of the day.

"It was kind of funny." Sokka said quietly as he stabbed at the solid pieces in his stew. Suki glared at him, which he surely felt as Katara could remember him pursing his lips and looking intently into his bowl.

"But no one was hurt. So it's fine." Aang said as he reclined on his cushion and tossed orbs of fruit at Momo.

"Katara completely lost her footing, she's lucky that Zuko managed to grab her." Suki said, her voice curt and clipped.

"It's what Zuko does. After taking a shot of lightning to the chest, what's a little fall down a pit?" Sokka quipped and shoveled his fork into his mouth. At that, Aang stopped and glanced down the table. He had sat at the head, with Toph at the other end. On his left side was Sokka and Suki. On his right was Katara and Zuko.

Katara had looked at Zuko then, and he had looked away.

"So is that just what you do, save me?" She lowered her hands as she asked her question and she felt Zuko's chest jump under her cheek.

"I barely save you. The only thing I can do is take whatever damage I can to make sure you can do what you need to do." He sounded almost glib. Katara frown and craned her neck back to look up at him.

"You mean more to me than a shield Zuko."

"And what do I mean to the Painted Lady, Scourge of the Fire Nation?" Katara bristled.

"Isn't the Fire Lord the embodiment of the Fire Nation?"

"Of course. I am the sun." Zuko replied.

"So am I your scourge?" She asked.

"Oh most definitely." Zuko flipped her back and Katara shrieked. He settled over her, his hair falling down on either side of his face. "You have always been the sweetest flail to bite in my life."

Katara coughed out a laugh and Zuko cracked a smile. He laid on her as they both broke into hysterics.

When they settled, Zuko didn't move, but neither did he try to look at her.

"Hey." Katara said and shifted under him. Zuko picked up his head. "Kiss me."

He did. This time, Katara caught his lower lip between her teeth and tugged gently. He moaned into her mouth and a shock wriggled through her. Pushing upward, Katara kissed him harder and felt him push back with all of him.

Her hands were in his hair again. His were under her hips. When she could breathe, her breath came out in hot puffs as Zuko kissed down her neckline.

His hands were tugging down her robe. Hers were sliding up his back under the soft spun shirt. His mouth was in pieces; she could feel the separate touches of his lips and his tongue. With her fingers, she traced the soft lines of his muscles.

Her hands grabbed onto his shoulders as he bit softly at the top of one breast. His hands responded by sliding under her head and gripping fistfuls of her hair.

"Kiss me." He said as he came back to her face. She strained upward to lightly brush his mouth with hers.

Her chest heaved as she took in shallow breaths. She was bound, as most women from her tribe were, the coarse spun linen wrapped around her chest tightly. It kept the warmth in.

But now, as her heart burned, sending liquid fire streaming through her veins, she was too hot. Her robe, silk the color of the swirling arctic sea, tried to cascade down the edge of the couch. Only a wide belt, tied loosely, with its knot askew and being pressed into her hip, kept the run in check.

" _I know you live in the ice Katara, but do you have to be so_ frigid _?"_

Katara's eyes snapped open and she shoved Zuko off her.

"Too fast." She said as Zuko tumbled onto the hardwood floor.

"What happened?" He said as he snapped back up, kneeling beside her. Katara swung her legs over and sat up, pulling her robe back up over her bare shoulder. "Katara? Are you ok?"

"I can't." Katara stood and made to move to the door, save that Zuko grabbed her hand.

"Is this a time when you say you want to be alone but it would be best if you weren't?" He asked, not looking at her.

"I'll come back." She said.

He let her go.

She burned.

As she clattered her way out of the room, Chang found her quickly. They moved deftly through the halls, taking some Katara had never seen before. Then she was in her rooms and Chang was shutting the door softly after her.

Through the wash room, like a labyrinth, was another room. The walls looked as though they were carved straight into a mountain. It was cool here, and water trickled in unseen places. A sluice hung at the back wall.

Ripping the cloth from her fevered body, Katara stood under the sluice. She pulled a cord to open the valve and water came pouring over her.

Fathoms, I am so _stupid_. – Katara thought, rubbing the heels of her palms into her eyes. I completely freaked out there and now he's never going to…

The energy left her and Katara's arms went limp. Going to what?

"He just had Mai leave. You're nothing but a, a…" She felt herself start to cry. The heat finally trying to push its way out of her body. "I don't want to love him anymore." Katara sat on the cool stone floor and pulled her knees up to her chest.

She laid her forehead on her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs.

How many times had she pushed Aang away? That was why he had gone to Emry. She had literally pushed him into the arms of a more willing supplicant.

When Zuko had touched her, it set her skin aflame. There was no journey, no destination that he seemed intent on reaching. There was her skin and his hands.

Aang had wanted something from her. He had always wanted something from her.

It had felt good to be wanted. To be jealously sought out while the whole world was literally about to end. It was a childish vanity. As she got older, that vanity withered.

The day she reached her majority, her father had proudly brought her into court. The first question that was asked of Hakoda:

"When is she getting married?"

Gran-Gran had always taught her that she was her own person. That she had her own autonomy. It was usually when they spoke of her mother, and how the choice had been hers to sacrifice herself.

The men of the tribes, they didn't see a hero of the realm. They didn't see the living embodiment of their culture being raised to international fame.

They saw a woman who was old enough to be married off. What better way for her to be put to use than giving birth to more powerful, male Waterbenders?

At first, Katara had escaped into Aang. He voiced his rejection of their patriarchal demands. She clung to him as her savior out of the isolated female world.

But then he had started to say the same thing.

"We need to start a family right away. We need to make more Airbenders."

Katara had had a nightmare. Three children and only one of them an Airbender. She would wither away in Aang's shadow, ultimately becoming another dry widow, whose only notoriety would come as being a great healer.

Her accomplishments would all be washed away with every birth.

Perhaps she would live long enough to train the next Avatar. It was the Water Tribe next in the cycle.

But she would live and die in her place. One carved out and defined by others.

What could Zuko possibly want from her?

She had nothing to offer.

Katara pulled her knees in closer and harder, trying to keep her ribs from bursting as she cried. She had thought she would be part of the most powerful couple in the world. Legends would be told about her in the same awed timidity as the ones about the Avatar. Instead, she would just become the wife of the Avatar, the one who would bear his children.

Why did she love him?

Katara pulled herself back in, and took a deep, shuddering breath. She turned her face up and into the stream of heated water. The fire that had ravaged her had gone out, and she could feel the chill of the stone beneath her begin to work its way up. When she looked down at herself, she saw the faint ring of a bite mark.

"Aw cripes." She muttered. She pushed herself up and tugged on the rope again to shut the valve to the sluice. For once, she ignored the water that still slid down her form and sloshed away from her steps. She picked up the robe she had so hideously abandoned and put it back on. The cool silk stuck to her in patches but she merely muttered as she pulled her long hair out from under it. Dropping it down her back, Katara shivered as she walked into the bedroom.

She could hear shifting in the sitting room and went to see what Chang had brought her.

"I really hope you have some-" Katara said as she pushed back the tapestry.

Zuko stood at the table and his eyes widened.

"Tea?" He said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Zuko?" Katara gripped the top of her robe. "GET OUT!" Zuko flinched.

"You said you were coming back." He said.

"I wasn't gone for that long!"

"Long enough for me to make tea."

"You're a Firebender!"

"I heard you crying!" Katara opened her mouth but nothing came out. She shut her mouth and lowered her eyes, her fingers clenching the fabric tightly in her fist. Zuko sighed and walked to the couch that was in front of her. He sank down onto it and leaned over.

"I'm sorry Katara."

"There's nothing to apologize for."

"That's not true. I got so caught up in you, I didn't give either of us a moment to slow down and think."

"Sorry." Katara muttered.

"No, Katara." Zuko said quickly and turned, throwing his arm over the back of the couch. "Katara, this is nothing you did. Ok? This isn't about blame. I just wasn't thinking." She didn't say anything and Zuko sighed again.

"So, you aren't mad at me?" She asked as she stared down at the water pooling around her feet.

"What? No. No, of course not." Zuko held out his hand to her. "Are we still friends?" Katara looked up at him and saw him smile. She returned it and put one hand in his.

"Of course." Zuko gave her hand a squeeze.

"We'll slow down. Till you're ready." The smile came easier to Katara now.

"Thanks." They paused again, still holding hands. "Can we still kiss from time to time?"

"Oh blazes yes please."

The winter season was the travel season for the Fire Nation elite, so the imperial city was almost completely cleared out. With colonization, it had been fashionable for people in the cities to travel to more rural areas where it snowed. Now that the nations were reaching a friendlier disposition, tourists came to the island continent in droves, which brought in a wave of financial security for the servants who were unemployed during the cold season.

Things were not so friendly as of late that people made the trip to the capital however.

After Katara had dressed, she and Zuko took a walk around the city. Chang was with her, as well as three other masked guards. The Fire Lord may be the sun, but Zuko preferred to walk around instead of hiding behind a screen of fire or inside a palanquin. There was still the issue of his safety to deal with. The looming presence of the guards created a wide radius between them and the other city dwellers.

"So, where is Azula?" Katara asked.

"She's still in the Matsu Institute. The doctors say there hasn't been any change." Zuko stopped and rolled his head back on his neck to look up at the sky. "Well, there has been one change."

"What's that?"

"Instead of harping on about, our mother, she's been demanding to see, him."

"Ozai?" Zuko nodded and they went silent as the street they were walking on widened. By the very nature of who she was, and her place in the world, Katara knew what that could mean. Only a few months after the Treaty of Yue had been signed, there were instances of rebellion. A secret cabal that went by the name of "Ozai's Army" had begun setting fire or otherwise vandalizing anything that held the image of the young Fire Lord. When no image was readily on hand, effigies were burned instead.

Iroh had been quick to stamp out the more, juvenile arms of the group, but he had reported with no uncertainty that there were deeper, more political roots. There had been whisperings that even the Lady Mai's father had joined, looking to displace Zuko and restore Ozai to the throne with Azula as his heir.

"It's good that she's at least lucid right?"

"Funny that her lucidity only comes at a time when I might be facing open rebellion because of it." Instead of sounding angry, Zuko sounded bitter, and tired.

"Why are they so unhappy?"

"The people are unhappy because the economy has suffered. They now have to buy what they previously had received as tithes. There are tariffs on our exports. Part of the peace deal with the Earth Kingdom included negligible tariffs on their exports. The Fire Nation has lost territory so with that went rents and capital. And I'm sure you know what's on the docket for the next Inter-Nation Council meeting."

Katara winced. Following in the Earth Kingdom's steps, the UTP was suing for reparations from the Fire Nation.

"How bad is it?" She asked. Zuko sighed and rubbed his face with both hands, pulling down on his cheeks before letting go.

"Not depression levels bad, yet, but it's not been going well. Oddly enough, the reason why the upper class is mad at me is one of the things saving my nation."

"What's that?"

"I let go of all the mystique around the Fire Lord. No more hiding behind screens, no more exotic behaviors, and there's been a reigning in on the celebrations and festivals. I am no longer a god, only royal."

"Why would they be upset about that?"

"Because those who are closest to god are touched by divinity. They used to have more clout by being so close to the Fire Lord, now they are only men with fancy titles."

"That seems, petty."

"Sure, but petty is hard to stamp out."

"So what are you going to do about the, malcontents?"

"The best way is to execute Ozai and exile Azula. Though it would be better to have her executed as well."

"Zuko, that's brutal!"

"It's why I haven't done it." Zuko sighed again. "But there would be little reason to kill me if their replacements were dead."

"This is insane." Zuko laughed and turned to her with a wry smile.

"Hopefully you won't have to worry about politically motivated assassination." Katara swatted him.

"You have an awful sense of humor."

"At least this way I'll die laughing." Katara swatted him again, and he just smiled wider.

They spent the day walking around the city, sending Chang to interact with the few lingering merchants that were still around. It was interesting walking with Zuko in comparison to travelling with Aang. Being the Avatar, Aang was just as recognizable but was free of an armed escort. Aang could, and frequently would, interact with any passerby that struck up a conversation with them. Very few people had any negative feelings about him, and those that did were typically residing in the Fire Nation, so much of the interactions were pleasant and entertaining.

With Zuko, there was an air of discomfort. This Fire Lord was more accessible now than any other had been, ever, and yet everyone they came across stayed distant. Everyone would bow respectfully, and Katara noticed a spectrum of discomfort. Some small children attempted to greet them, many bellowed out Katara's name, but all were silenced by their parent or guardian.

Where Aang was loud, brash, and cultivated the feelings of appreciation - for himself - Zuko was quiet and stoic. He didn't seem bothered by those that openly jeered at him, but neither did he react much to those who greeted him warmly with more than a nod and wave.

The biggest difference, is what made each man angry.

In one town, far in the Earth Kingdom's interior, not many people knew who the Avatar was. They were an isolated people, who only knew about the outside world from the few Fire Nation soldiers that held an outpost fifteen miles outside of their town.

They didn't care about anything that had happened. When Aang had regaled them with his stories and explained how important he was, the villagers only wanted to know if they would be spending more money there.

Under the guise of disapproving of their materialistic ways, Aang fumed and chastised the town. They, in turn, tossed the Avatar out by his robes, and informed Katara that if she wanted to stay, she was welcome, as long as she paid.

Here and now, Zuko's temper was stoked by the actions of a small child.

"It's the FIRE LORD." A boy, around the age of six or seven, gasped loudly. Katara smiled and glanced over Zuko's shoulder to look. The boy's mother shushed him and he looked perplexed.

"But it's the FIRE LORD mama. And he's with the water lady!"

"Yes, yes. Quiet now." The mother said and glanced up at her husband, who glowered down at the both of them.

"Mama, why is his face burned?" The boy asked, with no change in volume.

"Enough boy." The father said, and smacked the back of his son's head. At the sound of the hit, Zuko whirled around.

"Who dares commit violence in my presence?" Zuko bellowed. The mother, gone ghostly white, fell to her knees to hold her wailing son. The father, equally pale, bowed low.

"My apologies Fire Lord. I only meant to correct my son's irreverent behavior." He said and Katara could see him shaking slightly.

Zuko was radiating heat.

Without a word, Zuko walked past his guards and to the small boy. The mother, against her better judgement, did not move but clung to her still sobbing child.

"What is his name?" Zuko asked the mother.

"Isamu my Lord, and he meant no disrespect, he only-" Zuko held up a hand and cut her off.

"Isamu, attend your Fire Lord." He said. Still sniffling, Isamu turned in his mother's arm.

"I disrespected my father and he burned me. Because it is a father's right to discipline his son." He said sternly. Isamu's eyes turned to liquid again and his lower lip trembled.

"It is shameful, what that monster did to you." The mother said and grabbed her son closer. Her husband looked over, eyes wide with fear. Katara watched in shocked amazement; when every interaction, every single facet of Zuko's person was loaded with political pressure, this woman was dragging him out into extreme vulnerability.

No wonder her husband looked like he might die on his feet.

"Surely a son most obey his father?" Zuko asked, his voice light. The woman said nothing. Zuko shifted to the father, who turned his face down again, still bowing all this time. "But a father must delight in his son."

"I do Fire Lord. He is a most honorable and joyous son."

"Then I will not have you strike him again in public. The life between father and son must be harmonious." The man gulped and stood upright.

"I will take the great general as example then, my Fire Lord." Now even Zuko betrayed a look of surprise, though he quickly suppressed it.

"You should mind your opinions more." Zuko said before turning and walking back to the group. The man deflated and staggered back on his feet.

"Not a word Katara." Zuko muttered as he got closer. "Not right now." Katara stayed quiet and faced forward.

Now, taking over the chiefdom didn't seem so bad.

After meandering through the city proper, they made their way through the botanical garden. It was a open garden, a wedding gift from Fire Lord Azulon to Zuko's mother, though he said they never once visited it.

On the grounds were plants that produced every flower and every fruit that could be found within the Fire Nation. For a small fee, patrons of the garden could take a small basket and collect whatever produce they wanted. This had been insubstantial for many years, as most people could simply travel to the places where the flora had originated. Now, with the Fire Nation open, many foreigners came to visit Ursa Memorial Botanical Garden and the funding it generated adequately covered the maintenance.

As the royal group entered, Katara was handed a basket at no charge.

"What would you like to pick Katara?" Zuko asked as they stepped further into the humid growth.

"I haven't seen so much fruit in my life." Katara said with a laugh. Most people from the Water Tribes got their vitamins from the animals they hunted, or from dried fruits and vegetables they had traded to get. Even while travelling, Katara had never before been to a place that cultivated so many varieties.

"My mother's family kept a well stocked greenhouse in their village."

"Well that's nice."

"It was where she found out she was to marry my father."

Katara winced, but then swung her basket playfully. "Well," She started. "What was your mother's favorite?" Zuko inhaled sharply and Katara felt her heart stop.

Letting out his breath, she saw his shoulders relax. Zuko then offered his arm.

"I would love to show you." They walked along and the group relaxed enough that Zuko managed to pick some of the things himself. He named each flower and every fruit they passed, or as Katara pointed them out.

"This one is my favorite." He said as he quickly snapped a vine off a tangle. Tiny white flowers dotted the thin strands and he held them up for Katara to touch. "It's called a Kudzon Vine and the flowers give off a scent when they're brushed up against or swaying in the breeze."

"They're lovely." She said and tapped the vines. Sure enough, she could smell something sweet as she brought her hands up to her face.

"Turn around." Confused, Katara turned. She rolled her eyes as she felt Zuko put his hands on her hair.

"Where did you learn to braid?" She asked as she felt him twist the vines.

"You're kidding right? You realize we in the Fire Nation take great pride in our long hair." Zuko said as his fingers moved deftly with her hair. "Done."

Katara turned, and as she did so, she caught the edge of that same sweet smell.

"How do I look?" She asked as she tossed her hair. Zuko smiled and reached out to tuck a loose strand behind her ear. As he pulled back, he let his fingers trail across her cheek.

No words, only a smile.

"Fire Lord, it is time we returned." Chang said. Still looking at her, Zuko took in and released a deep breath.

"Yes, thank you Chang."

Travelling back to the palace wasn't a distance, but Katara felt like it took an eternity. She had become keenly aware of Zuko's presence and she would swear that she could feel the vines of flowers twisted in her hair. His touch lingered on her face and she burned.

She wondered how quickly it would consume them once they were alone in the palace again.

Once they had reached the inner courtyard however, Katara saw a woman she knew was Zuko's steward waiting for them.

"Fire Lord." The steward said as she bowed.

"Rin? What brings you out here?" Rin stood and gave him a bland look. "I forgot something didn't I." Rin blinked. "It was important wasn't it." Rin let out a small huff. "You're upset with me aren't you."

"It is amazing that the Fire Lord is so perceptive and yet so incredibly, forgetful." Katara snorted a laugh and even Zuko grinned.

"I am so glad I amuse the Fire Lord." Rin continued.

"Oh Cousin, you know I take everything you say with the utmost seriousness."

"We are NOT cousins!" Rin shouted and stamped her foot. Immediately, she took a quick breath and straightened.

"The Fire Lord has guests." She said evenly.

"Guests?" Zuko repeated.

"The Fire Lord will recall that his personal guard was to arrive this week." Zuko groaned and hit his face with his hand.

"Oh blazes I forgot that Suki was coming." Katara perked.

"Suki is here?" She asked. Rin turned her blank stare to Katara.

"The Lord Sokka has joined her."

"Sokka's here?" Katara was running before she had even realized that she had moved. She hadn't seen her brother in months and had expected not to until summer when the ice had thawed enough for travel.

His rooms were next to Katara's so she found her way there fairly quickly. Without knocking, Katara burst into the entrance room and found Sokka taking off his boots.

"Katara?" He said, boot in hand.

"Sokka!" She jumped at him and he hugged her, still holding the boot.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting Zuko."

"Where's Aang?"

"He didn't come." Sokka stayed quiet as they still hugged.

"Why are there flowers in your hair?" Katara pushed him away and reached up to pull the vines out. Instead, she paused, and lowered her hand.

"We went to the gardens in town. I think they're pretty."

"Sure they are. I just didn't think they were your thing." Sokka said and sat down on the couch.

"You didn't tell me you'd be coming here." Katara said as she watched him remove his other boot. He got to wear leather now that he was following Suki.

"I was going to write you as soon as I arrived to see if we could meet before you went home." He said and huffed as he tossed the boots aside.

"When are you going home next?" She asked him as she crossed her arms over her chest. Sokka slumped back in his seat and laid his head on the back of the couch.

"I might be going with you."

"Things not going well with Suki?"

"They aren't going at all!" Sokka threw his hands up in the air before letting them fall on his face. "She has forbidden me from talking about marriage under pain of breaking up."

Katara sat next to her brother and leaned over to look at his face. As it was being covered, she could only see the beard that was starting to grow in, thicker than she had ever seen it before.

They were all getting older it seemed.

"I'm sorry Sokka."

"Eh." Sokka grunted and threw his arms over the back of the couch. "It is what it is."

"Still. I know that must suck." She replied. Sokka turned to her and raised an eyebrow before sitting up.

"How are you and Aang?" Katara brought her legs up onto the couch and tucked her feet under her. She had never told her brother about the inner workings of her relationship with Aang, or her frustrations with home for that matter. She knew that if she had, Sokka would have come between her and anyone, including the Avatar, to stand up for her.

She didn't want to risk his friendship with Aang over something so minor.

"We, well. It's complicated." She said as she crossed her arms over the couch and nestled her chin there.

"Ah. So does he know yet?" Katara tilted her head up to look at Sokka, perplexed.

"Who? Know what?"

"Aang. Does he know that you left him yet?" Katara smiled and laid her head on her arms.

"The egomaniac hasn't even noticed that I'm gone." Sokka studied his sister and sat up, slapping his hands on his knees.

"Want to hear a secret?" Katara didn't bother sitting up.

"Sure Sokka."

"Suki wasn't training Kyoshi Warriors to guard Zuko." Katara lifted her head.

"What?"

"Suki was training Ty Lee and other Fire Nation girls in _tessenjutsu_ to guard Zuko." Now Katara bolted up.

"What?!" Sokka laughed.

"Yup. The reason it's taken years is because Zuko didn't think it would send the right message to have Earth Kingdom warriors protecting the Fire Lord. So she's setting up a school here with Ty Lee in charge and the security detail being made up of Fire Nation gi- women. Ladies. Fire Ladies."

"Ty Lee?"

"Oh right. You two don't like each other." Sokka stood and stretched. He froze, arms out, as the door slammed open. Zuko was in the doorway, panting.

"WHY IS TY LEE HERE?" Sokka lowered his arms as Katara slapped her hand over her eyes.

"Oh right. You two don't like each other either."


	6. Chapter 6

Voice was a very important thing in the Water Tribe. Among the smothering snow, even whispers made in the wrong spot could trigger an avalanche. Ice ate sound other than its own groaning, so while you could shout yourself hoarse on an ice field, no one would be able to hear you if you were trapped. Only underwater could their talking be made freely and with little consequence, but the frigid water usually stole their voices.

In some places, where people did not speak, they would use hand signals to talk instead. But there was very little mobility afforded by the thick mittens they usually wore. Days after a heavy snowfall were usually spent in silence, as they waited for the snow to settle. When the thaw began, quiet was once again ordained till most of the floes had gone away.

It had been excruciatingly boring for the children growing up.

Now, it was the only thing Katara could think about. Zuko and Suki had begun shouting at each other.

"But why is SHE here?"

"What, did you think a bunch of Fire Nation women were just going to LARK over to Kyoshi to be trained? I needed her to be there so she could influence the others!"

"You do remember what she did right?"

"I remember her saving your girlfriend from your psychotic sister!"

"She was also BEST FRIENDS with my psychotic sister and often attacked YOUR boyfriend."

"Well, I've been spending the last few years with her and she seems fine."

"I've been spending the last few years with a lot of people and I'm pretty certain most of them still want to kill me."

"That's why you need TY LEE."

"No, I need bodyguards to PROTECT me from people like TY LEE."

"UGH! Zuko you are being so STUPID."

"Man, am I glad she's yelling at someone who isn't me right now." Sokka said as he leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms.

"She has a point though." Katara said and sighed.

"I don't want her heading my security team Suki."

"She can stay at the school then."

"So she can create her own little cult and indoctrinate them against me? No thank you."

"ZUKO."

"SUKI."

"Fire Lord, if I may interject?" They all turned as Chang walked into the study. It was not, thankfully, the study Zuko and Katara had first met in, but was just a quiet reading room. Or at least, it was _supposed_ to be a quiet reading room.

"What is it Chang?" Zuko snapped and pushed his hair back out of his face.

"What if Ty Lee was to escort the Princess Azula to her father's prison? She could be charged with attending the Princess and you could gain access to the information you are wanting."

"Azula wants to see Ozai?" Suki whirled back to Zuko, who stared at Chang with his brows furrowed.

"What information?" Katara asked. Zuko waved her comment away and Katara bristled.

"I don't know if I really want her that close to Azula either." Zuko stated.

"I think it might be the only, and safest, way to get that information."

"What information Zuko?" Katara asked again. Zuko abruptly turned to her, his face tight with anger.

"I want to know where my mother's body is Katara." Zuko snapped and Katara flinched. Sokka immediately rose to his feet and Zuko put his hands up.

"I'm sorry. That was uncalled for." He waited till Sokka sat back down before lowering his hands. "I just want to know where my mother is."

"And you think Ozai will tell you if he gets to see Azula?" Suki asked.

"I think he'll tell Azula where our mother is so she can use it as leverage. Since she is literally insane, I think I can outmaneuver her and get what I want without her slipping her bonds." Zuko said.

"That is really risky Zuko."

"I am aware of that." Zuko said, his voice low.

"Do you think Ty Lee is capable?" Chang asked Suki. The younger woman put her hands on her hips and blew hair out of her face.

"Capable? She's totally capable. But dealing with Azula is more psychological than physical."

"Do you trust her Suki? With my life?" Zuko asked. Suki kept his stare for a minute and then nodded.

"I wouldn't have brought her if I didn't Zuko." Zuko sighed and shook his head.

"But you still didn't tell me about this part of the plan. Even after all the planning we did." He turned and began pacing the length of the back wall, his hands clasped behind his back. Katara wanted to go to him, but knew very well that she could not.

"I need to think about this." Zuko said and abruptly walked out of the room. Suki turned back to glance at Katara and Sokka, but Katara just looked to the door. She tried to remember if she had ever gone after him, or if she had only ever offered to comfort Aang.

"Someone should go see if he's okay." Suki said and grabbed onto her arm, looking pensive.

"Katara should do it. She's the motherly one in the group." Sokka said and stood back up again.

"Yeah, I'll go." Katara said as she got up, not even looking at the other two.

As she rushed out into the hall, she missed hearing Sokka. "Weird, she usually gets mad about that."

Katara walked out into the hall but couldn't see Zuko. She figured he couldn't have gotten far so she took the first turn the walk offered. Just as she rounded the corner, a hand grabbed her and pulled her into a room. The door shut and she was pressed against it.

"Katara." Zuko said as he hugged her, clung to her.

"Good thing I'm not Sokka." She said awkwardly as she tried to slow her hammering heart.

"This would be incredibly uncomfortable then." He said and kissed her. It wasn't as urgent as the earlier ones, but Zuko still pulled her in close. Katara closed her eyes and put her arms over Zuko's shoulders. When she began to want more, that was when Zuko pulled away, only slightly, and kissed her lightly.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." He murmured.

"I understand how you feel Zuko. You get a pass, this time." She said and the corner of his mouth hitched up.

"What do you think I should do?"

"You're asking me?"

"You spared the man who killed your mother. If I trust anyone to make the right choice in a situation like this, it's you."

"If you were to find out that your mother was really dead, would you kill him?"

"Yes." Zuko didn't even hesitate in his answer.

"Is that something you can live with? Taking his life?" She asked.

"I don't know." Zuko laid his head on Katara's shoulder and she moved her hands down to his chest. He still held onto her tightly and she felt encompassed by his warmth.

What could she possibly offer him?

"I'm here Zuko."

"The heart of a fire is blue you know." Zuko said, his voice muffled by the fabric of her dress.

"I think you should let Ty Lee guard Azula." Katara said and Zuko lifted his face to hers.

"Really?" Katara nodded.

"Let's find your mother Zuko."

"I would recommend eating dinner first." Zuko and Katara jumped, and Zuko ended up standing defensively in front of her. Chang stood in front of them, her hands hidden in her sleeves and looking disappointed overall.

"Where did you even come from Chang?"

"There are sometimes more than one door to a room Fire Lord." She replied.

Katara spoke up from behind Zuko's back. "Okay so, dinner?" Zuko cleared his throat as she opened the door behind her and they stepped out into the hall.

They heard Chang mutter as they walked out. "Must they always be so _dramatic_?"

It was an informal dinner, so Katara didn't need to dress for it, but after being outside for most of the day, she wanted to enjoy the luxury of a wash and an extra set of clothes. As she stepped back in the shower, gently pulling the cord and stepping under the thin rod of warmed water.

Looking around, Katara found a small niche that held a basket of multicolored soaps. A few had the character for "hair" carved into them and Katara picked up a rose colored one. Smelling it, she caught a faint but pleasant perfume of new roses. She opened her eyes and groaned.

Slumping forward, Katara reached back and pulled at the wet tangle of her hair. She had left the vines in.

Muttering, she replaced the soap and went about removing the thin vines, watching the tiny white blossoms fall and swirl down into the drain.

They were always so dramatic.

But courting was serious, and intense, business for Water Tribe people. With only five months of actual, liveable sunlight, there was a lot to do. Food had to be hunted, skins had to be scrapped and dried, and lovers had to court amidst all that activity before the dark months fell. If a pair weren't wed before then, there was the risk of the love dying as the cold, dark, and freezing snow killed any thoughts of romance.

Sokka's behavior was typical of marriageable Water Tribe men. During hunting trips that involved hiding and waiting, men would return with carved icons and tokens for their beloved. In the North Pole, where they had the infrastructure to exist normally even during the dark months, the carving was turned into the betrothal necklaces. The men in the South Pole didn't have the means to make something so ornate, but Katara had found the trove of figures Hakoda had carved for Kaya.

Not that she was courting Zuko. Only that her people were prone to,

To _passion_.

Katara shuddered and focused on the vines. When she managed to remove most of them, she tossed them onto her clothes and went back to the basket of soaps.

After managing the shower, Katara stood before the wardrobe and looked at the outfits that hung there. There was an odd clash as one end had clothes that fell along the typical gold, black, red of the Fire Nation and the other had the white and blue of the Water Tribe.

With only a little amount of grumbling, Katara pulled out a pair of black pants and dark blue tunic. She tossed the clothing onto the bed and tossed a glance at the heap of her dirty clothing. She thought about pulling out the linen she used to wrap her chest but it hadn't been cleaned in a few days. Katara looked down at herself and sighed in resignation.

Fat was a lifesaver in the UTP and it was only due to near starvation that the people in the South Pole were much leaner than the people at the North Pole. Now that Katara had been eating comfortably and travelling so much, her body had developed into it's natural, descended-from-North-Pole-stock shape.

To be concise, going without being wrapped was going to hurt.

Pulling out the small drawer at the bottom of the wardrobe, Katara found shifts of varying length. She found one short enough to wear under the tunic and it even had a bustline sewn in, which would offer almost no support but it made Katara optimistic.

Getting it on, any of it, proved to be difficult.

First was maneuvering the shift over her broad shoulders and then down over her chest. Fire Nation women had been thin, like reeds, but Katara had been measured the last time she was here.

She did the math as her right arm stuck awkwardly up in the air as she tried to pull the neck hole over her head.

That had been a number of months ago. Over a year.

Exhaling as much air as she could to shrink her ribcage, Katara managed to get the shift in place. Luckily, the tunic had a wide scoop neck and, while it exposed part of the shift underneath, was much easier to put on.

The pants were only marginally tight in the thighs and Katara made a mental note to not try any running or climbing. Finally, she sat at the small vanity and brushed out her hair. She thought about what Zuko had said about braiding and was tempted to call Chang in. Instead, she just tied it back the way she normally did and put on her mother's necklace.

Before closing the wardrobe, Katara stood and looked at herself in the mirror that had been hung in one door. The tunic, she now noticed, was embroidered with tiny beads the same color as the fabric, but shiny. The pattern was of a school of fish. Katara smiled and shut the door, putting on a pair of plain black slippers before leaving her rooms.

As she walked into the hall, she found Chang waiting for her.

"Did you know Suki and Sokka were coming?"

"I did, but I thought they would be later. Admittedly, I am more focused on the movements of the General than on the Fire Lord's friends." Chang said.

"Did you know Ty Lee was with them?"

"It is my job to know such things Lady Katara."

"You know you can just call me Katara right?"

"I will do no such thing." Katara shook her head and glanced over at Sokka's door.

"Has Sokka already gone?"

"Yes, dinner is being served in the bamboo room." Chang turned and ushered for Katara to follow her. They walked down the halls and Katara tried to pay attention to her surroundings.

The residential wing had narrow hallways, and the floors were done in a black wood polished to a high shine. Tapestries were hung on the walls, some bearing only a stamp of the Fire Nation emblem while others had minimalistic art scenes.

There were no windows as the rooms were housed at the interior, for safety reasons, and torches burned at regular intervals.

The housing wing fed into the informal offices and receiving rooms. Some of these rooms had access to small, enclosed gardens. Here the hallways, still with the black wood flooring, were wider. Fake half columns adorned the walls and there were more torches as no natural light could readily reach this part.

Buffering the informal areas from the main section of the palace were the formal receiving rooms and various administrative rooms. These were put together as near adjacent boxes so it was a confusing mess for rooms meant to entertain more serious business.

This was where Zuko's studies were, and where the nicer, larger gardens were.

The other side of the main open palace was the royal apartments, the war room, and what used to be Ozai's private rooms.

Chang took her into the formal receiving area and slid open a door to a random room. The Bamboo Room was simply adorned. Woven mats were on the floor and one young bamboo plant stood in a niche at the far wall. This room had a large circular window and currently let in the orange and pink hues of the setting sun.

The dining table was a low setting and set as a circle. Zuko was sitting alone and Katara went to sit next to him.

"Where are Suki and Sokka?" She asked and Zuko took her hand under the table.

"He went to go as my in-between to escort Ty Lee to dinner." Katara frowned.

"She's eating with us?"

"It's necessary. Not only do we have things to discuss, but she's the last inlet I have to the noble class. Since Mai left and everything." Zuko said and shook his head. Katara smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Don't tell me you miss her?" She asked. Zuko, not looking amused, just glared at her for a moment.

"Not in the slightest. But having her here kept her father on my side. Now that she's gone, he can use the fact that I ruined his daughter against me." Katara felt her chest tighten and she moved her hand away. Zuko didn't respond and she turned to look down at the table. Her fingers had gone cold and she folded them on her lap.

"Does it bother you?" He finally asked. Katara shook her head.

"To hear you talk about her? No, not really. It just makes me wonder what he's saying about me." She replied.

"I don't know how he and I could ever look at the same person and see such wildly different things." Katara turned back to him.

"And what do you see?" Sokka asked as he walked into the room.

"See what?" Zuko leapt to his feet and Katara froze, feeling heat blossom over the bridge of her nose.

"See? I didn't say see. I said, uh…" Zuko drifted and looked down at Katara, his eyes pleading.

"Be! He said be. Be something wildly different. Just, you know, still surprised to see Ty Lee doing the Kyoshi warrior, thing." Katara, keeping her body turned away from her brother but cocked her head back and to look at him.

"Yes, right." Zuko said and grabbed the back of his neck. "What she, said."

"Oh it's been super great now that there are more Fire Nation girls in the group!" The cheerful voice preceded the figures, so Katara allowed herself a small cringe before turning, finally, to look at the group entering.

Suki, as always, made a point of dressing plainly when she wasn't in her uniform. Not that Katara ever blamed her; if she had to spend so much time normally on a very symbolic uniform, she certainly wouldn't want to exert any extra effort for dinner with friends.

And anyway, Katara appreciated Suki's look, being envious of the short hair that didn't fluff out like a cloud around her head.

Sokka matched Suki, the both of them wearing long pants and simple short sleeved shirts; his was just white and blue while she wore green and brown. Ty Lee trailed in at the back, her hair too was cut short and she wore a red and gold dress over black pants very similar to what Katara was wearing.

"It will be good to have everyone back at home." Zuko said, keeping his tone clipped. Sokka and Suki exchanged a glance before moving around to sit at opposite points of the circle. Ty Lee was left standing at a spot almost directly across from Zuko.

"I am very glad to be back Z-" Ty Lee stopped short and her eyes darted over to Suki. Her gaze flicked back before she put her fist to her open palm and bowed. "Fire Lord."

"I think we can dispense with all that," Zuko said as she stood back up. "Loyalties aren't made by using titles." Ty Lee flinched but bowed again.

"Well, that's incredibly awkward. Let's eat and at least have something else to do." Sokka said and Katara blew out a laugh from between closed lips. Zuko even managed a mue before sitting down, Ty Lee quietly following suit.

Dinner was exceedingly simple, as the household had been severely reduced, but it was primarily serving as sustenance to the group. Only Ty Lee was caught poking around in the rice or lifting the relishes, looking unimpressed with the fare.

Everyone else at the table had lived with starvation, and sometimes still treated food as nothing more than something to get them through the day. If it tasted edible and wasn't vaguely poisonous, it counted as a good meal.

The dinner conversation started on more palatable topics, like how the new Kyoshi school was going to be opened in the city. Ty Lee had created a variant of the fan technique the Kyoshi warriors used and included an adaption using ribbons. It was used to restrain and capitalized on Ty Lee's acrobatic background. This gave it the chance of being assimilated better among the Fire Nation since it was breaking away from the culture closely associated with the Avatar and the Earth kingdom.

Sokka had suggested putting on an exhibition to showcase the form and to get more people to visit the school. Ty Lee would be installed as the school's master, and have it advertised that while she was trained in Kyoshi she was not a Kyoshi Warrior.

"So how are we going to make them loyal to me?" Zuko inquired.

"Excuse me?" Suki responded, her voice sharp.

"The Kyoshi Warriors are a class of near-priestesses trained in a martial art. They pledge themselves to the dictum of Kyoshi do they not? Everything about your training isn't just to make yourself exceptional with the fan, but to follow the precepts set by the Avatar. There is a, pardon my wording, but a fanaticism that is rooted in the practice." Zuko replied, not raising to Suki's tone.

"They are a bunch of FAN-atics aren't they?" Sokka interjected. Both Suki and Katara glared at him while Zuko just shut his eyes briefly.

"You'll forgive me if I disagree Zuko." Suki said as she leaned back, one arm behind her to prop her up.

"And you'll forgive me if I call out your inherent bias Suki." Zuko turned her response to the side and picked up his tea cup.

"Why do you even want them to be loyal to you?" Suki asked.

"It's not like I want to be worshipped." Zuko paused as he took a drink. "I just understand the kind of influence daughters can have on their fathers. And I need more fathers to be in my corner in the coming days."

"Well we wear the same makeup Kyoshi did, how about we burn every initiate in the school?" Suki snapped.

Everyone at the table froze. Katara scarcely breathed.

"Unfortunately, public burnings are used as a tool to remind someone that they are a wrong word away from death. They're too special to be used as an oath." Zuki set down his teacup carefully, very carefully.

"You just want obedient pets." Suki kept reclining, but Katara could see the muscles in her arm tighten.

"I want to make sure no one else sends _their_ obedient pet into a school that's supposed to protect me."

"Why are you so paranoid?" Suki barked. Zuko stood, slamming his hands on the table as he rose, and Katara jumped. Wordlessly, he removed his shirt.

"Because I am facing active assassination attempts from a group that includes the father of my ex girlfriend." He retorted. Zuko's body was dotted with yellowing bruises. A thin black line of small x's ran in a neat curve over his hip. Patches of abrasions were scabbed over.

"Zuko?" Katara found herself rising and reaching out to him. He shot her a look and she stopped, letting him put his shirt back on.

"That happened after I attempted to leave the city and my carriage rolled over an explosion." Suki sat up, her mouth open and silent.

"Zuko," She finally managed. "Zuko I'm sorry."

"Suki." He said and she shut her mouth. "Get out." Suki tried, once more, to say something but the look on Zuko's face stopped her. She rose, turned, and walked out of the dining room. Katara watched as Sokka quietly counted to himself before standing with a heavy sigh. He walked over to Zuko and clapped his hand to the Fire Lord's shoulder.

"You still have that Tinder Brandy?" Zuko relaxed and Katara felt a swell of love for her brother.

"Just find me after and I'll have some ready." Sokka nodded, patted Zuko's shoulder again, and walked out after Suki.

Ty Lee hadn't moved.

"Ty Lee." Zuko said, and the young woman looked up.

She looked terrified.

"Have you heard from Mai?" He asked.

"Yes."

"So you know why she left?"

"Yes."

"Good, then I don't need to explain much." Now Ty Lee looked confused.

"About, what?"

"I'm having you escort Azula to a cell next to Ozai." Katara could watch as the blood drained out of Ty Lee's face.

 _Now_ she looked terrified.

"Azula HATES me. You can't leave me with her!" Ty Lee pleaded, her voice cracking.

"Because she hates you, she won't be actively trying to manipulate you. This will give me added security to keep her restrained so she can influence our father." Zuko explained.

"Influence him how?"

"By making him think she can win." Ty Lee looked down at the table. Katara glanced at Zuko, but he was staring intently at Ty Lee. When the latter raised her head, his eyes narrowed.

"Will this get you to trust me?" She asked.

"This isn't really a chance for you to say yes or no. Either you do this, or you go back to Kyoshi tonight." Zuko answered. Ty Lee bit her lip and Katara almost felt sorry for her. Zuko sighed and rolled his eyes upward. "But yes, this is an opportunity for me to begin to believe you won't stab me in the back."

"Then I am at the service of the Fire Lord." She said.

"Good. Great. Wonderful. You can leave now." Ty Lee rose in a fluid motion and bowed deeply. As she turned to leave, Katara saw that her face was still white as a sheet.

"Zuko." Katara began but stopped when he grabbed her and draped himself over her.

"I'm burnt out Katara." He muttered and Katara staggered back a bit when he let some of his weight rest on her.

"Lively enough for a pun." She muttered back and she could feel him smiling in her shoulder.

"If you weren't here, I think this room would be on fire right now."

"I don't know why Suki was so angry. You know she's not normally like that." Katara said and rubbed her hands up and down Zuko's back. A low rumbling came from his chest.

"I'm sure it's something, but I know it has nothing to do with the issues here. And these are serious issues."

"She's still a good friend." She said Zuko sighed and his hot, damp breath rolled around her neck.

"Oh I know that. This little tiff won't mean anything in a matter of days. Which is why I'm glad you were around so I wouldn't lose my temper."

"I'll always be there for you, when I can."

"We'll see what happens when you leave."

"I'm here now." Zuko stood up and Katara gazed at his face. The length of his hair was falling into his face, again, and it began to cover his scar. She reached up and pushed the hair back, her cool fingers travelling lightly over the tight, dry skin around his left eye.

"It never hurt." Katara let her fingers drift away and she said nothing. "The fire burned everything, even the pain."

"How did it not damage your eye?"

"Skill. The blast was concentrated around the eye, and quick enough that it didn't cook it. I can't cry out of this eye but the eyelid is totally fine. The color is just due to superficial scarring I think."

"That's lucky."

"No, that's pride. He wanted me to wear my shame for the rest of my life, but didn't want to have a son who was partially blind. I'm ugly, not crippled."

"Oh Zuko."

"I have to go talk to Rin now Katara." Katara wrapped her arms around herself as Zuko stepped away from her.

As he exited the room, she remembered their walk in the garden, only a few hours ago. She thought about flowers and heat. She thought about being someplace so warm, but still feeling so cold.

Even the ice could burn.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the evening was spent idly. Chang showed her to yet another library that had books on other bending techniques. While most of it involved things she already knew, Katara tucked herself into a chair and read a book called "The Remedies and Healings of Granny Yura."

The same young man kept coming in and out of the room bringing her snacks, tea, and a thin blanket to curl under. After about the third visit, Katara caught his eye and asked his name.

"Razan, if it pleases."

"Well Razan, what do you recommend to read?"

"What is her ladyship looking for?"

"Something entertaining." Razan grinned and moved to a bookshelf. He pulled out a thin, unassuming novel. The black cover only had a title imprinted in fake gold leaf. "The Shapes Dragons Take."

Katara put it off to the side and continued reading about Granny Yura. This was written by a healer from the North Pole, generations before Gran-Gran had even been born. The writer referenced Avatar Kuruk and there were substantial passages dedicated to events and festivals surrounding the spirit world.

As night firmly settled in place, Katara put down the heavy tome and grabbed the book Razan had suggested. She had heard of "Love Amongst the Dragons," but that was a play. As Katara flipped through the pages all she could see was prose.

With a shrug, Katara took up her tea cup and nestled further into her chair.

Being in the dragon obsessed Fire Nation, it could have been about anything. And Razan had said it would be entertaining.

A few hours later, Katara hid in her bed.

The book, which she didn't recall taking with her during her hasty retreat from the library, had been shoved unceremoniously under her pillow.

It had certainly been entertaining.

A dragon, fearing capture by the Firebenders that were hunting her kind en masse, took the form of a woman to hide. She ran to the Earth Kingdom, all the way to a rice-growing village nestled in the foothills of vast mountains. There she met the daughter of the village leader, and promptly fell madly in love with her.

The rest of the book was about how the dragon seduced the leader's daughter, changing her shape into a man's so she could marry her lover, only to change back once they had left the village.

It was written very vividly.

"Who even bought that book?" Katara whispered aloud to herself. She rolled onto her side and felt the hardness of the book under her head. "Why did I take it with me?"

Katara heard the door to her receiving room open and close, with footsteps coming to the tapestry.

"Katara?" The voice slurred and she popped her head up.

"Zuko?"

"Can I come in?"

"Uhmmm…." Katara hummed as she looked at the heap of clothes that she had tossed off to the side of the room. Getting the clothes off had been just as frustrating as putting them on and, being flustered from the book, had just wanted to be free of them.

She had not bothered dressing to get into bed.

"Just, hold on." Katara slid out of the bed and darted into the room with the wardrobe. She snatched open the door, grabbed the robe, and had one arm in it as she closed the chest.

"Come on in Zuko." She said as she walked back to the bed, tying the robe closed. Zuko pushed heavily on the tapestry and came stumbling in. His other hand held a ball of fire and it illuminated the small room.

"Katara. Your brother drinks a lot." Katara laughed but kept her eyes on the fire.

"Set the lights Zuko and put that out please." After blinking slowly, Zuko tossed the fire at one sconce and then dragged it in a loop before extinguishing it. Now all the small fires burned where they should.

"Did you try to keep up with him?" She asked as she sat on the edge of the bed and tucked one leg under her.

"Yes. And then I realized too late that he was trying to drink himself under the table." Zuko staggered over to the other side of the bed, the side Katara had been laying in, and fell onto the mattress.

"Are you going to be okay?" Zuko turned his face to the side to look at her.

"Sure. Firebenders have a great ability to burn things up." He said and then grinned stupidly. Katara laughed as she leaned back to lay down, looking even with Zuko.

"What do you want Zuko?"

"I dunno." Zuko mumbled and swept his arm up toward the head of the bed. It slid under her pillow and just as it stopped, Katara stopped. She watched as Zuko propped himself up and reached under the pillow. "Wa's this?" He pulled out the book and flipped his wrist down to read the cover.

She watched his eyes trace lazily over the title. Then stop and retrace it with more purpose. Zuko turned slowly back to Katara, the grin now even wider and more stupid.

"Katara." He said in mock chastisement. Katara's face was on fire and she could hear her heartbeat thudding in her ears.

"What is that book even doing in the library? And how do you know about it?" She shot back. Zuko started laughing and tossed the book off to the side.

"I put that book in the library and I know about it because I was once a _very_ curious young man." He said and moved closer to Katara.

"I cannot believe you read that."

"I cannot believe _you_ read that." He said and put one arm over her waist. He pulled her to him and nuzzled her neck. "I am still a very curious young man Katara."

"Zuko!" Katara said and pushed him away. He laughed and rolled onto his back.

"I know you're curious too." He said smugly and Katara glowered at him.

"I'm curious why you didn't tell me about your injuries." She said.

"I was hoping we'd get to a situation where you would find them yourself." Katara scoffed and felt her blush deepen.

"Does it hurt?" She asked softly. Zuko turned his head.

"If I say yes will you put your hands on me?"

"I thought you said we were moving too fast."

"I still believe that. But I like playing with fire." Katara groaned and pushed her pillow into Zuko's face. Laughing, he tossed it aside and grabbed her. As she shrieked, he rolled over her and pressed his hips against hers, keeping one of his legs between hers.

"Tell me to leave and I will only take the image of you with me." He said.

"Do you love me Zuko?" Her throat was so dry, and every part of her felt like it was being tied down.

"More than I deserve to feel Katara."

"Love me then."

He kissed her, his lips still warm and soft. There was that moment when his mouth pulled away and she could feel his breath still on hers. Unthinking, she caught his bottom lip with her teeth and he came groaning back to her. For now, it seemed he only wanted to feel her and the whole weight of him bearing down on her. She could feel his hands under her, his fingers pressing into her back.

As Katara slid her hands around Zuko and clung onto his back, she also hooked one of her legs around his. As he pulled his free leg up to kneel, Katara clung to his back, trying to keep him in place.

His lips, his tongue, she could taste the sweetness of the alcohol he had imbibed.

"Katara." He whispered and sounded pained. She felt him, all of him, still pressed against her hips.

Putting her hands to the hem of his shirt, Katara gave no subtle urging and Zuko sat up to remove it. There again she saw the bruises, the stitches, and the abrasions.

"Does it hurt?" She whispered, her fingers now tracing over the bumps of the black stitches.

"How can I feel anything but you?" Katara didn't respond but instead let her eyes move up his chest to his face. He looked, not down at her body, but intently at her face. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Katara looked away and her hands fell to her chest.

"Zuko, could you, put out the lights?" She murmured. Almost immediately, the light was extinguished in the room. Feeling her breathing hitch in her chest, Katara moved her hands down to the knot on her belt. Her hands shook as she untied it and slowly she grabbed the edges of the fabric. Zuko put a hand on her stomach.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Biting her lip, Katara said nothing as she shrugged out of the thin robe. She pushed herself up with her elbows, letting the robe fall further away from her and Zuko bent down to meet her.

"You shine even in the darkness." He said.

"The light is coming from you." She remarked.

Their lips met and Zuko put an arm around her back and lowered them both down. He became more urgent and she shifted under him. His hands slid around the fullness of her chest and over her stomach. His knee came up between her legs and she gasped at the pressure.

Angling around her, Zuko's hand drifted farther down and he bit gently on her neck.

"Only a Waterbender could be this wet." He said and Katara laughed, or she tried to. Zuko had begun to trace the edges of her and her breath caught in her throat. Rolling onto his side, Zuko used one arm to keep his head up while the other parted the softer parts of her. Katara's eyes widened and she gripped the sheets.

He was warming his fingers.

"Make more of those delightful noises for me Katara." She jumped as his thumb rolled over a small nub and he smiled.

With slight pressure, Zuko rolled his thumb over the same spot as Katara gasped. It felt like he was spooling something up inside of her and something tightened below her navel. She felt like crying and her hands gripped the sheets tight.

Something in her snapped and Katara cried out just as Zuko slipped two fingers inside of her. The spooling began again and Katara struggled to catch her breath. Zuko's hand rocked and Katara pitched. Very quickly she cried out again.

With a low laugh Zuko stopped and pulled his hand away as Katara panted.

"More." She said and Zuko kissed her.

"That's easy to say now. Let's talk tomorrow." Zuko rolled out of the bed and walked to the washroom. She heard water splashing and then he returned. "Can I stay?"

"Please." She said and Zuko got back into the bed. Leisurely, he grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them.

"Come here." Katara turned onto her side and pushed her back into his chest. She could still feel how attentive he was.

"If you remember," He whispered into her ear. "That was how the dragon convinced her lover that being a woman wouldn't stop her." Katara dug her elbow into Zuko and he huffed.

"Goodnight Zuko."

"Goodnight, moon of my life."

When Katara woke up, she found herself alone. She knew why, knew that Zuko rose with the sun, but it still hurt to have no memory of his leaving.

She bathed, stretched, and found her breakfast waiting for her. Finding parts of her still wound tightly, Katara was glad to find that Sokka was absent from sharing this meal with her. With a small wry smile, she recalled how drunk Zuko was when he tumbled into her bed.

It was going to be a very long day.

After exiting her room, Katara went next door and knocked. She waited for a moment in silence, looking up and down the hallway. When no answer was coming, Katara knocked harder. If Sokka was passed out, she was going to have a rude awakening for him.

"Your brother went with the Fire Lord for morning exercises." Katara let out a shrill _eep!_ and jumped. Turning, she was unsurprised to find Changg standing with her hands hidden in her sleeves.

She briefly considered the possibility that Chang could even sneak up on Toph.

"I'm surprised they had the energy." Katara replied and stood awkwardly holding onto her arms.

"The Fire Lord does a simple Tai Chi exercise. He finds it relaxing."

"Ah." They stood in silence. Katara started to feel a blush rise up and she inhaled sharply. Chang's face remained blank. "Soooooooo."

"Lady Katara." Katara let out a breath and her shoulders relaxed.

"Thank Pinga." She muttered and looked past Chang to see Rin approaching. She was wearing spectacles that were pinched onto the bridge of her nose.

"The Fire Lord has requested your presence." Rin said and stopped next to Chang, who she now turned to and nodded. "Good morning Chang."

Chang tilted her head. "Good morning Rin."

"You can call me Katara, Rin, all things considered." Both Rin and Chang turned bland faces toward her.

"I hardly see the benefit in doing so." Rin said blithely and Katara frowned.

"You said Zuko wanted to see me?" Katara's voice came out thin but neither woman seemed to notice.

"If you would follow me." Rin turned and began walking briskly down the corridor. Katara fell behind her, with Chang only a few steps after.

Rin was the eldest child of Shui Yong, a widowed tea merchant. She and her three younger brothers were all very talented earthbenders, but having grown up in such a central place during the war - and having lost their father - Rin wasn't very keen on maintaining her skills. Instead, when Iroh had fallen in love with her mother, Rin requested an administrative position. So of course, Iroh put her in charge of Zuko.

Shui Yong had told them that Rin used to be outgoing and gregarious. The death of a parent can do a number on personality though, as she well knew.

Katara followed behind her silently.

When she entered the room where the rest of them had already congregated, Katara could tell that the energy was high. Suki sat on a low couch, her chin resting on top of a fist, as she looked at nothing. Zuko and Sokka were talking in low tones over a large mahogany desk. Papers were strewn across the top, but they may have been incidental as neither of them were referencing them.

"Fire Lord, Lady Katara has arrived." Rin announced as she moved past Katara, picked up a thin board from a side table, and stood over in the far corner. Zuko and Sokka both paused and looked over.

"Good morning." Zuko said, his voice coming out warm but otherwise emotionless. Surely he had to remember last night, Katara thought to herself.

"So what's the meeting about?" She asked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well." Zuko stopped and looked over at Sokka, who sighed and turned back to his sister.

"He's having Ty Lee move Azula today." Sokka said. Katara frowned and looked at Zuko.

"Don't you think it's a little, soon?" She asked.

"The problem is that I know Azula knows she's here, and I also have a heavy suspicion that Azula is somehow communicating with, our father. I don't want to give them time to plan how to use this, when they invariably guess what will happen." Zuko explained, his hands moving in nervous circles as he spoke. Katara chewed on the inside of her lower lip. It sounded too sinister, too contrived to be true. But so had the whole culmination of a global war.

"Okay, so what do you need?" She asked. Zuko and Sokka again exchanged a look.

"Well, nothing really. Suki and I will be taking care of it." Zuko said. Katara looked from one man to the other.

"What?"

"We just thought, you wouldn't like the plan." Sokka said. Katara raised an eyebrow.

"I don't like the plan, but I can't think of anything better so it might just be that this is a bad situation that isn't going to offer a good solution." She explained.

The men were silent. Suki kept staring off.

"Gonna be honest, did not think it would be this easy." Sokka finally said.

"Oh for…" Katara let out a groan and rubbed her face with her hands. "You're the planner Sokka."

"Then I guess we'll get started." Zuko turned. "Suki?" Without any sign of hearing him, Suki stood and brushed something from her pant leg.

"Ready when you are." The pair walked together out of the room, Zuko passing by Katara with only a small nod. She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest again. She flinched as she felt Rin brush past her and she watched as the three of them exited the room.

"Did you sleep ok?" Sokka's voice seemed abrupt, and Katara realized she hadn't been paying attention.

"What?" She consciously tried to relax her stance, but now her arms seemed to hang awkwardly heavy at her sides.

"You look a little, tense." Sokka said as gently as possible. Katara sighed and felt her body deflate some.

"Yeah. I stayed up too late reading." She said as she held her eyes close for a long moment.

"Read anything good?" With her eyes closed, Katara could picture a thin, well-bound book. She opened her eyes and fought down a blush.

"There was a book about a Water Tribe healer. It talked about spirit festivals I had never heard of before."

"Well, that I can understand. Think Zuko might let us take it home with us?" Sokka said idly. Katara still noted his words and perked.

"With us?" She repeated. Sokka grimaced and rubbed the back of his head.

"Eh, yeah. Slip of the tongue. I may be going back to Republic City instead of being here. With Suki."

"What's in Republic City?"

"An architect. Dad had wanted me to go to the North Pole for training to be a judge, or something, and he had even found a guy I was supposed to live with. I have no idea why he thinks I would find that remotely interesting. But Toph and I had been talking about the structural capabilities of buildings made of metal, and I think that's a better use of my skills."

"Like I said, you are the planner." Sokka laughed and clapped his hands together.

"She wants to build a city of metal. Can't say I'm not tempted to try and work that out." They both laughed and Katara shook her head.

"Knowing you two, it's going to be overly complicated and gaudy." She said. Sokka pulled a serious face and leveled his gaze to hers.

"I will have you know that I find that very offensive." Katara snorted and he smiled.

"If you two are looking for something to do," A voice broke out at the door. Chang, of course. "Perhaps Lady Katara would benefit from your exercises this morning."

So the three of them - as Sokka was far too clumsy to teach anyone anything remotely dexterous - were soon out in a garden, moving in the same, fluid movements. At times, it felt natural to Katara. Many of the circular movements were to be found in her bending techniques. But still there were sharp thrusts, a quick exhalation, her breath made into another force. It was like how Zuko did his firebending.

In fact, as Katara slid part of her mind away from the exercise, she recalled that Zuko seemed to be well versed in all the types of bending.

How he had kept warm in the Cooler was airbending. His movements for firebending had betimes been sinuous, like her own. And when he sparred with opponents larger than himself, he moved with strong retorts, throwing power into quick bursts.

Perhaps it was all the travelling they had done, or Iroh's general favor on being multinational. Either way, they had all been influenced by other bending, it didn't mean anything for Zuko to be as well versed. Even she had picked up some tricks, being able to melt ice with her breath and creating small explosions by super heating water.

She thought and swayed through each motion.

After their light exercise, Katara took Soka to the library and showed him the book on Granny Yura. Sokka made all the polite comments and astonished noises as Katara flipped to different passages on the festivals. Then they sat and drank the tea that was brought to them, discussing how they might implement them back at home.

They knew of the Spirit Oasis in the North Pole. Sokka had gone quiet as the book described the sacred pond where Tui and La swam. They had not realized that there was another Oasis in the South Pole.

Neither had they realized what all the totem animals in the North Pole represented, or known what had happened to the Glacier Spirits Festival. They still had something of a vague imprint of that festival: on the winter solstice the families stayed awake as long as they could and ate special treats held back from the earlier trading months. The author described the Glacier Spirits Festival as a time of unification for the North and South Poles, with a solemnity enacted through fasting and meditation.

"That," Sokka said and tapped the page. "Is not going to work back at home."

As they talked about home, another servant came in and asked "Is it true that you sometimes go months without seeing the sun?" So she and Chang were soon seated on a couch as Katara and Sokka stood, enacting the rite of passage ice dodging. Sokka tried to jump from an armchair onto a small desk but tripped on the arm and went sprawling on the floor. With the aid of tepid tea, Katara washed the scrape to his chin and saw the servant perched on the balls of her feet, hands on her knees, watching intently.

With that, they had to go back outside and Katara performed a demonstration of her waterbending. When another servant, a large blustering man, came out looking for the first, Sokka cajoled him into being a participant. Laughing good naturedly, Katara whipped small objects that the man threw upward. With a particularly expert flick of her wrist, a small clay bowl exploded into tiny shards and rained down on the observers.

The two servants then retreated and returned with lunch, wherein Sokka described Republic City for them. In the image he created, Katara saw the looming buildings - skyscrapers he had called them - that gleamed with metalwork and glass. Instead of the rutted dirt roads, he evoked wide avenues paved with sturdy stone and lined by shops or parks. There was no place in his telling for the wood and dust and sheer heady life that breathed there. Katara didn't mind it and did not interrupt him from his storytelling. The servants liked it well enough, hearing about the ingenuity and resources being used from the Fire Nation was always pleasing.

After lunch, Sokka begged off to go and take a nap. The servants, begrudgingly, also left and so it was just Chang and Katara as they walked back into the palace.

"Can you tell me about your husband?" Katara asked suddenly as they meandered through the hallways.

"What about him?" Chang did not seem offended, so Katara pressed on.

"What is he like? How did you two meet?" Chang let out a soft laugh.

"I can answer both with a story." They walked into the main part of the palace, and the expanse felt immense and empty. "Like I said, I had been born in Kyoshi but my parents moved us to the Yue Province. The Fire Nation had already occupied the area for a fair number of years but had tried to lure in people to replace the villagers who had left at their invasion. They didn't want to have to farm the land themselves you see.

"My family was old in Kyoshi, but poor. Neither were any of us benders so my parents thought it would be easier for us to move to Yue. Why would the Fire Nation bother us? But the others, they were unforgiving. I had already, well, I had begun my education as any proper young lady in Kyoshi would. They demanded that I stay. I fought with my parents, telling them that it wasn't right of them to pull me out of my home.

"My mother, shall we say _reminded_ me that it is a child's duty to honor their parents. We left and moved to Yue.

"Due to my parents coming from an old Kyoshi line, we were invited to stay with the governor till we found our house. My first night there, I was insistent that I could make it back to Kyoshi. I snuck out and almost made it off the grounds when he found me."

"Your husband?" Katara had, at some point, begun to hold Chang's arm. The woman now patted her hand softly and gazed at her.

"Yes. Xue caught me. And since I had already started my education, I reacted accordingly. Xue was older, though not by much, and he was more educated than I. But," Here Chang smirked. "Not by much." Katara returned the smile and Chang looked forward. "He told me that I wouldn't make it very far with the area being filled with Fire Nation soldiers, but that if I stayed, he would teach me what he knew. Then, when I was sufficiently educated, I could attempt to make my way home.

"No one thought much about Xue and I spending our time together. I was, after all, a girl from Kyoshi and everyone knows what _they_ are like. After a few years, I gained my majority, and had the total freedom to leave. He asked me if I wanted to go home. I said yes. We married and I've been home ever since."

"Chang."

"Yes Lady Katara."

"That is the most romantic thing I think I have ever heard." Chang smirked again.

"Thank you Lady Katara."

"But," Katara stopped walking and Chang looked at her. "When did you know? That you were in love with Xue?"

"The first time he ever saw me cry. I was so frustrated with my progress and living in Yue, and I had been feeling conflicted about him for weeks. After a failure, I burst into tears and he admitted that he had been hard on me because he didn't want me to leave. I told him that I loved him but that if I ever found out he was manipulating me again, I would kill him."

"That just seems so, you." Katara said. "How did your parents take it?"

"They were fine, for the most part. It was only when my son showed the ability to firebend that they became concerned."

"I can't imagine."

"I would think it would be more difficult if, say, a waterbender had a firebending child." Katara eyed Chang, whose face was passive.

"I can't imagine." Katara repeated, her tone flatter.

"Lady Katara." From over Chang's shoulder, Katara saw Rin approach.

"Saved again." Katara muttered as Chang turned.

"The Fire Lord has returned."


	8. Chapter 8

A curve of skin so full and lush, he couldn't tell if it as her breast or her bottom lip. He remembered her breath, could still feel it hot on his shoulder. Oddly, it was the little things that he focused on, the things that made his pulse thunder through his veins.

The soft parts of her that were still firm. Her fingers in his hair as he pressed his lips to her neck. The warmth of her brown skin, darker from her travels. It was her hair, her breathy gasps, her sparkling eyes that pulled him with such desire.

When he woke up next to her, he thought he was still dreaming. He relit the sconces and stared at Katara's sleeping form. Perhaps due to his own ruined visage, he was drawn to the smooth perfection of her face. He didn't dare touch her, not wanting to wake either her or him if this was a dream.

Her hair held the hint of a curl and the wave of auburn pooled on her shoulders and spilled over her back in thin rivers. His hair - the Fire Nation hair - was uniform. There were very few people not of the colonies who didn't have stick-straight black hair. Like ink sticks. Katara's hair was thick and full. He had been able to smell the scent of her soap still clinging there among the strands. And her skin was as dark as his as pale.

They were polar opposites. And yet.

He remembered well her temper. He remembered her telling him how she had trapped Azula, by using her breath to melt ice. That was a firebender skill. She burned with a fire that burned in the center of himself.

Yin and yang. He had heard it time and time again from Uncle. Iroh had known he wasn't happy with Mai, had had his own reasons for dislike of the ice cold Fire Nation lady. All of the axioms that Iroh started to spout, usually in earshot of Mai, was how a person could only find happiness with someone whose difference still held the kernel of sameness.

When Zuko got Katara's note, he wondered. When he saw her again, he knew.

Her hair - blazes he would forever be in love with her hair - was tussled by the wind from the travel, and she looked tired. He had to fight the urge to grab her, to pour out everything to her so he could be empty for her.

Now, in her bed, he could feel the sun calling to him. He felt dried out, a husk of a person. Still, he burned, and he had to resist touching Katara. He wanted to make her gasp the same way she had last night.

Instead, he laid a light kiss on her cheek and slid out of bed. As he pushed his way past the curtain, he heard her roll over and her breathing changed.

He would, probably, not tell her about the snoring.

After he composed himself, Zuko turned and knocked on the next door. Surprisingly, the door opened. Unsurprisingly, Sokka looked like twice regurgitated refuse.

"You look rough buddy." Sokka lazily blinked his eyes into a glare.

"I hate you."

"What if I told you I have an instant hangover cure?" The glare narrowed.

"Give it to me."

After Sokka finished heaving into the bushes and walked back over, Zuko handed him a glass of water with lemon and ginger.

"That was foul." Sokka said before sipping the liquid.

"I did warn you."

"There is no way you could have properly warned me for that."

"What's important is now you need to hydrate." Sokka pointedly stared at him as he downed the rest of the glass in one go. Zuko laughed but took it to hand it over to a waiting servant.

"So why did you get me at the crack of dawn?"

"Figured you wouldn't have slept well."

"Yeah okay."

"I'm sorry about Suki."

"I do not even want to discuss it anymore."

"Works for me. Come do tai chi with me."

After exercising and more glasses of water, the pair walked into a study to have breakfast. There was an egg and rice dish that had a sauce made from tomatoes and spices. Simple, but was something that they could sit and talk over.

"What's it actually going to take?" Sokka asked as he reclined in the chair opposite of where Zuko stood.

"To move her? Not much. Just a handful of guards to make sure that no one tries anything en route." Zuko, in turn, sat down on the table behind him and picked up the plate with his breakfast.

"So you pick her up and then drop her off, where?"

"Capital City Prison. It's on the other side of the city from her hospital."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"It's the best one I've been able to think of in, admittedly, a handful of hours."

"I meant moving her with Ozai period." Zuko went silent and covered it by taking a bite of his food.

"I want to know what happened to my mother." He finally said, as softly as he now set down his plate.

"Look, I get the mother stuff. Between Katara and I, you aren't going to find anyone as understanding. I'm just worried that you're moving things too quickly."

 _You should see what I'm doing with your sister._ Zuko coughed and mentally stamped down the quip.

"I appreciate your point, trust me, I do. I just worry that the longer I wait, the longer my enemies have to plot."

"Man, you are seriously paranoid." Coming from anyone else, Zuko would have been offended. Sokka he understood, and instead he just felt mildly annoyed, and not at his friend.

"If only it hadn't been hard-won paranoia."

"How many times have you almost died?"

"Promise not to tell Katara?" Sokka laughed and Zuko bit the tip of his tongue.

"She worries too much. Though she seems more relaxed now that she and Aang split." Zuko startled to attention and his heart leapt into his throat.

"What?"

"She didn't tell you? She and Aang are on the outs." Sokka shoveled a heaping spoonful of food into his mouth. "They had some kind of fight."

"I believe it was about her going home."

"And babies, probably." Sokka swallowed and leaned forward. "I know we're all friends, but I really didn't like her being with Aang." Zuko raised his eyebrow.

"Why's that?"

"He was, I don't know, like banking her. Subduing everything that makes my sister so, crazy. But good. Seeing her here, she looks better. I think it's been good for her." Sokka said and continued eating.

A gasp burst into Zuko's mind and he moved quickly to sit behind the desk.

"Having her here has been good for me too. You too, of course."

"Aww, has the Fire Lord been lonely?" Zuko chuckled and pulled his plate over.

"A little. Uncle doesn't stay in residence much since he started carrying on like a fool with Yong. I don't have very many friends in the Fire Nation."

"I mean, I gathered as much with the whole assassination attempt thing." Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Are you going back to the South Pole with Katara?" He asked and now Sokka looked exasperated.

"No, I think I'm going to-" Sokka paused as the door opened and Rin stepped into the room.

"Fire Lord." Rin held her writing board to her chest as she bowed lightly.

"Hello Cousin." Zuko said as he stood. Still bent over, Rin flinched and straightened slowly.

"I have brought Lady Suki as requested." She said. Zuko saw from the corner of his eye as Sokka shoved more food into his mouth.

"Let her in please Rin." Rin stood to the side and gestured with her arm. In walked Suki, looking tired and sullen.

"Good morning Suki. Have you eaten?"

"Of course." Suki said and moved to sit on a small couch. Rin walked over to a squat end table and set down her board.

"Did you need anything else Fire Lord?"

"Would you mind sending in someone for the dishes? And if it's not too troubling, find Katara and escort her here." Rin pulled her lips into a thin line in annoyance.

"You couldn't have asked me this earlier when I was going to that wing?" She snapped, flicking her wrist to indicate Suki.

"It just slipped my mind. My apologies Cousin." Zuko said with a smile. Rin looked like she was trying to set Zuko on fire with her mind, and it was a look Sokka must have noticed as the other man snorted.

"I'll be right back." She said, her tone clipped, and she turned on her heel to walk out of the room.

"That woman is going to poison you." Sokka said and stretched forward to scoot his plate onto the desk.

"What did you need me here for Zuko?" Suki spoke up and Zuko turned to look at her once more.

"I want to move Azula today." Suki frowned.

"Today?" She repeated. "Doesn't that seem a little hasty?"

"That does seem to be the going opinion." Zuko said and shot a glance at Sokka.

"Let's see what Katara says." Sokka said and Zuko sighed. He didn't want to think about what Katara would say. Mostly because as soon as he started to think about her at all, he found himself very distracted.

When she walked into the room, Zuko went into high alert. The last person he wanted to have aware of his intentions of Katara was her brother, so Zuko kept a firm hold on his composure. His pulse began to race as he watched her move and talking, let alone to her, seemed hardly natural.

When he finally had to leave the room, he had to resist "accidentally" brushing up against her.

He felt like he could breathe when he stepped out into the hall.

Zuko gathered a few guards while Suki went to collect Ty Lee. A headache was starting to form behind his eyes and he could feel anxiety begin to climb its way up from his stomach. All he wanted to do was crawl back into that warm space next to Katara, listening to her breathe.

When the two women approached him, Zuko was glad to note that while Ty Lee looked pale, she did not give any other sign of feeling anxious. Ty Lee - and Mai for that matter - was not cowardly, but both of them had done things out of necessity while still in their comfort zones. They had not been tested or put under the kind of pressure that Team Avatar had.

To give her credit, Ty Lee had faced Azula once before. But that had come as a surprise and occurred in a fleeting moment. This was something more formal, more planned, and much more traitorous.

"Good morning Fire Lord." Ty Lee bowed in greeting and Zuko bobbed his head.

"I hope you found your accommodations to your liking."

"They were more than enough, thank you."

"Well, let's not linger then." Suki said and ran a hand through her hair.

"There's a carriage waiting for us. It's the fastest way to get there." Zuko added, cutting off Suki's coming argument. Instead, the pair followed behind him wordlessly.

The ride to the hospital was, thankfully, peaceful. They discussed the small details of the move, and Ty Lee had questions about how they were actually going to be getting Azula into her was locked up in the cell that had previously held Iroh, which was just a metal cage in a small stone room. Zuko admitted that there were larger, more comfortable rooms within the prison, where political prisoners with money had been kept. This had been originally used as incentive for Ozai to talk about Ursa, but the former Fire Lord had yet to take it.

When they arrived, Suki and Ty Lee disembarked before Zuko stepped down. He had, oddly, been torn when deciding how to dress. He didn't know if he should arrive as the Fire Lord, to remind her what he was, or if he should come to her as family.

Absently, Zuko touched the lower part of his scar.

He had dressed casually, favoring the robed top done in crimson with gold fabric on the edges. Black sash and black pants, with the small crownlet stuck in his loosely pulled back hair. He would never be the Fire Lord that his sister would have been, or that their father had been. But he still was, when they were locked away.

As the trio walked, the handful of guards fanned out behind them. The building, like many within the capital, sprawled. It was painted a blinding white that was somehow always clean, no matter when Zuko had chosen to visit.

They entered through the front, which held a rather large set of doors. Inside, the floor was done in planks of light, creamy wood. It looked soft. The walls, and pretty much everything else, was done in a muted, creamy green. The doctors and head nurses, as Zuko had come to learn, wore cotton uniforms that were a crisp white. The other staff wore the same uniforms, but in a green similar to the walls.

Zuko had been told that the color limited agitation among the patients and calm patients were usually preferred.

The entire building was also ten degrees colder than the outside. There was an impressive pumping system in the walls and under the floors that moved water from the underground, sipping away at the ambient heat.

With firebenders, this was also done as a way to keep them calm.

It reminded Zuko of The Cooler, and he always became immediately uncomfortable.

In the middle of the large foyer was the desk that was labelled "MAIN RECEIVING" and effectively blocked the way into the rest of the campus. The nurse stationed there, an elderly man wearing green, looked up as they approached. If he was shocked to see either the Fire Lord or a small group of armed guards, he did not show it.

"Have you come to visit your sister, Fire Lord?" The man asked when Zuko walked up to the desk.

"No. I've come to have her released." He said. Again, the man did not give any outward appearance of surprise.

"I will get her doctor." The man said and pressed a small switch on a board of switches on the desk. He then went back to the papers that were being moved from one file to another. Standing there, waiting, Ty Lee finally said the thing that plagued Zuko since the beginning.

"It's so _quiet_." She whispered sharply to Suki. Zuko, keeping his back to them, smirked. It was a puzzle that Zuko had never been able to figure out. Surely there were people who succumbed to fits, or had episodes like his sister. He had always wondered that just like the bright exterior of the building, no matter the time he came, everything was always in order.

He had asked Azula about it. Had asked her directly if she was being harmed or drugged. While she usually just mocked him, she nevertheless seemed self-aware and without a sign of harm. Zuko then hoped that for once, his paranoia was unfounded and that the Matsu Institute was actually just good at what it did.

"The Institute was built only fifty years ago, for Matsu Ino's daughter who had some sort of affliction. She apparently believed that the Kemurikage was coming for her and would harm herself. Ino created the Institute to protect and care for his daughter while also looking for treatments. They apparently are highly recommended for their treatment of the deranged." Zuko said and turned to face the two women.

"What are the Kemurikage?" Suki asked. Ty Lee blanched and shivered.

"They're spirits who take troubled children." She replied and shivered again. The Kemurikage were a typical story with which to frighten small children.

"Fire Lord." Zuko turned and saw Dr. Zulani walk up to the other side of the desk. Dr. Zulani was Azula's main doctor and he had had many meetings with the woman. She was older, around Iroh's age, and had studied in a hospital in Ba Sing Se. She was, allegedly, the best.

"Hello Dr. Zulani." The doctor pushed through a nearly invisible hinged door at the side of the desk and shook hands with Zuko. He had liked her for how quickly she was able to drop much of the formalities.

"What can I help you with today Fire Lord?" Dr. Zulani asked and only glanced at the retinue that he had brought with him.

"I need to move Azula, like we discussed." Dr. Zulani's eyes narrowed and her lips pulled into a thin line.

"You do realize that if you weren't the Fire Lord I would have every legal right to ignore your request and keep your sister here."

"I understand how you feel Dr. Zulani." Zuko started but the doctor cut him off.

"This isn't about how I _feel_ Fire Lord, it is about gross medical negligence. Your sister is nowhere near mentally ready to be near your father. While he has been very straightforward with his abuse of you, your sister has been undergoing severe psychological torture from your father since toddlerhood." Dr. Zulani said sternly and Zuko almost flinched.

He had always thought that Azula had been the favored one. But even his mother had taken him one day and told him, "Even your father's favor burns."

"It's only temporary."

"It could, no, it _will_ undo the years of progress your sister has made."

"It's going to be done doctor."

"This is incredibly selfish." Zuko was stunned enough to pause. "You are attempting to buy your mother at the sake of your sister and I will tell you right now," Dr. Zulani leaned in close to Zuko. "No mother would want that."

"Dr. Zulani, I have trusted you this entire time, but I need you to trust me." Again, Zuko was cut off.

"You are still a _child_. You expect me to trust you when you are barely able to stand on your own right now?" Zuko bristled.

"I am still the Fire Lord Dr. Zulani." Zuko said, his tone low. Dr. Zulani threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Then have it be on your head _Fire Lord_. Your sister's fate is entirely your doing from this point on." Dr. Zulani turned on her heel and slammed the hinged door open. She marched down the hall and they could all hear her heavy steps for longer than they expected.

The nurse still did not look surprised.

They were silent for a moment till Ty Lee spoke up.

"Man, that lady is pretty smart." Zuko rubbed his face with both hands; his headache now blossoming in full force.

"It's why I put her in charge of Azula." Zuko groaned and pulled down on his cheeks. He let go and sighed. "And she's completely right."

"Is it worth it then?" Suki asked.

Zuko remembered the fleeting moments from his childhood. He remembered his mother, mostly, but he held one coherent moment of his first time really seeing his sister. He was two years older than her and it wasn't until about six that he could remember her.

She had always been mean. She was born mean. But at four, she was still just a pudgy toddler who shot fireballs with unnervingly good accuracy. Many of these fireballs would be directed at small animals, with Zuko himself being a close second.

Still, he remembered their mother loving them both. Azula wasn't around Ursa much - now Zuko understood that Ozai had kept the two separated - but Ursa used to insist that they collect extra flowers or draw an extra picture for Azula.

"I think finding out what happened to our mother might change how Azula feels about our father." Zuko could taste the dust as he spoke.

"Okay then." Suki said and Ty Lee shuddered again.

They waited for a long while, but soon Dr. Zulani was back. Azula walked softly beside her, and she was remarkably dressed in a clean tunic over black pants. She looked clean, and only marginally thinner. Her hair was neatly clipped short and pinned back.

"Fire Lord." Dr. Zulani kept her voice light. Azula kept her gaze down as Dr. Zulani went through the door and held it open for her.

"Azula, do you know where we're going?" Zuko asked. Azula looked up and her eyes were still sharp. Zuko sighed and wondered what those years of progress actually meant.

"You're going to throw me into a dark cell just like Father." Azula hissed and Zuko resisted rubbing his eyes again. Couldn't give her a sign of weakness to latch onto.

"If you want to go with that, sure." Dr. Zulani shot him a look and put her hands on Azula's shoulders.

"Just remember what we talked about Azula. You need to work on maintaining your space." She said and then released Azula. She then turned to Zuko. "Treat her well Fire Lord." Zuko nodded and then began to walk back toward the entrance.

"Hello Azula." Ty Lee said. Zuko didn't turn around to watch the interaction.

"Shut up traitor." He already knew what it looked like.

Azula was oddly quiet on the ride back. She sat on one bench of the carriage while Zuko and Suki sat on the other. Ty Lee stood awkwardly in the doorway glancing nervously from one side to the other. Suki looked disinterested, and Zuko stared at Azula. He tried to see something, anything, that would give away what she and Ozai had already plotted out. But she just looked the same; angry and slightly crazed.

The ride through the city was once again peaceful and they arrived at the prison with no issue. The guards came out and escorted the small group into the prison, following them as they wound around through the inside of the sprawling, cavernous prison.

Two cells that sat side by side and shared a sort of drawing "room" had already been prepared. Thick carpets had been laid to ward off the chill and guards holding torches illuminated what the sunlight, coming in through multiple high windows, could not.

Ozai had already been moved, per Zuko's instruction that morning. However, he made no move to greet either his son or daughter. Instead, he sat in a chair, reading.

"Hello Father." Zuko said as the guards unlocked the main cell. The shared space was where Ozai and Azula could take meals, if they wished, but they were still relegated to their individual spaces for most of the time. Ty Lee escorted Azula back into her private cell.

"Azula will be staying here for a little. I'm sure you have much to discuss." Zuko said as Ty Lee closed the cell door and began walking back. Ozai turned a page in his book.

"You should have killed us Zuko." Ozai said, not looking up. Azula burst into hysterical laughter and Ty Lee moved faster out of the shared cell.

"Zuzu couldn't do it. Zuzu is _soft_." Azula barked and howled with greater laughter. Zuko shook his head, turned, and walked out of the room.

His head was absolutely pounding and Azula's laughter echoed off all the stone.


	9. Chapter 9

Seeing the look on Zuko's face as she entered, Katara could suddenly focus on nothing else. He was pale and his hair was disheveled, as if he had tousled it while it was tied back. Actually, it looked exactly like that.

He sat, slumped, in an arm chair. He was in the small library she had nestled in the night before. But he looked pained, and tired.

"Zuko?" Katara asked after she heard Rin shut the door at her exit. Zuko didn't look up, only cradled his head in his hands.

"Did I do the right thing Katara?" She heard a faint click and walked over to the chair. Kneeling beside it, Katara put an arm around Zuko's shoulders and the other she put over his lap.

"I can't tell you that Zuko. It might be wrong for many reasons, but it might be necessary. It all depends." She began rubbing small circles on his back as she spoke.

"Why does everything have to be so difficult." His tone was too flat for it to be a question. Katara sighed but shook his knees with her hand.

"Hey," She cajoled and he finally lifted his head to look at her. "Not everything is."

"Oh." Still flat, almost angry.

"You, I have found, are incredibly easy." It took a moment for her words to register, and she noticed when they did, because Zuko suddenly burst into laughter.

"It's hard to be a brooding prince when you do that." He said and sat back in the chair. Katara rocked back on her heels and lightly sat down. Pulling her knees to her chest, Katara looked up at the not brooding prince and smiled.

"Tell me what happened."

So he told her.

She found that it was the hardest, his telling of the day, when he discussed the doctor's vehement argument against Azula's release. She felt a pressure on her chest thinking how she agreed, and felt worse when she realized that Zuko did too.

But his sister's sanity was a price he was willing to pay for his mother. Katara tried to think of an equitable exchange, what she would sacrifice for information with her mother. She realized that she had been willing to sacrifice her relationship with Aang, that time with the Southern Raiders.

That time when Zuko had supported her unwaveringly and took every step into the dark with her, no matter the end result.

She watched as he laced his fingers together, squeezing his hands tight to make his knuckles go purple and white. He got to a point where he sighed and he let his hands relax, fall open. Now his thumbs slipped over one another as he spoke.

"Zuko." He stopped and they looked at each other. "You're not a bad person." Zuko stood up and held out his hands. Katara took them and he pulled her up. Still holding her hands, he looked at her intently.

"I am selling my sister's soul for a chance, a slim chance, at finding my mother."

"Then you're not a good person either."

"Then what am I?" Katara placed his hands on her hips and he held them there lightly. She put her arms around his neck and tilted her head up toward his face.

"You are a man. And you're here with me." She tightened her arms and brought herself up to kiss him. Now Zuko's hands tightened and he grabbed onto her, pulling her body into his.

"Are you rewarding me?" He asked when she pulled away, only slightly.

"Life exists in many moments. This one is very separate from earlier, which is a moment that you'll have to deal with again later."

"So, this is a break?"

"You talk too much." Zuko chuckled and then kissed her, gently. Everything about him became gentle. His fingers moved lightly up her body, running up her arms before arching to her back. His touch was feathery but Katara could feel each fingertip as it traced its way down the sides of her back. Zuko's hands fell open against the round fullness of her backside and she grinned, slightly, as she felt his squeeze, slightly.

"You, on the other hand," He said as he moved his face to her neck. "Are perfect." His hands came back up, pressing harder, following the line of her spine. Katara gasped and arched into him, noting that not all of him was gentle. One of his arms wrapped around her waist, the other slid up her neck, to tangle his fingers in her hair.

"Is it fair, that I get to enjoy this?"

"I learned a long time ago that life isn't fair." She answered. "Unbind me."

Now his fingers, firm and deft, undid the ties of her clothing. He unwound bolts of cloth and, for how quiet it had been, Katara was surprised that they made no noise as they hit the floor. Surely someone would hear. Someone would find them.

Someone had to notice when a fire burned this bright.

For him, her hands were just as firm, and just as caressing. They tucked up under the hem of his shirt and skimmed up his chest. She had felt the smooth knot of the lightning scar with its webbed tendrils, and here and there were the thin stitched lines of scars-to-be. Damaged, inside and out, but still her tall and not-so-brooding prince.

"Disrobe me." He said, his voice no more than a throaty whisper. She had lingered on his chest, thinking about the constant battering he underwent. So her hands were feathery as they traced down his sides, picking up the hem again and lifting it upward.

She couldn't reach him, now that he stood a whole head taller than her. He stopped and shrugged out of the shirt, letting it fall out of his hands as he stared at her. Looking down, she stared back.

He had the skin of freshly poured cream. Her hand, now resting on his stomach, looked like stirred up mud. And he was so lean, she could see the curve of his pelvis and the faint outline of his ribs. She knew he was strong but Zuko looked as if he hadn't an ounce of fat on him.

From the dresses she could no longer wear, Katara knew she wasn't a match for the women of the Fire Nation court.

"Where did you just go?" Zuko asked and Katara, not raising her eyes, let out one lone, breathy laugh.

"I cannot for the life of me understand how you find me attractive."

"Then let me educate you." He grabbed her, spun her, and suddenly he was sitting back in the chair with her on his lap. Her legs were tossed over one arm of the chair, while her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck. "You're gorgeous, for one."

"I'm fat."

"And?" She slapped his chest and scowled. "You are. You water benders are supposed to be. And I am not particularly bothered by that since it really brings out certain assets." He grabbed her again, a little rougher, and Katara's heart pounded. "Which means, I think you've got fantastic breasts." She was still bound but he kissed her chest anyway. Katara felt parts of her stiffen, parts of her rush with heat, and her throat tightened.

"I'm trying to find a non-water related metaphor for your hair, but it drives me crazy. I find myself fantasizing about taking you with me on top just so I can have a hand in it."

Her throat still constricted, Katara tried to speak. "How else would you take me?" Zuko laughed and slid a hand down to her thigh.

"It would be more you taking me. The thought of you taking your pleasure from me at your whim and leisure is intensely gratifying." One hand in her hair, one at her thigh, Katara felt like she was being pulled in two. "But that's not what we're talking about."

"Mmm." Having lost either her voice or her ability to speak, Katara stayed mostly mute.

"Your mouth. Blazes, beyond the amount of roasting sass you can expel, you have the nicest pair of lips I have ever had the pleasure of crossing. The sass was also fine because I like how quick you are. No simpering damsel in distress here, Master Katara." The hand on her thigh moved under her and pressed into more sensitive flesh.

"I'm not a Master, yet."

"You can be my mistress then." As the words came out of his mouth, they looked at each other. She knew what he had meant, but that is not what she felt in her gut. "Katara."

"We can't be together, can we." She said, her voice low and soft.

"Katara, you are with me now and I am never letting go." He kissed her and she put her mind to resisting. They were both too political, too diametric, but his kiss was urgent, his hands on her were grasping. Katara melted into him, into his kiss.

"I find you attractive," He whispered into her ear after they parted. "Because you are strong, you are beautiful, you are sexy, and you're so oblivious to it all that you don't even think to temper it." Pausing, Katara undid the tie in Zuko's hair. She ran a hand through it, feeling her fingers briefly snag on tangles.

"I like your hair." She whispered back. Startled, Zuko put his head back and looked into her eyes.

"Mine?" He asked, incredulous.

"It just, pours through my hands. It's so soft and smooth." She murmured. The corner of Zuko's mouth hitched up in a smile.

"Can I go back to talking about you?" He asked and pressed his lips to the curve of her neck. Katara sighed and relaxed into his hands.

"That would be nice." She said.

"Can we...talk about you in my, room?" He questioned, his lips still so close to her skin that she could feel them momentarily as he shaped different sounds.

"That would also be, nice." She said.

There was a back passageway, because of course there was. He pulled her through the darkened tunnels, his other hand outstretched holding a flame that illuminated only a small portion of them. They were quiet, though no one was around to hear them.

"No one is staying in this wing so we should be okay." He said.

"What does that mean?" She asked. He looked back only long enough to grin at her and then pushed on a section of the wall. Panels pushed open and they walked through.

Into an empty hallway.

"Zuko." Katara hissed. "I am practically naked!" She hid behind him and tightly grasped the hand holding hers. Zuko only laughed.

"Then we better hurry!" He pulled her again, this time practically running as they made their way down the hall. Katara hadn't been in the family wing before and she found it odd how homey it looked.

"In here." Zuko opened a door and pulled her inside. He closed the door and stepped past Katara, extending his arms. "My rooms."

"So, which fantasy is winning right now?" She asked. Zuko looked confused and dropped his arms.

"Eh?"

"Me?"

"What about you?"

"Top or bottom?" Zuko looked like he suddenly had swallowed his tongue and turned bright red.

"Are you serious?"

"When are we going to have another chance?"

"But, I mean, with you."

"What about me?"

"I wanted your first time to be, you know, special." Katara stepped up to him, lightly tucked her fingers into the top of his pants and pulled ever so slightly.

"Zuko, we're practically soldiers. The fact that my first time is indoors makes it special."

"Katara…" Zuko sounded pained and she smiled. One hand slipped free of his pants and she slid her fingers over the front of them. Zuko's eyes widened and he immediately scooped her up. "Yep, okay, you convinced me."

Laughing, Katara tried to brace herself as he suddenly swung around and marched to the bed. Before she could get a grasp of him, Zuko unceremoniously tossed her onto the bed as she squealed.

As he undid his pants, Katara sat up to undo her bindings. Zuko looked up and glared at her.

"No." He ordered. Katara held her hands up and fell back onto the bed. She heard more clothing hit on the floor, but some distance away. Then Zuko was in bed with her, lying next to her.

"Can you breathe with that on?" He asked. Katara looked down at her chest binding and shrugged.

"I mean, yeah. It's worn for support only so it's looser than say, people who bind for fighting or something."

"Okay good. So I can start from the bottom and work my way up." Zuko moved between her legs and Katara laughed.

"Good luck." The bottom set of bindings was to protect against chafing and just to keep warm the more vulnerable parts of a person. They started around the thighs, one wide band of cloth for each leg, and wound up to be tucked under a wider band that went from below the navel to just under the hips.

"I don't need luck when I have patience." Zuko untucked the end of the wrap around her abdomen and plucked at various points. Katara was surprised to feel the whole thing loosen. After the plucking came light tugging and suddenly, Zuko was sliding bands of the cloth down her legs. With that gone, he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and began unwrapping.

"They will come off, eventually." She offered and Zuko stopped. He looked so at ease there, between her legs, one of which tossed over him. He was entangled in her. He was hers.

"You're blushing Katara." He said.

"You look good there. Betwixt and between me." She replied. He raised his brow.

"Oh? Well then let me stay here for a bit." He lowered himself, shifted her other leg over his other shoulder. "I don't know what they call this where you're from, but here it's called 'warming the ember.'"

"Warming…?" Her voice drifted before being cut off by a sharp intake of air. His lips, no, his tongue, both? He was warm and soft and sucking at her. His tongue widened to spread the thin folds of her, then narrowed to roll over the small nub he had found. Her head spun and she could soon no longer focus on what he was doing to her.

Now and then she would gasp. Now and then she would arch her back and whimper. Now and then she would open her mouth but her throat was closed.

She didn't have the mind to count how many times she arched and shuddered. But when Zuko was done, she felt tense yet languid.

"Finding the pearl." She said. Zuko looked curiously at her. "That's what they call that, where I'm from." Zuko smiled.

"Sex is ridiculous isn't it?" He said and bent down to kiss her. His lips were warm and wet.

"I don't know, you've sold me on it." She said.

"Wonderful. Then as payment," Zuko paused and, in one strong, fluid motion, slid his arm underneath her and rolled so that she was on top of him. "Would you mind unwrapping and letting me look at you?"

Katara sat up and felt the length of Zuko's erection resting against her backside. She suddenly felt helpless, lost in a mix of lust and anxiety. She had no idea what she was doing.

"Katara." His voice could get so low, and it wrapped its way through her chest and calmed her fluttering heart. His hands, ever present, were at her hips. She began to unwind the band of cloth at her chest and as she did, she looked down at herself.

The swell of her breasts slowly emerged as the cloth loosened. Below that was the soft slope of her belly, not flat like the women who could wear a silk robe and not betray a single curve. Here and there she could see silvery veins that had appeared when she could suddenly eat again, when she no longer had to worry about rations.

"A calm river can hide sharp rocks." Katara stopped, her hands behind her as she rolled the cloth from around her upper back.

"Excuse me?" She asked, slightly bewildered.

"I know what you're seeing. But you're not seeing everything." By the unforgiving depths, would his hands not stop moving? His fingers gripped into the flesh of her backside and she took in a sharp breath. "You are incredibly muscular. I bet you could crush a melon between your thighs." Katara scowled.

"That is equally as unattractive." She said and continued unwinding.

"I beg to differ." He moved his fingers over the tops of her thighs and inward. "I very much like the idea of many things running down your legs." He found the slickness of her that had continued to come from her even after he had stopped his kissing. The cloth fell from her hands and away from her body. Immediately, Zuko's gaze was drawn to what was revealed. "I could die now."

"This is nothing you haven't seen before."

"You say that like women aren't all painfully different."

"Just how many women _have_ you been with?"

"Katara, lift up just a little." Worried she was crushing him, Katara lifted herself up a few inches above his body. "You're the only one that matters." Then he pulled her down on top of him.

She had expected pain. Women in her tribe had talked about it at great length. Usually, there was blood, but not always. Always, there was pain.

But she was so wet, so ready for him, that every inch of Zuko's cock slid easily into her. She gasped, which made her rock, which made him gasp, which made him arch, pushing just that much deeper into her.

"What do I do?" She asked. She panted.

"Honestly Katara," He replied. He groaned. "Whatever you want."

There were only a few motions she could actually use. She had already taken in all of him and to raise herself up would be to lose him. She rocked back and forth, unsure but enjoying the feeling of the head of his cock rubbing inside her.

"But what do you want my prince?" She asked. He grabbed her again.

"I'll show you a few things."

Afterward, he held her. They were both spent, and the warmth that had slipped out of her now cooled on the skin of her inner legs. They were both sweating, but still he held her, her back to his chest, his arm thrown over her.

"Did it hurt?" He finally asked her. Katara nestled back into him and pulled the blankets up and over her shoulder.

"No. Surprisingly."

"I've been told that if one does enough work in the beginning, that it shouldn't hurt."

"Been many a girls' first time then?" She quipped, but she felt a hollowness in her stomach.

"You do know I've only been with Mai right? And I was not her first time, though she was mine." Katara turned her head as far as it would go, but she could not see his face.

"Seriously?"

"What did you expect?" Katara turned her face back to the wall and shrugged.

"I mean, it just seemed that with you being the Fire Lord and attractive, that you would have women all over you."

"I do. But I'm not like that. I just can't find the desire to bed random women. I need to get to know them, to feel like there's more between us than desire. Or, I want the desire to come from some place more personal."

"So what, you collect women and hoard them till you're ready to bed them?"

"You've found me out. I was just letting you age like firewine till you were ready to drink."

"How do people consider you charming?"

"Says the woman currently in bed with this inept weirdo." Katara laughed and Zuko held her tighter, nuzzling the back of her head with his nose.

"I love you." He murmured into her hair. Katara put her hands on his and squeezed it.

"So you've said."

"Come take a bath with me." He kissed the back of her head, slapped her backside, and rolled out of bed as she protested. Finding that her legs trembled as she stood, Katara followed slowly after him. They walked into a small side room and there she found a larger bathing room that had a pool filled with steaming water. Petals floated in it and the air smelled faintly floral.

Zuko stepped in and moved through the water toward the center. He flicked water toward her with his hand.

"Coming in?" He crouched into the water so that it raised to his neck. Katara, flicking her hand, sent a gush of water at his face. He sputtered and stood, water now streaming down his chest. He let loose a string of curses as he rubbed his eyes.

"Damn it Katara." He sounded angry and Katara shied away. "I think a petal got in my eye."

"Zuko I'm sorry. I…" She rushed into the pool toward him. As she got close, he suddenly grabbed her and fell backward, causing them both to crash under the water. For a moment, he held her, and she opened her eyes to glare at him. He kissed her, just a pressing of lips, and let her go. They broke the surface together.

"You're a jerk." She said and Zuko grinned.

"I think you have the upper hand in this arena. So I'll take any opportunity given to me." Katara went quiet as she thought. Zuko dipped under the water again and rubbed his hair. Still thinking, Katara looked around for anything that might resemble soap, when she abruptly felt a sharp pain on her ass. Shrieking, she thrashed in the water and Zuko popped up again, laughing.

"Did you just _bite_ me?" Katara balked. Zuko laughed harder and Katara huffed out a breath. "Oh that is it." Shifting one leg behind her, Katara pushed her hands outward toward him. Finally noticing, Zuko saw her movements and began a mad, splashing dash for the edge of the pool. Too late, it seemed, as the water around him held him in place. "You're on timeout." The water behind him, that wasn't holding him, split apart and the column that bound him pushed through. At the other end of the small pool as another set of stairs and Katara set Zuko down there. Water filled the pathway she had made but still his liquid bonds held.

"Now that's just mean." He said and Katara stuck out her tongue.

"Where's the soap?" She asked and he tilted his head to the left. "Thank you."

After Katara had washed and rinsed, she walked over to where Zuko was stuck.

"Having fun?" She inquired and Zuko's lone brow raised.

"Surprisingly, yes. It is very entertaining watching you." He answered. Katara pushed away the water below his waist and found him erect and waiting.

"Again?" There was laughter in her voice and Zuko smiled in return.

"Looking at you, there can be no wonder." Now she straddled him, though the angle was different as he was sitting. She lowered herself onto him again and kissed him as she did. Right as she slid to the base of his cock, she caught his lower lip between her teeth and he groaned.

"Blazes Katara, are you always so wet?" He asked as she settled into place.

"I am a waterbender." She sighed as she rose a little before sliding back down into place. She braced herself by putting her arms on his shoulders, as his forever moving hands were still bound behind him, and began a rhythmic bouncing on his lap. They kissed again, and Zuko's tongue pushed forward to meet hers. That somehow undid her, having him pushing through both sets of lips. She leaned her head back, momentarily looking up at the tiled ceiling before closing her eyes. She didn't want to be distracted by anything, only wanted to feel him inside of her. Her hands moved over his shoulders and down onto his back. Her fingers pressed into his flesh as she now moved back and forth, away and to.

His hands now were in her hair, pulling her back to him. His mouth was on hers and he kissed her roughly. He pushed himself deep into her and stood, her body wrapped impossibly tight around him.

"Take a deep breath." He whispered and they plunged into the water again.

For a moment, Katara couldn't tell which way they had fallen. All she cared was that he was still inside of her. But he had stopped moving and Katara felt a rising need to get him started.

Still submerged, Katara made a bubble for them and she laid on a bed of water.

"The air won't last long."

"Neither will I. I'm drowning in you Katara." Zuko was over her and in her, moving quickly and with deep, powerful thrusts. The raising need did not abet and somehow Zuko sensed this. One of his roving hands reached down between her legs and found the nub nestled just over the stretched pair of lips. He rubbed and rolled her flesh as he still moved in and out of her. The need, her need, coiled in the space right above his hand. With a gasp, Katara clung to Zuko's back, digging in her fingers.

"Zuko!" She yelled and felt the coiled need snap apart.

"Katara." Zuko clung to her now, his face pressed into the nape of her neck, both of his hands once again in her hair. His thrusts and breaths got faster till finally, he suddenly grabbed her ass with one hand and pulled himself further into her. She felt him spend himself in her, the same warm pulsing as earlier, and she cried out again.

Water rushed over them. They broke apart and rose to the surface. Weakly, they both made it back to the steps and sat down. Zuko pulled her to him and Katara rested her head on his chest, his arm over her shoulder.

"How long can you keep this up?" Katara asked as she interlocked her hand with his.

"As long as you'll have me."

"Good enough."

After the bath, both of them curled up back in the bed and fell asleep. They woke up, some time later, to a gentle knocking on the door. Zuko got up and put on a robe as Katara wriggled down further into the blankets. At the door, Zuko opened it a crack and spoke in a low tone to whoever was on the other side. Katara heard him curse sharply before closing the door.

"What is it?" She asked as he walked back to the bed.

"Sokka is looking for you."


	10. Chapter 10

It wasn't nearly as bad as they had thought. After the scrambling for clothes and tunnels and doors, Katara found that she didn't even need to concoct an excuse. Sokka had just gotten a letter from home and was relating that he now had no choice but to go home.

Apparently this whole process was going to be more formal than either of them had thought.

"Have you met this prince Amaqjuaq?" Sokka asked as they walked through one of the gardens.

"No, but father assures me that he is a top-notch guy." Katara muttered and Sokka glanced over at her, wary.

"So, you think they're going to try and marry you off?" He inquired and Katara scoffed.

"They wouldn't dare." Katara paused and kicked at a small rock on the path. "Are you really going to pass on the chiefdom?" Sokka kicked at another rock and sent it skittering off into the grass.

"If it had just been dad's job, what it was before the war and everything, then sure. I love our tribe, but I have no intention of overseeing it, the entire Southern Confederation, and working with the North Pole." Sokka stopped and rubbed the back of his head as he looked up at the sky. "I really respect Arnook, but after Yue I honestly can't be in the same room as him anymore."

"Well, if they manage to marry me to Amaq then you'll still have to deal with him since he'll be my father-in-law."

"I guess that's one thing Aang's got going for him. No in-laws." They laughed and resumed walking in quiet for a few minutes.

"Yue is why Suki is so mad at me right now." Sokka said and Katara startled.

"How so?"

"She had asked me why I wasn't going home. She started fighting with me, saying that we both had our homes to go and protect. I told her that she was my home. She tried to tell me that I only felt this way because she was my first love." Sokka trailed off and Katara put her hand on his back.

"Why is she upset about Yue?"

"Because she asked me if I was still in love with her."

"Oh Sokka." Sokka shrugged off Katara's hand and stepped away.

"It's hard to explain. But yeah, if Yue had managed to survive that time, if she hadn't become the moon spirit, I would have run right back to the North Pole and married her. I mean, I had suddenly become a savior of the world, friend of the Avatar, and the son of the head chief of the Southern Confederation of Tribes. I would have been in the perfect position to marry her and it would have been beautiful." Sokka sighed and his head fell forward. He postured, putting his hands on his hips. "But she didn't. She's gone. And even though I still love her, it's not anything that drives me. I love Suki, more than I probably have any right to. I can love both her and Yue. But she just thinks I'm settling for her."

"Are you?" Katara stood behind him and watched his shoulders droop.

"Of course not. I would've fallen in love with her even if Yue had lived. Then there would be a problem. Now, I don't see a problem. It's not like I have a choice."

"I think that's the problem. I think she wants to know that if there _were_ a choice, that you would choose her." Sokka shook his head and turned to face her.

"Okay, but there isn't a choice. And, putting that aside, I find that I am capable of loving more than one person at a time. But still, Yue isn't here and I only have one of the women I'm in love with so why does it matter?" He groaned and slapped his hands to his face. "I know how it sounds okay?" He pulled his cheeks down and groaned again. "I love Suki for different reasons than I love Yue. I want different things with her. I don't see her as a replacement or, or a second-best. If I'm being completely honest," Sokka turned round again and put his hands in his hair. "Honestly, I would want them both."

"Yeah, okay. That's weird." Katara said and stood next to him. Sokka looked at her and then burst into fits of laughter.

"By the frigid depths don't you think I know that?" He coughed and Katara patted his back. When the settled, Sokka put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed her. "So she and I decided to put things on ice for a little bit so we can sort things out."

"I'm sorry Sokka." Katara said and put her head on his shoulder. He patted the top of her head with his free hand.

"Thanks Katara." He sighed and they naturally disengaged from each other. "Wanna talk about Aang?"

"UGH." Katara threw her hands upward and walked away from the laughing Sokka.

"Anyway," She said as they began to walk toward the palace. Sokka glanced over at her. "How did you get a letter?"

"Post?" Sokka asked and Katara swatted him. "I'm serious. Mail gets delivered to the palace and we got letters."

"We?"

"Yeah, you have one too."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I grabbed it and forgot until this very moment when you brought it up again."

"I swear, I have no idea how any woman tolerates you."

"I'm not going to give it to you if you're going to be so mean to me." Katara blinked and studied Sokka's face. He smirked. She glared. Sokka grinned wider. Katara bent herself over, just a little. He stopped grinning. "Katara." She grinned. "Katara!" He started to edge away. Katara lunged. "KATARA NO!"

Katara tackled Sokka to the ground but he had been ready for the hit. Putting his foot up, by the time his back hit the ground, Sokka was already pushing Katara up and over. She rolled, but Katara lept up just as Sokka did and they stared at each other.

"I'm faster than you are." He said and put one hand up. Katara twitched her hands and Sokka looked to his left.

"You sure about that?" Water flicked up for just a second.

He turned back to her. "You leave your magic water out of this." Katara laughed and steadied herself.

"Aren't you going to run Sokka?" He paused, testing her bluff. Katara spun up a glob of water and sent it whizzing past his head. Sokka yelped, turned, and ran back for the safety of the palace. Before he had reached the doors, Katara had pelted his back with orbs of water. Finding himself soaked, Sokka turned and faced his sister. Katara stood, using a hand to spin three water blobs.

"Bet'ya can't hit me again." He said and crouched down. Katara, still spinning the water, scoffed and flicked her hair back behind her.

"I've been doing well so far." She replied and watched as Sokka stood, holding a long stick. "Ah."

"Bet'ya can't hit me again." He said and took his stance, holding the stick out defensively.

Katara then spent time chasing her brother around, lobbing orbs of water at him while he swung at them with the stick. He could connect more often than not and the orb would explode with enough force to sprinkle them both.

When they finally stopped, they were exhausted and soaked. They perched on a porch and Sokka pulled out a damp envelope.

"Here." He shook it and Katara plucked it from his hands. She broke the simple seal and unfolded the envelope to expose familiar writing.

As she read, Katara's hands started to slowly curl, the paper crinkling under her fingers.

"AH!" She yelled and jumped up, tearing the letter in half. She continued to yell inarticulately as she ripped the paper to pieces.

"I think this is the ONLY time I wish I were a Firebender." She stamped the pieces into the ground.

"Can I be of assistance?" Katara turned and found Zuko standing there. Against her wishes, she felt her eyes prick with tears.

"Set. It. On fire." She seethed and Zuko jumped down from the porch. Taking a deep breath, Zuko held his hands out over the shreds of the letter. Letting the breath out, flames jettisoned from his palms and the paper ignited.

"So," He said after the fire subsided and he stamped out the embers. "What was the good news?"

"I'm going to guess it was a letter from Aang." Sokka spoke up and Katara sat down, rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands.

"That _bastard_. He called my actions _immature_. He accused me of _stealing_ Dawa. He told me that when I _calmed down_ he would let me come to him to talk." Katara lowered her hands and sighed in resignation.

"Well it looks like we're all striking out in the romance department." Sokka said.

"What are you saying Sokka?" Zuko asked and Katara stared at him. "I thought our late night conversations meant something." Sokka looked at him, blinked rapidly, and then burst into laughter. Katara relaxed and managed a smile.

"Man, I can't deal with you right now." Sokka said as Zuko opened his arms.

"Sokka. Come on, bring it in buddy." Zuko walked toward Sokka and both he and Katara were laughing hard.

"Dude. No." Sokka choked out and put his foot up to fend off Zuko.

"Sokka." Now Zuko's mouth twitched and Katara could see him fighting back laughter. "I'll let you call me Zuki." Sokka now started coughing and Zuko started laughing. Katara felt her cheeks start to hurt but she couldn't stop laughing. She sniffed and watched Sokka slide down off the porch to hug Zuko.

"You are the weirdest guy I've ever met." Sokka said and clapped his hand on Zuko's back.

"That's only 'cause you can't meet yourself." They separated and Katara could only smile. As Sokka walked back to the porch, Zuko caught her eye and winked.

Her pulse fluttered for just a moment.

The next few days were spent in an easy routine. The mornings, the early mornings, Zuko and Sokka would spar. Katara would spend that time reading, as she had found worthwhile books to study. Her brother had asked her to join and in another time and Katara normally would have taken the opportunity to practice with someone of such a different bending style. But Zuko worked shirtless and Katara was frustrated by how distracted she would get.

She had wanted to work with Suki, but the other woman had disappeared with Ty Lee to work on the school and going to check on Azula.

At the end of the day, Ty Lee would report to Zuko and there was never a change. Azula and Ozai never spoke to each other and wouldn't even eat together.

In the moments between, Zuko and Katara continued their tryst.

Sometimes it was only stolen moments in an office. She would straddle him in a chair and his hands would slip down the shoulders of her robe. As his mouth went to a bare breast, Katara would run her fingers through his hair and hold his head close to her.

Other times, it was late enough that they drank fire wine in the moonlight. They would swim in the small bathing pool and Katara would make hands of the water and caress Zuko into madness. He would take her to her bed, soaking wet and ready for him. They would tangle themselves in the sheets and into each other.

It began to get more and more difficult to hide their affection. Zuko, in an attempt to make peace between Sokka and Suki, took everyone - including Ty Lee - to the Botanical Gardens. Again he threaded flowers in her hair and Katara felt herself pale as Ty Lee's alert gaze flicked over them.

It hurt to be so close to Zuko and not do the things she wanted. Simple things like hold his hand, or lean on him during the carriage rides. These were things that she did so readily and easily with Aang, to the point that she barely noticed doing them. But here, unable to even glance at him for too long, Katara noticed the absence of such gestures with a sharpness that surprised her.

And Zuko seemed unperturbed by the whole ordeal.

At night, when Katara was alone, she wondered what exactly it was that Zuko wanted. He said he loved her, but she would never catch him staring at her when others were around. He would never accidentally brush past her, or make any sort of sign that he was noticing her. During the times where they were together, Katara could never seem to bring it up. All she could think about was listening to him talk, or just feeling him hold her.

When they were around other people, Katara started to pull away. She prolonged her time in the study with her books to make her late for the group breakfast. She wouldn't look at him quite so often.

When they were alone, Zuko seemed quieter. But she would go to him and he would ask her about what she was reading. He seemed so earnest and genuine, as if he truly wanted to know what fascinated her, and she would always tell him.

It wasn't always just the sex. If it were, Katara wouldn't be so confused. Instead, Zuko talked to her about everything. They discussed politics, family, and the theories of other Waterbenders living in unknown locations. They had in fact spent one day alone just talking about the Foggy Swamp Benders.

So Katara was confused by Zuko's stoic attitude toward her. He was still congenial to her, Sokka, and Suki, with an icy politeness extended to Ty Lee. But he seemed to be reserved.

She ultimately brought it up to Chang.

"You are a smart girl," Chang started and sat Katara down on a cushion. "So I wonder how you can be so absolutely wrong about this." Katara balked and started to stand, but Chang put a firm hand on her shoulder and she sat back down. She had just gotten out of the shower and Chang had offered to speak with her while she brushed out her hair.

"Zuko, the Fire Lord, can't act like a lovesick puppycat in public. That would be devastating to his reputation." Chang said as she sat down on the couch behind Katara and started taking the comb through her wet hair.

"I guess I'm just not comfortable with being," Katara paused as the word got stuck in her throat. "His mistress."

"Did you ever hear about the Shadow Lady?"

"No."

"A long time ago, the Fire Nation was actually split in two. There was the Northern Kingdom and the Southern Kingdom. In order to unify the kingdoms and make them one nation, The king from the Northern Kingdom married the princess of the Southern Kingdom. Upon the death of her father, the two kingdoms would fall under the rule of the Northern King, as the princess was an only child and there were no other direct heirs to the throne.

"Well, the problem was that until the day the various councils decided that, the Northern king had been engaged to a Northern lady. Of course, she was expected to step aside and she did. The Northern king married his Southern bride." Chang kept combing and Katara closed her eyes as she felt the stiff teeth run over her scalp.

"Let me guess," Katara said. "He kept her as his mistress."

"Of course. But it's what she did that shocked everyone. It was she who bore the first child of the new Fire Lord. However, shortly into the child's third month, he was killed. She suspected the Fire Lord's wife, or at least her family, but she said nothing. The Northern lady was grieved but she still stayed by the Fire Lord's side.

"The Fire Lady gave birth to a son not long after. Then, a sickness ravaged the land. First, the Southern king died. Then the Fire Lord. Finally, the infant prince sickened. The Fire Lady went to the Northern woman's home, as it was close to the palace, and begged for help. The late Fire Lord's uncle was looking to take the throne and it was rumored that he had bribed the doctors to let the infant prince die."

"That's awful. This nation is awful."

"Yes. Now hush. The Northern lady, still grieving her son and her love, agreed to help. She helped nurse the prince and became the handmaid of the Fire Lady. While the Fire Lady acted as regent, it was well known that the Northern lady ruled through her. When the son came of age, he was left weak from his earlier sickness. She stayed on and guided him, ultimately securing him a marriage into a noble house in the south. She is known as the Shadow Lady because she ruled from the shadows." Chang finished and began braiding Katara's hair.

"That's great, but I can't exactly be Zuko's public mistress either. And I have no intention in getting myself mixed up with the mess of politics here when I have so much on my hands at home."

"All I'm saying is, love finds a way."

"Have you talked to Suki?"

"She is a _jiejie_. If she doesn't want to discuss certain matters then I must leave them alone." Katara was silent as Chang finished braiding and tied her hair.

"What do you think I should do?" Katara asked. Chang let go of the braid and Katara shivered as the chill of it hit her back.

"I think you should both leave this palace to the wolves and travel the world." Chang replied and Katara scoffed.

"Thanks Chang."

Katara attempted to relax more and tried to enjoy her time with Zuko more. But after a week with no change between Azula and Ozai, he was started to get aggravated. Their conversations, in public and private, turned to Zuko's paranoia that the two were somehow still plotting against him.

"I didn't know your family was into being mimes." Sokka had tried to joke one night.

"I'm not an idiot." Zuko had snapped and Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"No, you're just paranoid," Her brother retorted and Zuko slammed his hands on the table. Katara had jumped but Sokka only looked bored.

"I'm going to take a walk," Zuko hissed the words and stomped out of the room. Sokka shook his head and sighed.

"I can't take too many people being irrational." He said in way of an excuse and Katara let out a breath.

"We'll be leaving soon. Do you think we should just head back to Republic City?" Katara asked.

"Nah. I want to see how this goes. When he calms down, he'll need us here."

"And Suki?"

"And Suki. Though I have more hope for Zuko than her."

"Fire burns quick and earth resists change."

"So what does that make us?"

"Emotional and prone to drowning." Sokka laughed and stood up, stretching his arms over his head.

"With dad taking over the head of the Southern Confederation, there was talk of me being married to another chief's daughter."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Apparently Arnook talked about me being the best man for protecting Yue. Dad was flooded with requests that I marry their daughter."

"I thought I was the only one they were trying to marry off for gain."

"To Amaqjuaq? Yeah, I don't know. I think it's stupid that we can't just forge alliances based on a common goal. Instead it all has to be about who is married to who."

"Says the man who insists on marrying his girlfriend instead of just living with her." Sokka smiled but shook his head again.

"I get it, trust me. But I'd rather make a symbol of something small, that only affects me and her. Not us and the rest of the world." Katara thought about living a quiet life. Ending up with Aang or Zuko, or even Amaqjuaq, did not afford her that option.

Not that she necessarily wanted a quiet life.

The next morning, Zuko did seem to be in better spirits. He and Sokka came into the dining room laughing. Zuko had a fresh bruise on his side and Sokka had a small gash on his upper arm. It looked like they had actually sparred with their actual weapons.

"I just think that two swords is impractical." Sokka said as they sat down. Katara had given them both a withering glance as she started to work on the gash on her brother's arm. Zuko looked sheepish, but Sokka barely registered her indignation.

"And yet I was the one to draw first blood." Zuko pointed out and Katara glared at him again.

"Only because I decided to hit you when I got past your guard. Which is weak because you have _two swords_." Sokka said and then smiled as Katara bent her water back into her pouch.

"You got past my guard because-" Zuko stopped as the door flew open. Ty Lee braced herself in the doorway as she panted. "Ty Lee?"

"Azula. Said. Something." Ty Lee choked out and Zuko stood.

"Tell me."


	11. Chapter 11

"Once upon a time, a noble lady thought she would marry the lord of the land. She grew up to be beautiful, smart, and charming. Then, one day she met a man who had but one title, and she fell in love." Ta Min brushed out the long strands of her daughter's hair. The small girl played with a doll as she sat patient.

"Mama, will I have to marry the Fire Lord?" She asked and Ta Min chuckled.

"You are the daughter of the Avatar. You can marry whomever you please."

"Once upon a time, the daughter of a man with one title, courted by the Fire Lord, married a small town magistrate." Rina said as she braided her daughter's hair.

"Mama, will I have to marry the Fire Lord?" She asked and Rina chuckled.

"You are my daughter. You can marry whomever you please."

"Once upon a time, a small nobleman's daughter married the Fire Lord." Ursa said as she tossed bread to the turtleducks. Her son sat next to her and rested his head on her chest.

"And she lived happily ever after?" He asked. Ursa smiled sadly, though at four her son could only see a smile, and hugged him.

"The moment she became a mother, she did."

Zuko and Ty Lee ran to the carriage house. The one that had carried Ty Lee from the prison was still hitched and Zuko commanded the driver to return to his post. The pair jumped into the carriage and took only a moment to catch their breath.

"Did she say anything else?" Zuko asked her as the carriage lurched forward. Ty Lee shook her head and swallowed.

"No. Only that she had what you wanted."

"Did Ozai say anything?" Ty Lee shook her head and Zuko swore.

"Zuko, the way your sister talks about your mother, she sounds like she's still alive." Ty Lee said hopefully. Zuko scoffed and turned to look out the small window.

"To Azula, our mother is an ever present ghost." Zuko went quiet as he thought. Growing up, he remembered very little of his family ever being together. There were faint memories of a tiny Azula, Zuko's own small hands being held by Lu Ten's pudgy one, or how Iroh would be the one to bring his mother tea.

In those early days, his father was rarely there. The only times Zuko could remember him were when they were presented to his grandfather, so the children were formally dressed and usually crying, having been pinched or slapped by a nurse for fidgeting too much. Both of his parents would kneel and their faces would be blank.

When Azula started to show promise of being an excellent firebender, that was when she started to be drawn away for private lessons. Sometimes those lessons would be with their father, but Zuko did not remember ever being jealous. He had his mother and often was scared by his father's icy stare.

He remembered that whenever he was around Azula, that she had become meaner, and her cruelty now had a honed edge to it. He remembered how she mocked their uncle after Lu Ten died, or how she coldly remarked on their grandfather's decrepit aging.

And Zuko had been coddled, shielded by his mother's robes from more than just his father's cruelty. Why else would he have yearned for the approval and love of a man who saw his children as pawns? He had never been allowed to see his father for what he truly was until after his mother's disappearance. Really, until the moment he was burned.

What had childhood been like for Azula? Why, now, was she as obsessed with their mother as Zuko was?

"So what is the plan?" Ty Lee's voice shook him from his thoughts and Zuko turned to her.

"It depends on what she wants." Zuko sighed and rubbed his face. "I know this is going to blow up in my face somehow. I just want to mitigate the explosion."

"Do you really think your own family is out to get you?" Zuko simply stared at her till Ty Lee turned her face out the window.

They passed the rest of the ride in silence, and Zuko's nerves mounted. By the time they reached the prison, most of his muscles were held rigid in fearful anticipation. He wished Katara was there, but didn't want to think of her being a target again.

As they walked into the building, Zuko felt Ty Lee slowly begin to walk closer to him. The stone stairwells were dark and oppressive and at times even he felt claustrophobic.

"It's so quiet." Ty Lee whispered, looking forward at the back of one of the guards that flanked them. "How many people are in here?"

"Quite a number actually. Mostly people who tried to kill me."

"Blazes it must suck to be you." Ty Lee said flippantly and Zuko chuckled.

"You have no idea."

They reached the shared cell and the pair waited as the guard in front of them unlocked the heavy metal door. Inside were two more guards, each wearing the full face plate helmets. Inside the cage, Azula and Ozai were each in their separated rooms. As they entered, Ozai kept his back to the door but Azula stood and hooked her fingers in the chain linked wall.

"Zu-Zu!" She cried energetically and Zuko fought down the urge to cringe. "I have a present for my big brother." Her voice took on a sing-song quality and Zuko let out a breath.

"What do you want Azula?" He asked as he approached the cage. Azula made her way from her sectioned off room to the shared space. Their father did not move.

"I have something to show you. But it's in the palace." She said and approached the cage door. "So let me out."

"Just tell me where it is Azula." He replied and Azula once again clutched the metal wall.

"Get me out of here Zuko." Her voice lowered and her eyes narrowed, but Zuko only shook his head.

"I'm not stupid enough for that." Azula's nostrils flared and her knuckles went white as she gripped the metal links.

"I have something you want. You have to let me out."

"You're not even telling me what this mysterious thing is. I'm not letting you out Azula." Without a thought, Azula took in a breath and opened her mouth wide. Zuko anticipated the flames that spewed from her mouth and easily dispelled them into the air. He moved in a fluid way, curling the blue fire around his body before scattering it.

As Azula heaved, Zuko looked at her with bored eyes.

"They're letters." A voice from the back suddenly floated up to them. "Your mother's letters." Azula flinched as though the words hurt her, and Zuko found himself staring at his father's back.

"Where are they?"

"Your sister knows where they are." Zuko signalled the guards and looked at Ty Lee.

"Restrain her." He said and Ty Lee nodded.

The guards burst into the cage and Ty Lee followed quickly, jabbing her hands to various parts on Azula's body. Before his sister could react, she suddenly slumped into the arms of one of the guards.

"Cover her and get her into the carriage." Zuko said and turned sharply on his heel. As he walked out, he could hear his sister weakly struggle against the guard that had followed them, as he put a canvas bag over her head.

Once in the carriage, Zuko stared at Azula. Her covered head leaned against the wall and her hands were bound, laying in her lap. She whimpered softly over every bump and jostle. He didn't know if her pathetic mewling was an act, or a state to which she had severely degraded.

As they got to the palace, they maneuvered the carriage to a back access - there was always a secret access - and swiftly moved Azula inside. Zuko wanted to avoid his friends just as much as he wanted to avoid the public. Inside, Zuko pulled off the canvas bag but kept Azula's hands bound. She had begun to sweat under the bag and her hair stuck to her face like cracks in porcelain. She made no move to fix it but Zuko ordered a guard to get her a cup of water.

Chang returned with the cup.

"Why aren't you with Katara?" He asked as Chang assisted Azula with the cup. As the prisoner drank, Chang looked over at Zuko.

"I thought I would do better here." She replied and took the cup when Azula had drained it.

"The water bitch is here?" Azula questioned and Zuko sighed.

"Where are the letters Azula?"

"In father's room." She said primly and now Zuko shuddered. He had had that room sealed off the day he took up residence in the palace, having no intention of ever sleeping in his father's old rooms.

The group - Zuko, Azula, Ty Lee, Chang, and two guards - made their way through the family wing to Ozai's rooms. Without a word, a guard went to the door and unlocked it from a set of keys they carried at their side. The doors opened and Zuko was hit by the smell of dust and disuse. He strode inside and threw fire at the wall sconces, giving a little light to the oppressive room.

Everything was black and red. The massive bed was carved from large, ebony timber and polished to a high sheen. The linens, smelling faintly of mildew and age, were spun from silk and dyed a deep crimson. The floors were tiled with black stone and covered in red carpets. Light that sputtered from the walls was drawn into these colors and the room was cast in shadow.

"Can't bear to sleep here Zu-Zu?" Azula asked as she waltzed into the room.

"It's not like father moved into grandfather's rooms after he died."

"No, but did you know these rooms used to be Uncle's?" Zuko pulls his lips into a thin line and stayed silent. He remembered when his father had been named the next heir, they had been moved to new rooms. He had not known who had occupied them before.

Uncle very rarely had come back to the palace for any reason.

"If you had moved in here, you might have found the letters yourself." Azula moved to the bed and sat down on the edge. Her movements caused the scent up a waft of something sour.

"Where are they?" He asked. Azula swung her legs and hit her heels against the frame.

"He slept on them." Zuko moved quickly to the bed.

"Are you serious?" He knelt on the floor and there, very easy to see, was the outline of a drawer carved into the bed frame. A keyhole was set in metal but seemed to be a simple lock. "It's just been sitting here this entire time?"

"Who was going to come in _here_?" Azula retorted and Zuko glanced up at her.

"Where's the key?" Azula shrugged and giggled. Still looking at her, Zuko took one hand and ripped the drawer from the frame.

The wood splintered and the rending screech caused Azula to jump. Papers scattered to the floor as Zuko held the drawer loosely in his hand, the lock bent and almost broken from the wood.

"I am in no mood Azula." Azula said nothing but slid to the floor next to him. Her hands smoothed over the papers. Zuko picked up one and felt his stomach sink. They were copies, each of them, but there was a note on the bottom corner with the date it had been intercepted. They were still his mother's letters, just now with the seal of his father's notary.

Ursa, the daughter of Rina and Jinzuk, the granddaughter of Avatar Roku and Ta Min, was born into relative wealth in a small town called Hira'a. She was a great beauty and even though she was not a Firebender, her pedigree and appearance could secure her marriage to any within the Fire Nation. Ursa didn't mind any of the whisperings of adults, but busied herself with her education, with climbing the tall palms around her village, and playing with the other children.

She met Ikem when they were both six and at that moment Ikem had fallen in love.

It wasn't until Ursa was older that she began to see him the way he saw her. They courted and, though Ikem was the son of "returned" colonists, it was generally expected that they would marry.

Ikem proposed as they practiced for a play, "Love Amongst Dragons."

The same day, Ursa was introduced to Fire Lord Azulon and his second son, Ozai. They were hoping to secure a powerful bloodline, as the on-going war dictated a need for more power, so Fire Lord Azulon came to ask that the granddaughter of the Avatar would marry Ozai, who was in turn just as impressive a Firebender as his brother Iroh.

This was not the first time the royal family had tried to marry into Roku's line. Rina had been introduce to Azulon when they were younger, but Ta Min and Roku had insisted on a love match. And Rina did not love Azulon.

After Iroh's wife died in childbirth, Azulon tried again, this time to marry the much younger Ursa to the widowed heir. Rina and Jinzuk too insisted on a love match and anyway, Rina and Ursa were not Firebenders so the likelihood of any strong Firebender children was slim.

This time, only a few years later, Azulon tried for a final time. And he made it clear that he would not be leaving empty handed.

Ursa was promised to Ozai and their engagement was announced to the public from that village that very night. The next day, as they were leaving, Ikem made a stand to save his beloved. He stood against a few royal guards with two prop swords.

To spare him, Ursa promised Ozai that she would not kill herself after their wedding.

Ozai told her that she would never be able to speak with anyone in her village again. Including her own parents.

She was married quickly and became pregnant soon after. She longed to go back to Hira'a.

Then everything just stopped.

The letters ended when her parents died.

"She went back to Hira'a. She must have." Zuko said absently as he laid the last letter down. He read his grandparents' words, and also the flowing poetry the Ikem penned. His head swam with the words and he couldn't shake the sinking feeling.

"I told you I had something you wanted." Azula chirped and idly sifted through the papers. Zuko went still and slowly turned to her.

"And what do you want?" He asked. Azula shrugged and moved the papers around with her hands.

"Only the drawer." Zuko stared at her but she only looked down at the moving letters. He silently handed her the drawer and she took it greedily. Her fingers of one hand ran over the bottom and bumped around the edges. Suddenly, she sunk her fingers into the seam and ripped the bottom away from the drawer. The tips of her fingers were bloodied and it dotted the paper suddenly revealed with red droplets.

Azula stuck her fingers into her mouth and pulled out the paper. From a glimpse, Zuko saw his mother's handwriting.

"Azula!" Zuko said and lunged for the letter. Azula snatched it away and Zuko staggered forward.

With a sweet smile, she crooned over him.

"I swear to you brother that if you try to take this away from me, I will burn it and the both of us together." Zuko sat up and plucked away the letters that stuck to him.

"Why do you want that one?"

"That's for me to know," Azula said and folded the letter neatly. "And you to _never_ find out!" As she tucked the letter away with a smile, she looked at him for a second before breaking into peals of laughter. Zuko stood and brushed dust from his shirt. He calmly bent down and picked up the sheafs of paper from the floor as Azula began to roll around the carpet.

"Lock her in here." He ordered as he walked to the door. "And guard the other exits." He left to the sound of Azula's crazed laughter.

Katara was beginning to feel penned in. The feeling usually struck when her anxiety levels were high and was possibly due to her recent years of having an itinerant lifestyle, but regardless, she hated it.

The palace was large and built like a temple, though the structure had reminded Katara of the prow of a ship. It was walled off, as were even the meanest manor houses as Katara had seen, and she felt cut off from the rest of the city. She was encapsulated by the stern facade of the high walls and stepped buildings that flanked her.

Outside of the palace but within the walls was also not a place that Katara wanted to tread. Many of the Fire Lords before Zuko took very seriously the aesthetics of ravaging flame to heart. The palace grounds had long since been razed and only in the past few years had Zuko hired groundskeepers in an attempt to salvage some greenery.

He had once explained to her that fire also meant rebirth, and that forest fires helped clear away the dead things and bring new nutrients into the soil for better growth. It was a novel way of looking at the element, though Katara was admittedly slow to embrace it.

All she saw outwardly was a burned and barren environment, with a cold and sterile interior. Zuko had tried with the renovations, to open the rooms up and lessen the severity. However, the building was constructed with the intent to inspire fearful awe. Supplicants to these grounds were meant to tremble. For all the frigid wastes of her home, the south pole was still warmer than this.

To distract herself, Katara had hoped to go out into the town, but by mid afternoon Chang had disappeared and she did not trust enough in the Fire Nation guards to protect her. That alone was a troublesome thought, but Katara was more annoyed that she couldn't simply leave. It would be nice if she had stayed somewhere removed from the palace, and could return when Zuko did.

But then she wouldn't be close enough to meet with Zuko in their fleeting moments.

Finding herself in a large garden with a small pond, Katara seated herself on the roots of a large blue oak. She idly toyed with her bending, bringing the water up from the pond and shaping it. She barely spent much time in thought on the matter of her bending, but now found herself marveling at the tunnel of water she presently controlled. Small fish swam in it, and the sunlight illuminated flecks of other organic matter floating within it.

Life abounded in water. For certain, while scorched earth held nutrients, it was something that had to be wakened by water.

Remembering the rows of men and women working with hoses and pumps, it took a lot of water to rouse this sleeping land.

Now with a clearer plan in mind, Katara rose and set off to find the groundskeepers.

It was early evening when Chang returned. She escorted Katara to Suki's rooms, as the other woman had requested her presence for dinner. Probably she wanted to discuss Zuko's leaving, and what it meant for the group. That, at least, had been pressing on Katara's mind from the very moment he had rushed away from breakfast that morning.

When Katara made it to Suki's rooms, she marveled at how different they looked. The floor and halfway up the wall was paneled in a bright wood. The upper walls were whitewashed and looked remarkably like Suki's training hall back in Kyoshi. All of the furniture was simple and made from similar, if not the same, bright wood. Green linen tapestries hung from the walls though the floors were bare. Katara sat on a small couch as Suki walked into the receiving room from her bedroom. Chang greeted her warmly but quickly excused herself to go and fetch their dinner.

"Katara." Suki said, her voice urgent, just as the door closed. "You have to help me with your brother."

"What?" Katara balked as Suki sat down next to her.

"He's driving me mad!" Katara blinked and gaped at her.

"I, don't really know what you want me to say here Suki."

"I just…" Suki cut herself off with a guttural groan and she covered her face with her hands. "He just keeps proposing!"

"That's kind of what my people do." Katara said and Suki uncovered her face.

"Has Aang proposed?" Katara pulled a face and smoothed back her hair, letting her hand linger on the back of her head.

"Air Nomads apparently aren't big on the concept of contractual marriage. They have a more communal lifestyle so marriage is a mutual agreement made between two people that may or may not be temporary."

"You sound okay with that."

"More that I have yet to be sold on the idea of marrying Aang at all."

"So you understand me."

"Not in the slightest." Suki groaned again and fell back into the couch. "Look, I just know that my brother loves you. A lot. But it's not like I've seen you guys together a whole lot since the war ended. I'm not really in a position to give you advice."

"Well, you saw him and Yue."

"I am not getting into this."

"How can I be with him when he would rather be with her?"

"I can't for a second believe that Sokka ever implied such a thing." Suki sighed and sat back up, slapping her hands on her thighs.

"He hasn't. He told me," Suki laughed and ran a hand through her hair. "He told me that Yue was one thing and I am another."

"And that's not okay." Suki looked at Katara and her eyes seemed pained.

"Haven't you wanted to be _more_ to someone?" The sudden thought of Zuko caused Katara's breathing to hitch and she cleared her throat.

"I think this goes beyond my scope as either Sokka's sister or your friend." Suki sighed and leaned forward.

"I know. I'm sorry to put this on you. I guess I just need to hear someone say the magic words to make this all okay."

"What if Sokka had married her before she died?" Katara asked after some thought. Suki tilted her head to look over at her.

"What about it?"

"Would this still be a question?" Suki turned her head back down to gaze at the floor. "That's over and now, there's you."

"I think this would be easier if Sokka had married her." Katara shook her head and put her hand on her friend's back.

"But this is how things stand." She said and Suki groaned, slumping forward even more. Luckily, Katara was saved by the door opening and Chang entering with a tray of food.


	12. Chapter 12

After dinner, Katara suggested that Suki join her in the fields. Due to the severity of the damage done to the soil, the groundskeepers worked in three shifts throughout the day, every day. It involved hauling water and soil and dispersing both over the large acreage of the palace grounds.

When the pair walked out to the grounds, the sun was setting and the air was cooling rapidly. In these more temperate areas, Katara often forgot that it was even winter. As it was, she didn't think she'd consider this weather to be anything similar to what she remembered as winter.

"How long has it been like this?" Suki asked offhandedly. With her boot, she scuffed at the earth and uncovered a clump of melted rock and ash.

"Generations. Zuko is really insisting on restoring it." They walked to a cart loaded with burlap sacks. A weathered man standing in the bed of the cart handed one down to Suki, who wrinkled her nose at the smell.

"Bone meal and turkin manure. It's good for the plants." The man shrugged but they all managed a chuckle before setting off. Katara worked on the water brigade, helping to bring water from one of the underground sewers and dispersing it over a distance of field.

It was tiring work, and soon Katara's arms started to shake, her back moving from a muted ache to a twisting spasm.

When she had approached them earlier in the day, the workers had been extremely reluctant to have her assist. On one hand, it could be assumed that they did not want to be seen calling on a foreign representative to help, while on the other Katara believed there was too much Fire Nation pride.

Or the sort of pride that is tied too closely to guilt.

However, as Katara worked hard, and the others found their loads made lighter with her bending, they started to ease around her. Katara heard gossip about Zuko and Mai, about the Avatar, and about the glitz and glamor of Republic City. Katara hadn't wanted to tarnish their dreams about the place, so she kept quiet about the dusty roads and foul smelling gutters.

Now, with Suki with her, the workers seemed to relax even more.

They approached Katara with a sharp smelling liniment that someone worked into her upper back. It made her skin tingle but soon she felt more relief. They cautioned her about overtaxing herself.

Suki moved like a plow horse, slowly trudging down a prescribed row with the burlap sack thrown over her shoulder. Someone had split the end open and dirt spilled down in a rich dark line. Others followed behind with rakes to spread the soil and manure mixture. People with sacks worked almost shoulder to shoulder and Katara often found Suki laughing or singing with the other people in her line.

They worked until the moon had reached its zenith, then the next shift was scheduled to come in. Torches were being lit and carried to checkpoints on the field. Katara and Suki sat back with the evening team and drank water from leather bags. The air had taken on a distinct chill and the sweat on their skin made them shiver, but the water still held the body heat from being carried all day.

"How expensive is this operation?" Suki asked idly as she handed the bag of water to someone else.

"Not as bad as you would think." An older woman replied.

"There are a few families, usually ones who struck it rich in the colonies, who help pay for this." Another voice added.

"And the labor is dirt cheap." Laughter rippled among the shadowed crowd and Katara looked askance at Suki.

"We're paid about a quarter of a day's wage." The old woman clarified and Katara looked shocked.

"That's basically enslavement!" She said and laughter rang out again.

"You have to understand Lady, if this were still the days of Fire Lord Ozai, most of us would be in prison."

"What." With zero comprehension, Katara couldn't even form the confusion to make that word a question.

"I was to serve six months in prison for selling merchandise without a license." The old woman replied.

"I burned down my neighbor's barn and was going to serve eighteen months." A man's voice said.

"His _barn_?" Another voice chimed in.

"His son promised to elope with my daughter, but ran off with her dowry and virginity instead." The first man answered.

"Okay then." The other man said.

"I mugged someone for a handful of copper pieces and got three years! You burned a barn and got eighteen months?" A third voice yelled.

"Wait, so you're all, criminals?" Suki asked.

"Some of us are volunteers." The old woman said and took a drink from the leather bag. "But most of us are working in the hard labor force as credit for serving time."

"And we wouldn't be making any money at all if we were locked up." The barn burner said.

"And we get to go home after work." The mugger added.

"You mugged someone and you get to go home?" Suki asked, incredulous. The man shrugged.

"I didn't have a weapon."

After they had cooled off a bit, Katara did notice that a tall woman who had been working at the carts made it to their group with a clipboard. She called out and checked off names, depositing a small amount of coins to the outstretched hands. That was their on-site work officer.

"Lady Katara, Lady Suki, would you like an escort back to the palace?" The officer asked as another laborer shuffled away.

"No thank you. I'm sure Chang is around here somewhere." Katara replied. The pair waved their goodbyes and started along the path toward the palace. Within a few paces, a lantern melted out of the shadows and Chang was indeed leading the way.

"Did you have a nice evening ladies?" Chang asked.

"It was certainly something." Suki said and shook her head. "I didn't realize Zuko had gotten into the habit of hiring criminals." She caught Katara's look and held up her hands. "I'm not judging!"

"You're judging a little."

"I'm judging a little, yes."

"It was a smart plan. It costs more to house criminals than to pay them less than a day's wage for a day's worth of work and it helps more people. Right now, the rule is only non violent offenders get to volunteer for hard labor so we haven't had any issues." Chang explained.

"What," Suki interjected. "Zuko plans to let murderers work off their sentencing?"

"If a woman murders her abusive husband, she has committed a crime. This exchange of work for time served is a way to deal with the more, morally gray situations that arise."

"And we all know Zuko prefers shades of gray." Suki pulled a face and Katara laughed.

Chang brought them back into the palace proper and they all walked into the guest wing together. Katara bid the other two women goodnight and stepped into her room.

It was pitch black in the room, but Katara could still sense a body. Her hand went to her waterbag at her side, just as the figure began to loom taller.

"I looked for you." Katara's hands hesitantly moved away from the bag.

"Zuko?"

"Where were you?" His voice was pained, but Katara still bristled from what seemed like an accusation.

"I was out working on the palace grounds with Suki." She paused and when he didn't respond, she went on. "Are you okay?"

"No." She went to him, and easily found the outline of him in the dark.

"Was it very bad?" Her arms went around his neck and he pressed his lips to hers.

"I don't know how long I can keep on like this." His hands were moving under her shirt, trying to shrug it up.

"I stink Zuko."

"I need you Katara."

"And I need a shower." He swung her up into his arms and strode quickly back toward her bedroom. Meandering through the small rooms, he put her down in the bathing room, all in the dark. They each undressed without a word, and Zuko pulled the chain to get the water flowing. Katara stood in front of him and he grabbed a soap bar from the basket. He lathered the bar in his hands and dropped it back with the others before gesturing for her. When she stepped closer, Zuko put his fingers in her hair and started massaging her scalp. Between the warm water and his fingers, Katara relaxed and slouched a little, resting her forehead against his chest.

She closed her eyes and listened to the patter of water hitting the tiled floor. Zuko's hands moved from her scalp and ran out the length of her hair. He coiled it and rubbed the soap into bulk of it. When he finished with that, she felt him let go and her hair hit her back. After a pause, his hands were on her again, rubbing in circles over her shoulders and down her back. Coming back up, he rocked his knuckles into her flesh and she sighed.

"Why are you working so hard on a home that isn't yours?" He asked. She turned her face so that her cheek was pressed against him and she shrugged.

"It's important to you and you're important to me." She replied. Zuko put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed so that she stood. Moving back into the water, Katara started to rinse off.

"Am I?" He asked, and Katara felt a twinge. Rubbing her eyes, she stepped out of the stream and looked at him.

"Of course. Why?"

"I…" Zuko stopped, looked away, and quickly looked back. "It's hard to feel important sometimes."

"Well, you are very important to me." She went to him and kissed him. With their bodies pressed together, she felt him stir against her and she smiled.

"I've had my shower now." She murmured.

Katara thought he would have taken her there, still in the stream of water. One of his hands holding up one of her legs, the other bracing himself against the wall. Instead he moved her out of the shower and grabbed a towel. He gently patted her dry, himself steaming to get rid of the moisture. He then carried her back to her bed and laid her down, moving over her as he did.

He bedded her, very gently, as if he could go no faster without hurting her.

They fell asleep after, but Katara found herself restless and waking. She figured she must have only been asleep for a few hours, as Zuko was still lying in her bed when she woke up. At her waking, Katara noticed that she was fully awake, with only the fuzziest of edges that told her she could still easily return to sleep, but only if she did it immediately.

Instead, she found her robe and went out into the sitting room. At some point, someone had come in a lit the various candles and lanterns in the room. On the table there was an envelope.

Katara picked up the envelope and sat down on the small couch. She recognized the handwriting on the front, yet she felt that dry disconnect of being awake at an hour when all else was sleeping. She could no more get angry about the letter than the letter could get at her.

 _My Beloved Katara,_

 _I am sorry for our fight. I understand that it was probably why you and Toph pulled that prank, and why you have gone to see Zuko. I have had some time to think it over and I realized that wanting to feel right doesn't make up for the sadness of not seeing you. Especially since I know you have to return to the South Pole soon._

 _I heard that your brother and Suki are also visiting, so I thought it would be a good time for all of us to have a reunion. I think it will be nice! Though I'm not certain I could either find Toph or convince her to join me, it's not like we can ever get all of us together at one place anyway._

 _I miss you Katara, and my days have been empty without you here. I've sent the bird, since I knew it would get there fastest, and I should be arriving at the palace within a day or two of you receiving it._

 _I love you._

 _Yours,_

 _Aang_

Katara refolded the note and put it back in the envelope. She then placed the envelope back on the table and looked down at it.

"Katara?" She turned and saw Zuko walking into the room. He was naked still and seemed to not care.

"Did I wake you?" He put his hand on her shoulder and she kissed it before placing her hand on top.

"No. I just notice when you're gone." He moved around the couch to sit next to her, sliding his hand past her neck and she moved into his embrace.

"Aang is coming."

"Should we wait for him?"

"Wait for him?"

"Right. I was going to tell you." Katara looked up at him and Zuko smoothed some hair back from her face. "I found letters my father intercepted from my mother. I think she went back to Hira'a. I'm going there in the morning." Katara reared back and pulled a face.

"When were you going to tell me?" She asked.

"Before you seduced me." He said and kissed her between her eyes.

"Excuse me," Katara said and pushed his chest. "You seduced me mister."

"If I remember correctly, you lured me into the shower."

"Only after you tried to take me here in the entrance room!"

"I do believe I was only kissing you." Zuko said and pulled her back to him. "Which I am inclined to do again." He kissed her and she, laughing, pushed him away again.

"Seriously Zuko, you're leaving?" He sighed and pulled her back.

"Maybe. I want you to come with me." He said and started kissing her neck.

"Me? Why me?" He was now undoing the loose knot of her belt.

"Well, I need Sokka and Suki to help contain my sister. But I want you there when I go to find my mother." His hands passed over her stomach and Katara shivered.

"Again, why?"

"Because I love you Katara and I want you there to make sure I don't lose my head." He slipped the robe down off her shoulders and he kissed her collarbone.

"Zuko, this is not the way to have this kind of conversation."

"I am the Fire Lord. I have to be able to multi-task." He said and cupped one breast while his mouth went to the other.

"WELL I CANNOT PARSE OUT THESE EMOTIONS ZUKO."

"Fine, we'll prioritize. Sex first, conversation later." He pushed on her with his body and they fell back onto the couch.

"How do you even want me this much?" Zuko's other hand had gone to her thigh and her muscle tensed as he squeezed.

"I love you and every time I think about the fact that you'll have to leave me soon, I can either get sad or bed you."

"Is that what you were thinking about?"

"Actually, I was thinking about Aang coming back and I got jealous." He gently bit her nipple and Katara gasped. Her back arched and Zuko's hand moved from her thigh to her backside.

"I don't belong to him." She said and Zuko raised his head to look at her.

"I was more insinuating that we belong to you Master Katara." Katara gaped at him and then glared.

"That is ridiculous."

"Look, if you're not going to listen to me," Zuko shifted up and started moving away from her. "I'm just not going to talk to you anymore." He lowered himself down between her legs and she laughed.

"Zuko-"

"Nope! I'm done with those lips." Then, with his lips, his tongue, he kissed her.

The couch, being as short as it was, didn't last long as their chosen spot, and they once again moved back into Katara's bedroom. This coupling was briefer, though Zuko seemed more at ease and they laughed together as they wound through the sheets, and they fell asleep once again.

When she woke up again, Zuko was gone. Feeling a little sore, Katara moved slowly out of the bed. She dressed and went out to find a breakfast tray in the sitting room. It sat on top of the envelope.

She pulled it out and looked at it as she ate, though she did not read the missive again.

When she thought about Aang, there was no longer a pain in her chest. She couldn't tell if Zuko had made it easier to move through the wreckage of that relationship, or if he was only distracting her from it. Surely, when she either saw Aang again or was alone back in the North Pole, she would come to face the reality of it.

She knew that she did not want to see Aang again. Not right now. She didn't want to have to take that relationship and try to fit it next to what she had with Zuko. There was no definition to her feelings for Zuko, no established boundaries. Since she wasn't even thinking about the fact that this was temporary, she hadn't wanted to try to pin anything down.

But Zuko, in all his doom and gloom, he was thinking about the end. He was thinking about the day that Katara would board her ship for the North Pole.

They could write to each other, as they always had through their friendship. But would these feelings die over the distance? So much of what they had was tied up in their physical intimacy.

And everything about Aang was tied up in the lack of it.

Would he be able to notice? Would he be able to tell that she was no longer a virgin? Aang was, in theory, though Katara had her suspicions. But there had never been a moment when she had looked at him and noted that there was a change about him. Perhaps Katara hadn't been marked by the times she had been with Zuko.

Katara shook her head and bit into piece of toast.

She wanted to go to Hira'a. She didn't think it was likely that his mother would be there, it just didn't make sense. Zuko had told her years ago that she had been exiled after poisoning his grandfather at the demand of his father, in order to keep him from killing Zuko. To go back to her home town would have been too obvious and Katara didn't believe for a second that Ozai had intended to let his wife live.

But perhaps being there, and seeing a part of his heritage that he was always kept from, might be good for him. And Katara wanted to be there. She wanted to support him and to experience it with him.

Especially if Katara was both right and wrong, and Zuko might find where his mother was buried.

Touching her necklace, Katara thought about her mother. When she had come to accept her mother's death, the void she felt in her left started to heal over. There was still a scar and something was missing, but it no longer haunted her in the same ways. It was just a moment that starkly defined part of her character. It was a memory that she had handled so often that it had lost its edge.

Once Zuko found out what had happened to his mother, perhaps the void his family had created in him would finally begin to heal over. Another scar for him to carry.

Her hand moved down to her abdomen and she looked at the envelope.

Zuko carried many scars. She really needed to be there for him.

Once she left her room, Katara found Chang waiting for her.

"Everyone has met in the courtyard." Chang said and Katara nodded.

"Has it been decided then?" She asked as they started down the hall.

"They are only waiting on your arrival." Chang replied and Katara chuckled.

"So Sokka and Suki are coming?"

"They have been tasked with keeping the Fire Lord's sister contained." Chang paused and looked over at Katara. "I am coming as well."

"Aren't you waiting for your husband to get back?"

"He can wait for me. My duty is to be at your service."

"Aw Chang. Thank you." The made it out to the courtyard that Katara had landed in weeks ago. Sokka and Suki stood chatting with Zuko, while Azula stood a few paces to the side, shackled at both her wrists and ankles. Her head was lowered and she seemed not to be aware of her surroundings.

"Katara!" Sokka waved and Katara sped up as she got closer. "Ready to go on a trip?" Suki elbowed him and he grinned.

"This isn't a vacation Sokka." She said, but had a smile of her own.

"Katara." She turned and looked at Zuko. He looked tired. "Do you think Dawa would be able to make the trip?" Katara thought and shrugged one shoulder.

"How far is Hira'a?"

"Only a few hours by sky bison." Katara thought more and nodded.

"There is a chance she'll need a break but I think she can manage that trip with six people."

"Six?" Zuko asked and looked genuinely confused. Chang approached and bowed, her hands hidden in her sleeves.

"I will be attending to the Lady Katara like normal." Zuko looked at her and sighed.

"Would you mind alerting the stablehand that we'll be needing Dawa out here and saddled?"

"Right away my Lord." She bowed again and stepped away.

"That woman doesn't let you get away with anything does she?" Sokka asked and Suki scoffed.

"You have no idea." Zuko said and glanced over his shoulder at Chang's retreating figure. "When Uncle is around, the two of them feed off of each other and I get more life lessons that is possible to fit in one lifetime." Katara smiled and briefly put her hand to Zuko's arm.

"What is her family like?"

"Her husband is great. He'll be the one to find me when Uncle and Chang have chased me off and bring me sun brandy. The man is a genuine saint. I haven't interacted much with her son, but I've heard that he is a very talented Firebender and an honorable son of the Fire Nation."

"Found yourself a replacement family there Zuzu?" Zuko closed his eyes as he let out a breath before turning back to the group.

"So the catatonic princess awakens. Have you got anything meaningful to say Azula?" Azula had raised her head and met Zuko's stare but said nothing. "Then stay quiet."

At his tone, Katara recoiled a little. Even seeing his temper flare was nothing like the razor sharp edge he took with Azula.

"Just so we're all on the same page," Sokka spoke up and they turned to him. "She can still firebend even chained up like that right?"

"Would you like to see?" Azula asked menacingly.

"Shut up Azula." Zuko said and addressed Sokka. "She can but she won't. She needs to get to Hira'a as much as I do. I doubt she'll cause more than a fuss till we actually get there."

"Great." Sokka dragged out the word and looked over at Suki.

"I could always break her hands and feet if it makes you feel better." Zuko said. The three stared at him and the Fire Lord's face was stern, so they didn't know if he was joking. "It's what the pins are for, in the shackles."

"What in the freezing depths is wrong with you people?" Sokka balked and Zuko laughed.

"Yeah, it's pretty barbaric. But considering how dangerous we are no matter where we are, some sort of precautions have to be taken." He said and Sokka shook his head.

"I am beginning to understand why Ty Lee and your girlfriend are the way they are." Sokka muttered and Zuko laughed harder.

"That is the kind of woman this city breeds." Zuko smiled and glanced over at Katara. She was standing to his left and the scar pulled his eye into a narrow glare. So despite the smile, she couldn't shake the feeling of something predatory.

Zuko did carry many scars.


	13. Chapter 13

Getting ready for a trip that involved royalty required a lot less heavy lifting than Katara first expected. Two tall stablehands came out with a large cart holding Dawa's saddle. As they managed it onto the Air bison, other servants bustled and conferred on how best to pack of the journey. Zuko wanted to spend the night outside of the town but they could certainly resupply in Hira'a, and as space was a question for Dawa, it was best to pack light.

A rope ladder had been tossed over Dawa's back and the group climbed up, Chang taking the responsibility of stabilizing Azula as she awkwardly grasped at the rungs with her shackled hands. The princess was passive and slumped against the side of the saddle as soon as she toppled in. Sokka was the last one on and he pulled up the ladder after him.

And then they each fell into three separate circles that shared an orbit.

Katara sat hesitantly on Dawa's head to pick up her reins. With an air of casual surety, Zuko sat next to her, a map out to navigate. Azula was closest to him, sitting at the front of the saddle staring off while her fingers worked themselves into different shapes. Chang, her hands deep within her sleeves, sat quietly on the other side of Azula. And at the back were Sokka and Suki, talking quietly between themselves. Katara couldn't make out what they were saying, and knew that they wouldn't be able to hear her without her shouting.

Because Dawa had never gone to Hira'a before, Katara had to stay at the reins for the entire trip, and she was surprisingly grateful for that. This way, there was no questioning why Zuko stayed so close to her.

Zuko folded his map to a relevant range and sat closer to Katara's hip.

"This feels a lot like the old days. Flying toward a destination that wasn't bringing us closer to our deaths." Katara said and Zuko cracked a smile.

"That was before my time with you guys." He said, keeping his eyes turned toward the map. Katara glanced at him, seeing the clean line of his hair as it was pulled back. It was currently in the longest stage she had ever seen it. Much better than his earlier haircut.

Katara snorted and turned her gaze forward.

"I don't know," She said. "I distinctly remember you being there from the very beginning."

Zuko made a discontented sound in his throat.

"I try not to think about that." He replied, his voice low.

"Was it the shaved head specifically that makes you want to block it out?" Katara could feel him looking at her and she fought, poorly, the smile that threatened her face.

"Was it really that bad?"

"You looked like an egg." Katara finally glanced at Zuko and she bit down on her lower lip. "With a little handle at the top."

Zuko blinked lazily at her and then leaned on his elbow to turn back to the others.

"Hey Sokka." He yelled. Katara glanced back to see Sokka rise to his knees.

"What." Her brother bellowed back.

"Did I use to look like an egg?"

"What?"

"DID I USE TO LOOK LIKE AN EGG?"

"That was a request for clarification, not volume."

"When I rammed my boat into your village."

"Like a million years ago?"

"Yeah."

"Did you look like an egg?"

"Katara said I looked like an egg."

"Oh yeah, dude, you were hideous."

"So you're saying you love me for my personality and not my looks?"

"Zuko, I love you because you're rich."

"At least you're honest."

"Anytime buddy." Zuko turned back to the map and Katara started laughing.

"When did you two become friends?" She asked and Zuko shifted his arm so he could lean closer to her. She could feel the heat that he perpetually radiated and her heart fluttered.

"Sokka visits me all the time." Katara startled and looked at him, her brows knitting together.

"I thought he's been staying with Suki?" She said and Zuko shrugged.

"I mean, he is. But he sees me for a week every month and a half, two months. We usually spend the time sparring or hunting. Even couples need to do things separately."

"I didn't know he saw you so often. He never mentioned it."

"Honestly, Sokka is the best friend I have ever had. For awhile, we were both convinced that no one else really liked me."

"How could you think that?" Katara felt a twinge of pressure across her chest. Zuko shook his head and looked out over the sky.

"Toph never visits, never writes-" "She's blind." "She can dictate Katara." Zuko sighed. "Aang was travelling all the time, and you were with him."

"I wrote to you." Katara said, but she knew how feeble it sounded.

"Of course. But it seemed like you were writing in a journal, like you didn't expect a response. You just told me what you and Aang were doing." Zuko waved his hand, as if dismissing her lack of intention. "And Suki and I never really got to know each other in the first place."

"How did you love me then, if I was so distant?" Katara sounded bitter, knew she did, but Zuko ignored it.

"Because I found out that you weren't writing to anyone else outside of your family. And," Zuko looked back at Sokka. "Your brother kept me in the loop as to what you were really doing. All the stuff you filtered out of your letters."

"What does that mean?"

"You never told me about your inciting a rebellion with the Swamp Benders."

Katara's mouth snapped shut and she gripped the reins harder in her hands.

"It wasn't a rebellion." She finally said and Zuko chuckled.

"He told me about what you were really up to, and I fell more and more in love with you."

"Mmmmm." Katara vocalised and glanced down at the map. "Is my heading okay?" Zuko rummaged in a pocket and pulled out a compass. He placed it on the map and looked over the side of Dawa's head to the space below them.

"There's too many clouds to tell by landmarks." He said and looked back at the map. "But the compass says you're going in the right direction." He put the compass back into his pocket and Katara nodded.

"Zuko, do you really think we're going to find your mom in Hira'a?"

"Yes."

"You're that sure?"

"Where else would she go? She had no resources and had never left Hira'a except to move to the palace." Katara didn't reply and they lapsed into a long silence. Zuko looked down over the stretch of land beneath them and looked back at his map.

"You don't think she'll be there." He finally said and Katara sighed.

"I honestly don't know. If it were me," Katara trailed off. She looked over at Zuko, who was still staring at the map. She twisted the reins in her hands and faced forward. "If it were me, I would probably run straight home too."

"You haven't yet."

"I don't really know where home is right now." After being elected to the head chief of the Confederation of Tribes in the South Pole, Hakoda used the light months to travel to the various villages. The dark months were spent in the North Pole working with the King on their Southern Reconstruction plan.

Gran-Gran had moved to the North Pole years ago and had settled into a new life with her former fiance.

Now only one thing kept her tethered to the South Pole, to her village in the desolation of snow and ice. As Katara touched the pendant at her neck, she wondered when, if ever, she would break that tether.

"I once read a critique of statesmanship written by an Earth Kingdom minister. It said that a family should be viewed as a nation, and that a nation is just a larger family. How a ruler oversees his family is how he will also oversee his nation." Zuko said and touched her hand still on the rein.

"Well, I'm not a ruler."

"No, but play out the metaphor. You're like a colony that's been separated from its homeland. You have the concepts of self-rule down but you no longer have your sense of identity nor the concept of your role in the bigger picture.

"I'm sure if you're on your own for longer, you will fill in these missing pieces yourself. But you have to ask yourself if you even want to. And either way, you have to deal with these issues until they can be resolved."

"None of that sounds optimistic."

"I've never been very cheerful Katara."

"Well, what about you then? Is this why you're going in search for your mother?"

"What do you mean?"

"Unify your family and you unify your nation?" Zuko took his hand back and instead pushed some hair back from his face. In direct sunlight, Katara noticed that Zuko's hair wasn't strictly black. It was a lighter shade, a brown so dark it was sable. But not black. Not the same as Ozai and Azula.

She wondered if Ursa had brown hair.

"I don't know what I'm trying to accomplish. Maybe I'm looking for a reason to execute my father. Maybe I have the same madness my sister does. Or maybe I just want to see my failure as the Fire Lord done on a more personal and intimate stage."

"You're not a failure Zuko."

"We'll find out soon I guess."

They got quiet again, but Zuko didn't move away from her. She felt his closeness, his warmth, and relaxed into it. She looked over the slope of Dawa's shoulder and to the sky below. Their flight was mostly over land, as the capital city was at the middle of an inlet sea and Hira'a was settled into a forest. Still, Katara could feel the shimmer of water around her, bound in the clouds that created its own landscape in the air.

Aang had used the imagery to woo her out of a bad mood. He had described how only air and water could exist in a harmony that did not diminish the state of either element. Water and earth made mud, air and fire just made a bigger fire, or put it out completely. But in the sky, water was held in adorable fluffy clouds, hanging in the pure air.

At times, Katara wondered about storms and typhoons.

She looked at Zuko, how caught her glance and smiled at her. Would she boil away then? Water made steam in the heat of a blaze?

"You're sitting awfully close to the water peasant brother." Azula's voice was low but cut through the wind. Katara felt Zuko stiffen, but he still didn't move.

"I did always wonder why you took a bolt of lightning for her." She continued. Katara wondered why Chang did nothing to silence her.

"It's bad enough you brought your weakness to the throne. Do you intend to pollute our bloodline as well?" Azula said and the heat pouring off of Zuko intensified. She glanced nervously over at him and noticed that the edges of the map were burning.

"I don't know Azula, she managed to defeat you. Perhaps I intend on strengthening it." Zuko replied evenly.

"You're not fit to rule and you know it."

"Azula, it is a testament to my strength that I haven't killed you. Don't test me, or I will indulge in that weakness." There was silence and, her curiosity getting the better of her, Katara turned to look over her shoulder.

Just as Azula opened her mouth to spew blue fire.

In one moment, Azula was roaring and Katara could only see the blue flame heading toward her.

In the next, she saw Zuko flick the flame away with a quick snap of his wrist. He had, at least, bothered to turn to aim the thing.

"I don't need to be better than you Azula, I just need to know how to counter you. Which I do." Zuko turned his back to her. "I will kill you if you try that again though." Katara felt a chill go through her at his words. He so easily offered the threat of death to his sister, who he had said he had no intention of harming.

"Didn't you say you hoped this trip would heal her?"

"I am more sentimental around you." Katara balked but stayed quiet.

For a moment.

"So was it a lie?" She asked.

"Katara, I don't know. My feelings towards them changes, multiple times in a day even." Zuko replied. Katara felt a lump in her throat and she tried to swallow it down.

If his emotions could change so easily, how could he be so sure that he loved her?

And would his love last after she left?

This last thought bothered her, surprisingly as much as Zuko's death threats toward Azula. Perhaps they were too much like their elements. Perhaps Zuko's passions burned quickly.

She looked back over toward the saddle. Both Sokka and Suki had moved forward, no longer talking but watching Azula. Chang sat still, her hands still in her sleeves and her eyes staring off. Azula was back in her spot, muttering to herself and moving her hands.

Katara faced forward again. Zuko still held his place close to her, but he also still seemed tense. His heat had been pulled back inward, and Katara could feel the chill in its absence.

"Katara-"

"Are we going the right way Zuko?" She interjected sharply and she could see that Zuko noted her tone. Instead of pressing her, Zuko took the singed map and looked over Dawa's side.

"You need to adjust a little toward the northeast. Otherwise, we're making good time." Zuko held up the compass and examined the horizon. "Here, follow my arm." He pointed off to the right and Katara pulled on the reins. Slowly, Zuko straightened his arm and Katara gave Dawa her lead.

"I'm sorry you're seeing me like this." He said and lowered his arm. Katara dropped the reins and wiped her hands against each other.

"It's a part of you Zuko."

"I know. That's the problem."

"Hey," They both jumped at the voice suddenly right behind them. "Can we do something about your sister?" Zuko turned fully and stared at Sokka.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Sokka cocked his head to the side, to indicate the babbling figure behind them.

"She's muttering to herself. Something to someone about influencing us. That we're part of some conspiracy." Sokka explained. Zuko sighed and rubbed his face with a hand.

"She thinks Ursa is out for her. She thinks our mother has influenced people to kill her." He replied.

"Well, she's creeping me out. Let's switch." Sokka said and began climbing over the edge of the saddle. Zuko blinked.

"What?" He said.

"I want to sit up here with my sister. You go sit back there with yours." Zuko sputtered but Sokka kept climbing. He looked at Katara but she only shrugged. Resigned, Zuko clambered over the saddle and went to sit across from Azula. Sokka took his seat next to Katara.

"What are you doing up here Sokka?" Katara asked idly. Sokka laid on his side, his left arm holding up his head with his fist on his jaw.

"You were looking tense. Figured Mr. Hot Pants was getting to you." He said and scratched his chest with his free hand.

Katara huffed out a laugh.

"Why do you still look out for me?" She asked.

"When did you stop being my little sister?" He shot back.

"Wha?" Katara raised a brow and laughed. "What are you talking about?"

"You're my little sister. It's what I do." Katara rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a little girl anymore Sokka." Sokka sat up and shot a look back at Suki. He turned back to her and narrowed his eyes.

"This has nothing to do with you being a, female. Person." Katara covered her mouth as she laughed. Sokka relaxed and laid back down. "It's just what I do Katara."

"Well fine. Do you know how to read a map big brother?" She asked.

"I am insulted by your implication." Sokka said and looked down at the map. He leaned over a little to gaze down at the ground below. "I'm pretty sure we're fine."

Sokka spent the rest of the trip with Katara, chatting idly. Zuko had left his compass and, from time to time, Katara would glance at it and correct Dawa's natural drift. After a few hours, they all sat back in the saddle to eat lunch.

They passed around a water skin and Zuko, who sat next to Azula, offered her a drink. Azula glared at him and snorted steam out of her nose.

"What, are you going to pour it down my throat as if I were an invalid?" She hissed. Zuko closed his eyes briefly and his hand holding the skin lowered.

"I'm sure you can manage it." He said through gritted teeth. Azula raised her hands and shook her shackles.

"Oh of course. Let me just take a drink of my own volition with no inhibitions." She retorted.

"Do you seriously think we'd have you not chained up? I'd rather you were tied up." Sokka blurted and Suki elbowed him sharply. "What? She can firebend with her mouth!"

"I am still the princess of the Fire Nation. I deserve to feed myself with dignity." Azula turned to stare at Zuko. "I was able to do at least that in the nut house." Zuko held her gaze and then turned to Sokka.

"She'll stay like this for the trip." He looked back at Azula and held out the water skin. "But once we get to Hira'a, I'll let her go unshackled." Katara, Sokka, and Suki all looked at each other.

"Fine, but we get to take her down if she tries to jump us." Sokka said.

"I'd like to see you nonbending peasants try." Azula said. Katara saw Suki roll her eyes so hard that she worried the woman would get them stuck.

"I'm sure they could handle you." Zuko said. He turned to the others. "That's fine. Do what you need to do."

After lunch, they drifted back to their spots. Katara kept flying with Sokka navigating. Zuko sat across from Chang and Azula. Suki sat close to him, but with enough distance that kept her from initiating conversation.

Sokka kept up idle chatter with Katara and the rest of the trip passed fairly quickly. As the sun was beginning to set, Zuko stood abruptly.

"There it is." He said and pointed. Smoke, thin and curling in the breeze, lifted from various parts of a small town. They could see buildings, but no movement of the inhabitants.

"Still want to land far from the village?" Katara asked.

"Yeah. I don't want to come into the village while their cooking their dinners. We'll camp out here and go in in the morning." Zuko said. Katara nodded and pulled Dawa off to the left. She found a clearing a few miles away from the village and landed.

As they set up their campsite, Chang sat with Azula. Sokka brought wood as Suki and Katara gathered water. Zuko lit the fire and went to work on Azula's bonds as Sokka pulled out the cooking pot. Everyone kept silent as Azula was freed, and Katara and Sokka shared a tense look. Suki moved herself away from the group to set up her bedroll.

"We'll need to set up a watch for Azula." Zuko said as he sat back down at the fire. Sokka stirred the stew he had tossed into the pot.

"Understandable. Who takes first watch?" He asked.

"I think Katara and I should take the first. You and Suki on second. Chang wakes up early anyway, so she can take the third shift." Zuko said.

"Well thank you so much for your consideration Fire Lord." Chang said and Sokka snorted.

"Then that means I'm going straight to bed after dinner." Sokka said and began dispersing the soup. Without a moment's hesitation, Chang took a bowl and offered it to Azula.

"Princess." They all watched, waiting to see what would happen. Azula eyed Chang and then the bowl.

"The water peasant probably poisoned it." Azula muttered.

"I assure you, he would do no such thing. It is unfit that you are eating with us, but I promise you that nothing will harm you, Princess." Chang said. Azula sniffed and took the bowl from her. Sokka let out a breath and filled another bowl. From her sleeve, Chang pulled out a lacquered box. Instead of reaching across Azula, Chang stood and walked over to Zuko. Kneeling, she opened the lid and offered the box to him.

"Thank you Chang." He said as he pulled out a carved spoon. Chang smoothly leaned back and turned on her toes, kneeling now toward Azula.

"Princess." She said. Azula sneered at the box but plucked out the other spoon.

"This isn't a Fire Nation design." She said, examining the handle. Chang closed the box and replaced the box in her sleeve.

"I am not from the Fire Nation Princess." Chang said and rose. Azula snorted as Chang walked back to her seat.

"You can't even manage to staff Fire Nation people in your own palace?" Azula asked, looking pointedly at Zuko.

"Chang has shown you nothing but respect Azula." Zuko said as he took a bowl from Sokka.

"As she should. I am the princess to the Fire Nation. She is, what, from the Earth Kingdom? The only reason we didn't crush her people sooner is because they live in holes." Azula said.

"Azula." Zuko's voice rose and Katara froze as she took a bowl from her brother.

"Please, Fire Lord. The Princess is fine." Chang said evenly and took another bowl. Azula snorted and Zuko glared at her.

"Rebuked by an earth peasant." Azula said and stirred her stew.

"Well, princess," Sokka emphasized the word in bitter mocking. "You're kind of outnumbered." Azula stood and walked off toward a tree to eat. Chang shook her head and blew on her stew.

"Think you can manage the cleanup Katara?" Sokka asked as he began to eat. Katara nodded but watched as Azula muttered to herself between bites.

"Yeah, that won't be a problem." She said and turned her attention to her own meal.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Suki asked.

"I am hoping to head into the village in the morning. I'll be taking Katara with me while you three watch over Azula. Once I find out where my mother is I'll come back." Zuko said.

"Sounds easy enough." Sokka added.

"That's the hope." Zuko replied. "I would like to have something good to show Azula."

They chatted, awkwardly, as they ate. True to his word, Sokka abandoned the fire as soon as he was done eating and went to his bedroll. Suki managed to collect his bowl and helped Katara scrub out the pot. Zuko banked the fire and Chang put a hand on his shoulder as she stood.

"Be careful Fire Lord." She said.

"Thank you Chang." He replied. She patted his shoulder before walking off. Katara returned as everyone started to settle in for the night.

"Are you ready for this?" Katara asked as she sat down next to Zuko. Zuko turned and looked off in the direction of the village.

"I have no idea." He said.


	14. Chapter 14

As the sun set, the people in the camp settled in. Azula had turned her back to the rest of them, facing a tree trunk. Katara couldn't tell if she was awake, but she could hear the others slowly drift off as their talking subsided. Katara and Zuko stayed quiet, both unknowingly waiting for the others to fall asleep.

While she was focused on the others, Katara was still overwhelmed by the noise of the forest around her. Cicadas screamed and other animals with shrill voices called out among the trees. The wood in the fire popped loudly and the thicker branches above them groaned as they swayed in the breeze.

And here, she tried to feel the slowing breaths of the people around her.

"Can you tell if they're asleep?" Zuko asked as he stirred a stick through the ashes of the fire.

"Yes. They all are, except Chang." Katara said and Zuko chuckled.

"I'm not surprised." He stopped stirring and set the stick down. "How can you tell?"

"It's hard to explain. I can just, feel them. It's something I was taught by the healers in the North Pole. It helps with checking on pregnancies." She explained. Zuko cocked his eyebrow.

"Going to become a great and powerful healer?" Katara shot him a withering look and Zuko shrugged.

"Are you really trying to tell me that healing is not a useful skill to have?" She retorted and Zuko gave her a small smile.

"Fair point." Zuko rose and walked over to the small wood pile. He grabbed a stave and tossed it onto the fire before taking his seat. "Does blood bending help at all?"

A sick feeling rippled through Katara's insides and she turned away from him.

"The blood bending is nothing to be proud of, not a form to use."

"Couldn't you use it to stop someone from bleeding out?"

"Do you know what happens when blood stops moving?"

"No?"

"It thickens. And when that clot is released back into the body, when it goes into the heart or the head, people die."

"I just don't think it's something you should give up on."

"Having people die isn't reason enough?" Zuko sighed and slumped over, his elbows on his legs.

"Katara, I think you're looking at this too personally." He said and turned his head to look at her. She scowled and turned away.

"Having people die because of me, kind of means I need to take it personally." Katara said. They went quiet again, and Katara focused on the hum of noise in the forest.

She thought about the last time she had tried. The woman had torn violently during labor. The baby was born, plump, pink, and healthy, but there was so much blood. The grandmother had taken the newborn while the husband clutched his wife's hand. Katara held back the blood as the midwife made her frantic stitches.

It should have worked.

But during the entire procedure, Katara had ignored the steady thrumming of the woman's heartbeat. She ignored the natural circulation of the body's tide. She held the blood in place.

She could feel it shoot through the woman's veins, the fat glob of thickened blood. It swam down toward the mother's feet and then was sucked back. It was recalled to the heart.

In one of the four small pockets of pulsing blood, it lodged itself there. The woman's heart couldn't beat.

In her panic, and with the rushing of all four chambers, Katara could not pry the clot loose.

The mother died.

"Katara." She shook herself and looked at Zuko. "Do you remember the North Pole?"

"Pretty hard to forget Zhao murdering the moon spirit."

"Do you remember pinning me to the wall in a wave of ice?" Katara stared at him. "You are an amazing bender and I, I know you will do something great with it."

"You think too highly of me Zuko." She muttered and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I think the world of you." Katara turned sharply, and Zuko was there. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her, his other arm wrapping around her middle to hold her.

"Zuko." She tried to sound reproachful, but her voice came out no more than a whisper. He brought her hand up to his face and kissed the inside of her wrist.

"You said they were asleep." He replied with a smile.

"Chang isn't." She hissed. Zuko let go of her hand and ran his thumb over her bottom lip.

"I'm fairly certain that she's seen us asleep in bed together."

"Zuko!" Katara put her hands to his chest and pushed, lightly. Zuko dipped in and kissed her, lightly.

"I'm not intending to bed you on the ground Katara." He said and released her with a laugh. Katara's face flushed and she shoved on his arm.

"Chang is very, supportive, of us being together." Katara said and eyed the supposed sleeping form of the older woman. Zuko looked over as well and scoffed.

"I think she has a romantic streak a mile wide and wants us to run off together." He said as he stood, brushing off the back of his pants. He grabbed a blanket and Katara tilted her head.

"Could you imagine?" She asked. Zuko looked down at the blanket in his hands.

"Many times." He walked off and Katara watched him place the blanket over Azula. He then crouched down, looking into something on the ground. He stood sharply and walked quickly back to the fire.

"What is it?" She asked as he sat back down. He held out his hand, holding tightly onto a piece of paper.

"Perhaps, we don't have to imagine at all." Katara took the paper and smoothed it out. It was a letter, written with clean rows of characters.

"What is this?" She asked as she began to read.

"My mother wrote letters to the people she loved back home. This one was to her old boyfriend. Azula was hiding it from me." Zuko explained. "Now I know why."

Katara froze.

"Their, son?"

"Ozai isn't my father." Zuko stated.

"Zuko…" Katara put a hand on his shoulder.

"It makes so much sense. Why he hated me. Why he hurt me." Zuko stared into the fire and Katara kept her eyes on his face.

"But Zuko, that means you have no right to be Fire Lord."

Zuko stayed silent.

Katara looked back down at the letter. She could feel her heart beating heavily in her chest. She stopped seeing the words and was gripped by a tightening band of anticipation. It was if she had just shot up in the air and had a moment of weightlessness before falling.

They could run off. Zuko could go with her to the North Pole. They could go anywhere.

They could go to one of the islands south of the massive Earth Kingdom. The penguins migrated to beaches that were warmer than her home at the pole. She wouldn't have to meet him in locked rooms or darkened spaces.

They could kiss beside a fire with no fear.

"You would lose everything you've worked for. You would lose the throne." Zuko scoffed and began snapping a twig into small pieces.

"The throne? The seat that may be the direct cause of my early death? The throne that sits on the shattered pieces of my country?" At each question, Zuko threw in a piece of the branch. "Katara, I don't even know if I want to be Fire Lord anymore."

"But who would take it over? You told me that they're trying to get Azula reinstated as Fire Lord. That would be detrimental to everyone." Katara countered.

"Not if she quietly disappeared on this trip." Zuko said darkly. "And anyway, the legal documents have Uncle as the next in line until I have a child of my own."

"You really seem like you want to, kill Azula." Katara replied.

"Do you know how many times she has tried to kill me?"

"You're not her Zuko."

"I might be barely related to her."

"You might not be related to Iroh at all then." That gave Zuko pause.

"My family can't just be Iroh forever." He finally said.

"Do you not want to be Fire Lord?" Katara asked.

"I want to be with you Katara." Katara stiffened and looked around again.

"Zuko…"

"Katara, before this visit, all I could ever think about was seeing you again. Now that you're here, all I can think about is how I want to stay with you."

"Being Fire Lord is a bit more important than a crush Zuko." Zuko reeled as if she had slapped him.

"A crush?" He moved himself away from her and his eyes traced her face. "Katara, do you love me?"

"What?" Katara sputtered and clutched at the front of her tunic.

"You haven't said it. Not once this entire time."

"I." She stopped, her mind a complete blank.

"I'm not trying to pressure you. I just want to know. Do you only think of me as a crush?"

"Katara…"

"...do you love me?"

Aang had his arm draped over her middle, though he kept space between her back and his chest. He said she got too warm, and her long hair clung to his face.

Katara shifted her arm under the pillow and tried to brace her head in a more comfortable position. She took in a breath and let it out slowly.

"Of course I do sweetie." She said. The words had no taste and fell easily out of her mouth. Of course she loved him. Seeing him every morning made her smile and she loved having him around.

She just hated where this conversation led.

"You said your people marry at age sixteen." Aang said. Katara closed her eyes, and the hand under her pillow gripped at the sheets.

"In the North Pole. The tribes in the South Pole wait until eighteen." She corrected.

"That's less than a year away." His hand slid down from her waist and laid lightly on her hip.

"Aang, the more you ask, the more it makes me want to say no."

"So, you're saying that the only reason you say no is out of spite?" Katara felt him raise up on one arm, and he kept his hand on her hip.

"No, I still stand by the fact that I don't feel ready. But asking me makes me feel more unsure." She said.

"How am I supposed to know then if I don't ask?" The hand on her hip started to slide forward. Katara grabbed it with her free hand and shoved it back at him.

"Aang, I said no."

"I'm sorry Katara. I'm just confused. If you love me, if you know we're going to be together, I don't know what you're unsure about." Katara didn't reply, so Aang smoothed away her hair and moved closer to her. "I love you Katara."

After he fell asleep, Katara laid awake. She eased his arm off of her and slid out of their bed. They were visiting the reconstruction of the Southern Air Temple and had taken over one of the larger rooms available. The newly anointed class of Air Acolytes had nearly fallen over themselves in an attempt to make them comfortable. What bothered Katara was how she seemed to only be treated well because of her relationship with the Last Airbender.

Now, she walked out of their room and down a hall. There was no need to keep watches, so the hall and rooms around her were quiet. She meandered through the temple until she reached the front doors. She exited and stepped on the chilled tile of the courtyard and headed to the grazing area where Appa and the smaller Air Bison slept.

The sky was cloudless and Katara could see the thin scoop of a moon and the vast expanse of stars. Even with such a small amount of lunar light, Katara could still feel the pull of the night sky. It was the smallest of tides, as if she was standing in the shallows of a lake. When she went swimming at night, she often felt like she had finally accessed the way to get to the sea in which the stars rocked. As it is above, she wanted so desperately to be below.

But nothing ever seemed to line up. The seams would never match.

What she felt in her heart was not reflected in the tide of her body.

It was during these times, in the hours after this very conversation, that Katara wondered if there was something wrong with her.

Maybe she was frigid. Katara crossed her arms over her chest, her fingers pressing into the flesh.

She certainly was cold.

A large pop from the fire startled them both.

"Zuko. I don't know." Katara said quietly, still looking at the fire. "What I feel for you is something I never felt with, with anyone else."

"If I step down, would you stay with me? We could get a nice apartment somewhere and I can serve tea." Katara moved to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"No. We have a duty to our people Zuko." She said as Zuko put his arm around her. His thumb ticked back and forth over her arm as he held her.

"I just want you to be my people." He kissed the top of her head and she smiled.

"What are you going to do about the letter?" She asked.

"I don't know. I should burn it, but I think that might make Azula snap. This is the lynchpin of whatever devious plot she and Ozai have cooked up." Zuko replied and took the letter from her.

"So you're going to let her keep it?"

"For now." Zuko refolded it and set it aside. He kept his arm around her as he did and Katara fell sideways into him when he leaned over.

"Can you tell me about her?"

"Who? My mother?" Katara nodded and Zuko straightened himself. He briefly rubbed her arm and then just held her. "My mother, up until the night she left, was sometimes the only person I interacted with. As the crown prince, I wasn't able to attend the boys' Fire Nation Academy. Azula went to the one for girls, where she met Ty Lee and Mai. Uncle and Lo Ten, that's his son, would play with me when they were home.

"The Imperial Palace didn't used to allow for live in guests. There was no such thing as holding court and having the nobles staying on the premises. So I couldn't even play with the other noble kids.

"My mother had an appreciation for the arts. She would tell me stories and teach me poetry. I wasn't very interested in it, because I felt like my father didn't approve. He didn't. The things he did approve of, I was never good at so I don't know why I bothered. Anyway, she taught me a lot about culture. She also taught me a lot of being proud of who you were as a person. See, Ursa isn't a Bender."

"Isn't she the granddaughter of Avatar Roku?" Katara interrupted.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything. Even Aang might not have any Airbender children, let alone any Benders. Him being the Avatar makes him special, and that doesn't necessarily fall down the line." Zuko explained.

"You're special." Katara said demurely and snuggled closer to him. Zuko laughed softly and moved his arm up so he could put his hand in her hair.

"I'm not. Azula is though. She's the most powerful Firebender I have ever seen. And that's including Uncle."

"Zuko, you have better accuracy than any Bender I've ever seen."

"I'm not going to argue with you about my bending Katara."

"Why do you bend like a Waterbender sometimes?" Zuko froze, but didn't move away. Katara pulled herself up and looked at him.

"When you bend lightning, properly, you use waterbending forms." Zuko scowled at the comment, but then just shrugged.

"Uncle taught me that a powerful bender would be someone who could utilize things from all four bending people."

"That's Avatar talk."

"That's what I said!"

The rest of their watch was spent talking about bending forms. Katara drew diagrams in the dirt by the fire of different stances she thought Zuko could use. He, in turn, showed how he could not only manipulate fire, but heat in general. This turned into a long discussion in how Katara could change water to snow and steam and the theories behind bending.

Sokka and Suki had roused themselves and sat with them for a few minutes. They raised different theories based on their perception as nonbenders.

When Zuko and Katara stood to go to their bedrolls, she realized that he hadn't mentioned the letter to them. She looked at him, watched as he unrolled the thin mattress. He must have felt her watching, as he turned and eyed her.

Katara blew him a kiss and winked salaciously. Zuko's brow shot up and his face turned bright red. Katara covered her mouth as she laughed and Zuko laid down, his back toward her. Katara kept her smile as she laid down and pulled a blanket over herself.

He never did like being embarrassed.

Katara woke when she felt someone move up next to her. She turned and found Zuko curling himself around her. His face nuzzled her neck, and while he seemed more playful than amorous, it still sent a tingle down past her navel.

"Zuko." She whispered. "They're going to see us!" Zuko kept his face pressed against her neck.

"Who is going to see us?" He asked, and Katara shivered as his hot breath curled against her skin.

Katara shoved him off and propped herself up on one arm. She looked around the campsite and saw, no one. The fire was dying, but she could still see the absence of bodies. Even Chang was gone.

Zuko pulled gently on her and she laid back down. She rolled onto her side and faced him. He lay on his left side, but Katara tucked a hand under his face and ran her thumb over the underside of his scar. Zuko tilted into her palm and kissed her.

"Do you like my scar?" He asked. Katara tilted his face back toward her.

"It's not my favorite." She kissed him and he grabbed her closer to him.

It was her hands that travelled down his body, lifting up the edge of his shirt. They sat up and Zuko only broke contact for a moment to remove his shirt. She looked down at him and put her hand on the scar on his chest.

"If that's your favorite, you are very narcissistic." He said and Katara laughed.

"Actually, my favorite is a thin one on your inner thigh. You'll have to tell me the story behind that."

"Someday." Zuko said. "Katara, I love you."

"Zuko. I-" He was on her. He came to her so quickly, Katara felt herself falling back. Zuko caught her, and lowered her gently. His lips caught hers, and his tongue tentatively seeking hers. Katara wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her.

He said it seeking no response. He said it because it was true.

Zuko pressed his forehead against hers and looked down, quickly unknotting her tunic. He used the flat of his hands to push the fabric aside, sliding over the skin of her stomach. She was unbound, so when he reached her back, his hands slid upward and then back toward the front, cupping her breasts.

Letting out a deep breath, Katara closed her eyes. She felt the rough callouses on his palms and fingertips as he squeezed her breasts. She felt him move in and kiss her throat as he rolled one of her nipples between his thumb and finger. The quick, sharp pain met the throb of pleasure as Zuko sucked lightly on her neck.

She moaned and his other hand slipped down her thigh. With a knee, Zuko pushed apart her legs. He kissed down her throat and over her collarbone. She ran her hands through his hair and curled her fingers in the long strands. By the swirling depths she loved his hair. She pulled and his head came up. She examined his face and he looked curious.

"What is it beloved?" He asked. She tilted her head.

"I can't decided."

"What?"

"Where I want your mouth."

"If I may make a suggestion." Katara released him and he rose to his knees. He untied the front of her pants and quickly jerked them down. Without bothering to remove them completely, Zuko knelt back down.

He held onto her waist and bent to put his mouth against her. He looked like he was kneeling in obeisance. He certainly paid proper tribute.

As when he kissed her, Zuko's tongue slid between her lips and Katara's breath caught in her throat. He opened her up that way, moving his tongue up and down. She felt herself inherently clench, and Katara bucked her hips up to his face. Zuko pushed his tongue into her, and as he backed out he sucked on the softer parts of her.

He moved his tongue up again, and flicked it against her clit. He caught the nub, gently, with his teeth. She gasped sharply and grabbed his hair again. Katara could feel him smile against her and she pushed his head back down.

"Don't be smug." She growled. Zuko moved his hands down and back, grabbing firmly on her backside. He pushed her into his face and he moved his tongue in and around her. He would stop to take a breath, and Katara whined. He freed a hand to rub her clit while he still worked his tongue inside of her. She made fists in his hair, hard, and bucked. When she came, Zuko seemed to drink her in. She let go, her arms falling down to her sides.

As she relaxed back onto the ground, Zuko rose to his knees again and undid his pants. He pulled them down, just enough, to free his rigid member. With one hand, covered in her wetness, he stroked himself.

"May I make another suggestion?" He asked and she nodded weakly. He moved over her and, hand still holding his cock, rubbed the tip against her swollen lips. Katara moaned and Zuko eased himself in. She gasped as he buried himself in her before lowering down to kiss her again. She tasted herself on his lips and tongue. Katara put her arms around him and clung to him. BRacing himself, Zuko kept his mouth on hers as he slowly moved in and out of her.

He kept his pace, moving slowly back and forth. The head of him rubbed along a line inside of her that seemed attached to someplace higher. She felt that tingling itch and again rocked her hips up toward him, urging him deeper.

He still would move no faster.

"Zuko." She said after moving her face away from him. "Please."

"I don't want this to be easy for you. Just enjoy it." He said. Katara kept whining and wriggling, shifting her hips so he rubbed against different parts of her. It built the tingling itch to unbearable heights. She dug her nails into his back as she arched her own.

"Zuko!" She yelled as she came. Zuko thrust deep inside of her, and she could feel him pulse.

Katara's body went limp as she let out a breath.

She woke up to screaming.


	15. Chapter 15

Katara sat up and found Chang standing over her. The adrenaline from her rude awakening made her alert, but her body was still catching up. She couldn't see what was happening and stood, rubbing her eyes.

"What…?" Chang put her hand up and Katara paused. Beyond her, Katara saw large plumes of fire erupting. She heard Zuko yell and her eyes snapped open.

"I have to help!" Katara shoved past Chang and ran toward the fire.

"Lady Katara! Wait!" Katara ignored her and pulled water from the humid air. She began pulling the water stream around her as she ran. As she approached Suki and Zuko, she paused to get her footing correct. She took in a breath, feeling the heat from the water rush into her body. Flicking her wrist rapidly, Katara pulled shards of ice from her other hand and flung it out.

Azula had spun, blue flames spewing from her feet. Katara aimed at her legs and the ice shards dug in. It was enough to knock Azula off balance, and the Firebender fell hard on the ground. Suki advanced on her, while Zuko pulled back and ran to Katara.

"Where's Sokka?" Katara asked, still holding her ball of ice shards.

"Over there. He got to Azula first and she knocked him out." Zuko said, pointing off to the right.

"He better not be dead." Katara muttered and melted the ice, holding the water around one hand.

They came upon Sokka's prone form and Katara knelt beside him. She passed the water over him, though the knot on the side of his head was probably what felled him. As she thought, there was no other damage done to him except for the hit to the head. Katara focused on moving the water around her brother's head as Zuko crouched beside her.

Zuko watched as Suki danced around Azula.

Azula had power but, as with her mind, her accuracy was degrading. Suki had studied with Aang on airbending techniques and moved in circles, using her fans to push the massive bursts of fire out of her way.

"Why isn't she bringing her down?" Katara asked as she glanced over at the pair.

"She's tiring her out. We have to leave Chang and them to watch Azula while we're gone." Zuko said.

Azula darted in close, jabbing a hand forward to get close to Suki. Suki dipped her body down, straightening her front leg while keeping her weight centered on her bent back leg. Fire ripped over her head and Suki jabbed a closed fan up into Azula's wrist. As she cried out out, Suki swept her leg around and tripped the princess. Azula hit the ground hard again and cried out. She sounded angry, frustrated, and it made her even sloppier.

"Where is Chang?" Katara turned back and continued working on her brother.

"Here, Lady Katara." Zuko jumped at the voice and Katara barely kept her own hands steady.

"Thank you Chang." Katara said.

"My pleasure. Did you have a good night?" Chang asked and Katara blushed.

"Stop meddling Chang." Zuko said, chastising lightly.

"Yes Fire Lord." Chang replied. At her hands, Sokka groaned, and Katara pulled the water away. She pushed the water into the ground and rolled back onto the heels of her feet. Looking over again, she watched as Suki continued to spin and dodge Azula's attacks.

"Zuko. She's crying." Zuko looked over and sighed. Azula didn't even seem to be aiming for Suki anymore. Fire erupted in erratic bursts and Suki deftly pushed Azula into her own steps. Even Suki was looking discomfit at Azula's messy movements. Finally, Azula slumped down, the spikes of blue fire dying from her hands.

"Alright. You take care of Sokka. I'll go attend to Azula." Zuko stood and walked over to Suki and Azula. Suki tucked her fans back into her belt and looked at him with a mix of sympathy and confusion. Zuko patted her shoulder and Suki nodded before walking off.

"Azula." Zuko said and sat down next to her. Azula had her face in her hands, pulling on her bangs, and rocking back and forth.

"Why did you take it Zuzu?" Azula whined.

"Azula, why did you keep it in your boot? You used to do that when we were children." Zuko said softly. Azula sniffled and started to shudder.

"Why did you take it?" She asked. Her voice warbled, each word coated in tears.

"If you were hiding it, I needed to know. Here." Zuko handed her the folded letter. Azula stopped rocking and raised her head, looking at the letter.

"You didn't, burn it?" Before Zuko could answer, Azula snatched the letter and stood, shoving it into her tunic. "You couldn't, could you?" Zuko hung his head down and sighed. Slapping his knees, he stood up slowly and brushed off his pants.

"If it's true, I'll figure out how to deal with it. If it's not, then we have nothing to worry about. But since you need it, I'll let you keep it as long as you behave." He said. Azula clutched at her front, and Zuko could hear the paper crinkling.

"Fine."

"Great. You're staying here with the others. I'll head into town and see if I can find mom." He replied and walked off.

"Sure. Have fun plotting with mother." Azula yelled at his back.

Katara saw his face twitch and she stood to meet him.

"Ready Katara?" He asked. Sokka rose shakily to his feet.

"Are you sure you want her to go with you? She might be better off here." Sokka said. "I can go with you for emotional support buddy."

"If you go with me, you'll just be worrying about Suki the entire time. Plus, I went with Katara on her mom related thing, she has to go with me for mine." Zuko sid. Sokka nodded and rubbed the back of his head as he looked over at Suki. She stood awkwardly, looking down at the still kneeling Firebender.

"Ok." He said and turned back to them. "But bring back some decent food." Zuko clapped a hand on Sokka's shoulder and smiled.

"Whatever you say buddy." Zuko walked off and Katara followed, waving at the group. Chang, surprisingly, looked concerned, and slipped her hands into her sleeves. Katara bit the inside of her cheek, but turned back to Zuko.

"Did you want to grab a cloak or something?" She asked as they walked pasta Dawa and their belongings.

"No. We're going in the light of day and by now, most everyone in the Fire Nation knows what their Fire Lord looks like." Zuko shook his head. "Hopefully we won't be here long."

It only took them about an hour to walk to the village. Hira'a was small, and most of the buildings were huts made from bamboo and palm fronds. The entrance to the village was marked off by a low fence, presumably more to just delineate the village from the sprawl of the forest.

Entering the village proper, they immediately walked into the market square. It was an open space, cleared of any brush and unpaved. Women and men could be seen in front of their stalls, sprinkling water on the packed earth to keep dust from kicking up. There was a lot of motion, considering the fact that it was still morning and most people should - to Katara - be working.

"It looks like they're putting on a play." Katara said as she tugged on Zuko's sleeve. He paused and turned to where she was pointing. A large stage loomed off to the side of the square and people were already milling about.

"My mother used to be in the troupe here. Someone might know something about her." He said idly.

They walked around the market square, talking to the merchants and a few of the people standing around waiting for the play to start. They all bowed when Zuko approached and nearly prostrated themselves when they couldn't supply him with any information about Ursa.

A few times, Zuko asked about Ikem and he was told that Ikem had left the village around the same time as Ursa and disappeared. Another man, a Yuyan archer, had come looking for Ikem and gone into the forest after the young man. Neither were seen again.

They did find out that the play today was "Love Amongst Dragons" and Zuko seemed to be cheered by that. They decided to stay and watch the show which, after all of their wandering, was going to start shortly.

They stayed toward the back of the crowd, unnerving all of the people around them, sharing a bag of fire flakes the vendor had given to them free of charge.

"This is my mother's favorite." Zuko said and popped a handful of fire flakes into his mouth. Katara blanched, she didn't like the heat of the snack food that much.

"Didn't you say that she used to drag you to see the Ember Island Players butcher it every year?" Katara asked as she pinched a small amount of flakes.

Zuko laughed. "I can't believe you remember that."

"I remember that awful play about us." Katara coughed as the heat of the fire flakes hit the back of her throat.

"Ssshh. It's starting." Zuko put a finger to his lips and Katara stuck out her tongue.

A man walked onto the stage and the crowd hushed. He cleared his throat and then stood with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Good afternoon. I thank you all for coming out today to see our annual production of 'Love Amongst Dragons.' Today is extra special as we have the Fire Lord in attendance for this showing." The man paused to bow and the crowd immediately, as one, turned to look at Zuko. Zuko let out a low groan as the crowd slowly, in staggered sections, bowed deeply. Katara saw Zuko grow nervous and they were saved by the man on the stage standing up.

"Thank you Fire Lord for your patronage of the arts." The man paused again and while the crowd stood upright, they were still staring.

"I thank you in advance for your performance. It, it was my mother's favorite and I am overjoyed to be able to see it in her native village." Zuko inclined his head and the man bowed again, briefly.

The crowd seemed appeased and they all turned back to the stage.

"I see we also have some new faces here. Welcome to Hira'a! My name is Noren," Some people in the crowd chuckled and Noren rolled his eyes in exaggeration. "My name is Noren and I am the director of the Hira'a acting troupe. We are pleased to present the classic play 'Love Amongst Dragons.' The Dragon Emperor this year is played by Jokkem. The Dark Water Spirit is Hiro. And returning again as the Dragon Empress, Riko!" The audience applauded and Katara clapped softly. Zuko still looked pained.

The play was one with a simple plot - the Dragon Emperor is cursed by the Water Spirit to be human, the human Dragon Emperor as Noren falls in love with another human, Noren defeats the Dark Water Spirit and returns to his form, and his girlfriend turns out to be the Dragon Empress - and it focused more on witty dialogue and deeply emotional monologues.

It was a good show, and the actors did a wonderful job presenting the story. When Jokkem and Riko, now in their costumes as dragons, kissed, Katara found herself tearing up. Zuko took her hand and, as she turned to look at him, gave her a gentle kiss. The crowd was focused on the scene onstage, so they didn't notice the Fire Lord mirror the kiss with the Waterbender. They broke apart as the crowd erupted in thunderous applause. Katara just looked into Zuko's eyes, feeling his hand slowly pull away from hers.

They refocused on the stage as the cast and Noren lined up. They held hands and bowed, as the crowd cheered.

"It was a good show." Katara said.

"It was too, sweet." Zuko said with a shrug and Katara smacked his arm lightly.

"Yeah, it was no Forms." She shot back and Zuko smirked.

"That was an excellent little piece." Katara blushed and Zuko laughed. "Come on, I want to go talk to the director. I want to know why this village puts on this particular play."

"Maybe it's just a tradition Zuko."

"No. My mother told me that their annual play was always different. That she looked forward to the years when they performed this one. I think this Noren guy changed that."

"Okay then." Zuko took her hand and they moved through the crowd. The people parted quickly and they made it to the stage easily. Noren was sitting on the stage, his legs hanging down, and was chatting with a few of the audience members. He looked up and saw them, turning to the others before jumping down. Katara watched him excuse himself and then walk over.

"Hello Fire Lord. I hope you were pleased with our little play." Noren said as he bowed. Zuko nodded and crossed his arms over his chest as Noren rose.

"It was excellent. The best performance I've seen done of it." He said and Noren smiled, softly.

"You are too kind." They lapsed into silence again and Katara got the feeling that Noren was simply being polite, and desperately wanted them to leave.

"I'm curious, sir." Katara spoke up and Noren jumped. He bowed again.

"I deeply apologize lady. I did not introduce myself or ask your name."

"This is Katara, of the Southern Water Tribe." Zuko said and Noren reached out his hand. Katara took it and they shook.

"A pleasure to meet one of the Elemental Warriors." He said. Katara was confused.

"Elemental….?" She drifted and shook her head. "Another play perhaps?" Noren laughed at this and the energy seemed to relaxed.

"You guessed it in one! I can't claim the honor, but a few of my friends in the theater circle have been gossiping about it." Noren shook his head. "But what is your question Katara of the Southern Water Tribe?"

"This play, why do you perform it annually?" She asked. Noren paused and a tight look came to his face.

"It just holds a special significance for me." He said easily.

"My mother preferred it as well." Zuko added and Noren now looked uneasy.

"Yes. Ursa was casted to play the Dragon Empress." Noren began to crack his knuckles.

"Opposite a man named Ikem. He played Noren." Katara glanced from Noren to Zuko and was confounded by the looks of both men. Noren looked anxious and Zuko's eyes seemed to darken.

"Is this, wait." Katara said and kept glancing between the two. "He can't be Ikem. The other villagers would have known it was him." Noren sighed and rubbed his face.

"No, I'm not Ikem. But I know of him. And his fate." He said, sounding dejected.

"I need you to tell me Noren." Zuko, on the other hand, sounded dangerous.

"Of course Fire Lord." Noren hung his head down. Zuko inhaled sharply and Noren looked up.

"Not as Fire Lord. As Zuko, the son of Ursa." Zuko stated. Noren held his gaze for a moment before nodding.

"Join me at my house for supper. I will explain as much as I can." Noren waved a hand and started to walk away from the stage. They followed him through the village, where many people hailed him. Noren waved at each and told a few that he could not stop, as he was entertaining the Fire Lord. It was only then that they seemed to notice Zuko and would bow. Zuko said nothing and they both followed in silence.

Almost toward the edge of the village, they stopped at a small hut. Like the other residences, there was a modest fence outlining the property and a small garden by the front door. A plain looking woman was kneeling in the garden, yanking out weeds.

"Noriko! We have guests!" Noren called as he stepped through the creaking gate. He stepped aside as Zuko and Katara followed after him, and the woman stood, brushing dirt from her pants.

She looked up as she hooked loose hair behind her hair and it took her a moment to register the pair that followed her husband. When she saw them, her eyes widened and she fell back to her knees.

"Oh my stars! Fire Lord Zuko!" Noriko bowed her head and Katara saw Zuko grimace for the briefest of moments.

"That's not really necessary." He mumbled as Noren walked over to his wife and helped her up. Noriko kept her face down as she wiped again at her pants.

"I have nothing prepared." Noriko hissed to her husband and Katara saw her fingers dig into his arm. Noren smiled but winced and patted her hand.

"I'm sure it's fine. He's not, well, he seems like a very nice man Noriko. Look, he came without his retinue." Noren said and slowly pried her hand off of his arm. Zuko, surprising them all, bowed a little.

"I thank you both for welcoming me into your home." He said and Noriko's face turned bright red.

"Oh my goodness, yes Fire Lord, please! Come in and make yourself at home! It is an honor to have you in my meager hut." Noriko looked at her husband, seeming to be almost terrified. "I'm going to clean up Kiyi and make some tea."

Noren held the door open for her and, after she had passed through, gestured for Zuko and Katara. They walked in and Katara was pleased to see how open and light the home seemed. The hut was circular and large, though it still didn't lend itself to being divided into rooms. There was a partition toward the back of the hut with a thick curtain drawn across the opening. To the right was another opening that stepped down into a dug out area that was technically considered the outside. There was a small fire and cooking implements.

In the main room where they stood was a low table surrounded by various ill-matched cushions. One large futon was sitting folded against the wall opposite of the cooking pit. The blankets and pillows placed on top were just as ill-matched as the cushions for the table.

"It's not much, but it's comfortable." Noren said and sat down at the table. Zuko and Katara followed suit. She turned to look at the curtain, hearing noises and splashing water behind it.

"So what can you tell me about Ikem?" Zuko asked as he settled in. Noren didn't respond right away, but turned to also look at the curtain.

"I would like to wait until after the meal, if you wouldn't mind." He said evenly. Zuko looked like he was about say something, but just then the curtain was pushed aside. A young girl, her hair wet and pulled back, stomped into the room and sat down at the table with a huff. Noriko quickly followed and as she knelt to take her seat next to Noren, lightly yanked on her daughter's hair. The girl, with a long, loud, and drawn out sigh, turned to face Katara and Zuko. Pounding her fist into her open palm with a slap, the girl jerked her head down.

"I am honored to meet the Fire Lord and one of the saviors of the Fire Nation." She said and then went back to sulking. Noriko tilted her head, her eyes wide and her mouth pursed.

"Kiyi." She whispered sharply. Kiyi looked at her mother with open frustration and threw her arms down on the table, her palms facing up.

"What. I did what you said!" Kiyi stated. Noren laughed and Noriko looked mortified.

"I apologize Fire Lord. It seems we have interrupted something important to my daughter." Noren said.

"Then I must apologize. What did we interrupt Kiyi?" Zuko asked. Kiyi, keeping her arms on the table, tilted her head sideways onto her shoulder and rolled her eyes up to look at him.

"I was DRAWING." She said. Zuko looked impressed.

"What were you drawing?" Everyone at the table looked shocked. Katara had never seen him interact with children directly before - save for the incident in the capital market - and she was stunned to see him engaged with the girl.

"I draw bending battles." Kiyi said and sat up, pulling her hands down into her lap. Noren nudged Noriko and she stood, shuffling over to the cooking pit. Katara watched as the woman added a few more sticks to the small fire and grabbed a large copper kettle. Katara put a hand on Zuko's shoulder and stood, going to help.

She could hear Kiyi launch into an explanation for the chaotic drawings she did of various Benders fighting. Katara went to Noriko and stepped down into the pit of cool pressed dirt. The floor of the hut had been covered in woven mats to keep down the dust.

"Can I help?" Katara asked and Noriko blushed.

"Oh it's no trouble. I just need to fill the kettle." The older woman said and hefted the kettle up. Katara smiled and waved her hand in small, loose circles.

"Please, allow me." She had seen barrel of collected rainwater outside and she pulled a small stream out of it. She used her bending to collect a generous glob of water and pulled it into the cooking pit. Noriko looked surprised but took off the lid to the kettle so Katara could feed the water inside. Once it was all gone, Noriko replaced the lid and placed the kettle on a hooked pole before swinging it over the fire.

"I didn't realize you were a Waterbender." Noriko said and wiped her hands at the hem of her tunic.

"I guess you don't get many of my kind out this far." Katara quipped easily and Noriko smiled. She saw the older woman's eyes move to the space over her shoulder and Katara turned back.

"No offense to you, but I can't imagine the Fire Lord being with a Waterbender. It seems so, odd." Katara turned back and saw Noriko still staring at the group at the table. Her voice had been soft and Katara fully believed that she hadn't intended to offend.

"Well, I'm not. I can't imagine the country being okay with that." Katara said and idly scratched at her arm. Noriko finally looked at her again and had another small smile.

"I think it would be good for the country to have a love match for the Fire Lord. Instead of a forced marriage." A shadow crossed Noriko's face and Katara raised an eyebrow. Noriko shook her head and put her hand to her forehead.

"Are you well?" Katara asked and took a step forward. Noriko held up her other hand while she attempted to smile again. It came, weakly.

"I'm fine. I have fits like this occasionally. Noren says it's from my time in the forest." She said. Noriko took several deep breaths and seemed to relax.

"What is this about the forest?" Katara asked. Noriko turned to look down at the kettle. Steam was already starting to come out of the spout in thin wisps.

"There's a part of this forest around the village called the Forgetful Valley. People who go in don't come out. The ones who come out have no idea who they are. They've forgotten everything." Noriko explained and Katara felt something grip in her stomach.

"And you came out of that, the Forgetful Valley?"

"Yes. Noren found me wandering the woods just outside of that area. He brought me here to Hira'a. I fell in love with it, and him, so I decided to stay." Noriko put her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"Do you ever wonder about what you've forgotten?" Katara felt bad for pushing so much into the woman's personal life, but she felt the need to pursue it.

"Oh sure. Once Kiyi was born, I had a strong desire to see my mother again. That's a bond that shouldn't be broken or forgotten." Katara kept herself from touching her neck, and instead nodded.

"That's why we're here. To find out what happened to Zuko's mother." She said. Noriko turned her head and she looked concerned.

"I didn't know the Fire Lord had lost his mother." With nothing to say, they both fell quiet. Noriko turned her attention back to the kettle as it began to whistle. She picked up a square piece of fabric and used it to hold the handle. She swung the kettle away from the fire but left it on the hook, moving over to a wooden counter. Katara moved closer and watched as the woman opened a small wooden chest and revealed twisting tea leaves. Noriko picked up a small spoon and scooped some of the tea into a ceramic pot.

"This tea is a local variety. They're smoked instead of dried and you can drink it with sweetened cream. It's my favorite." Noriko explained as she moved back to the kettle.

"May I?" Katara asked and Noriko blinked in confusion. It took a few seconds for her to comprehend and she nodded. Katara pulled the water from the kettle's spout and poured it into the ceramic pot. Noriko placed the lid with a soft clink and began to collect wooden cup on a tray.

"That is so much easier than trying to tip a hot and heavy kettle." Noriko said and Katara smiled. The other woman bent down and opened a small hatch covering a hole in the ground. Noriko pulled out another ceramic pot, though straw was sticking to it from condensation. Raising, she tilted open the flat lid a little and Katara saw the creamy liquid inside.

Wordlessly, Noriko collected cups, spoons, the cream, and the teapot and placed them neatly on the tray. She then grabbed the tray handles and nodded her head back toward the sitting room.

"Go on in, I have this." She said and Katara stepped back up into the hut.

At the table, papers were strewn about as well as colored sticks. Kiyi was chattering on about the advantages of Firebending in any situation as she drew bold red lines across a page. Zuko had leaned across the table and was drawing curling blue plumes as he tried to give Kiyi situations when Firebending might not work.

"What about an eclipse?" Katara asked as she sat down. Kiyi sighed and kept drawing.

"We already talked about THAT." She said. Zuko put down the blue coloring stick and sat back.

"According to Kiyi, during an eclipse we still have the upper hand because our fighting style can best any of the other forms." He explained. Katara pulled her mouth into a thin line and Zuko chuckled. "I tried to tell her that you wiped the floor with me in the North Pole but she just said I was cold."

Noriko clicked her tongue as she approached and Kiyi cleared a space on the table for the tray. As she knelt and doled out cups of tea, Noriko looked pointedly at her husband.

"Noren. You need to tell them about the Forgetful Valley." She said. Noren reached for the cream and grabbed it from the tray.

"Hmm?" He intoned as he lifted the lid and poured a bit of cream into his cup.

"Hiro and Jung were talking about it just last month. About how for every person who goes into the forest, they seem to always get one back. They said-" Noren shot her a look and Noriko paused. With a huff, she sat down and offered the cream to Katara and Zuko.

"I will get to that." Noren said and then took a drink of tea. "It's not exactly the best conversation to be having with the Fire Lord dear." Katara and Zuko exchanged a look but decided to stay quiet and drink their tea.

They would get to that.


	16. Chapter 16

During the winter in the South Pole, a period of darkness would last for sixty-seven days. Hunting was done only to stave off boredom, as it rarely yielded anything except minor frostbite, and the tribes had to rely on stores built up in the summer. Households gathered together in their own large building to hoard their body heat, and that first winter was when Katara really felt the physical absence of her mother.

They had pickled the seaweed, salted the snowcap berries, and gathered a stash of sea prunes. The rest of their meals would be filled with polar whale or seal turtle raw and cooked meat.

In the summer they had fish, fresh berries, tubers, and other plant life. Meals during the summer were taken communally, but not at any specific time. A cooking pot would usually be going all day, and another hearth would be created anytime someone wanted to make something specific. As children, she and Sokka would usually dart into the cooking area to swipe food in between bouts of play.

In the winter, it wasn't as though she wasn't eating properly, just that everything was heavier. That first winter though, more than just the food was heavy.

After the men from the village left, everyone started to take their meals together in the main lodge during the winter. It made it easier as the absences were now more generalized and less acute. But Katara hadn't had a family meal since then.

Even when she had gone back home with Sokka, even with Paku living there at the time, they never took their meals just as a household. With his new position, Hakoda had started hosting meals every night for the widows, orphans, and other displaced people. Then Sokka started not coming home, and Gran-Gran went to the North Pole to live somewhere that was a little more comfortable for her aging body.

Watching Noriko entreating Kiyi to eat her vegetables, and Noren sneaking more meat onto his daughter's plate, gave Katara a warm feeling. She sipped her tea with a smile and eyed Zuko as he sat back.

He looked like he was trying to figure out a puzzle.

"Zuko?" She whispered. Zuko startled and looked over at her with a smile. "Are you okay?"

"Of course." He said and leaned forward to put back his tea cup.

"Is the food to your liking Fire Lord?" Noriko asked as she regarded them.

"It's wonderful Noriko, thank you." Zuko cleared his throat and Noren turned. "Do you do this every night?"

"Do what?" Noren asked and Zuko shifted on his knees.

"Eat like this. Together." He explained and Noren and Noriko exchanged a look.

"Well, yes." Noren replied.

"I thought Noren would be later, which is why I didn't have dinner prepared." Noriko added.

"Don't you eat with _your_ parents?" Kiyi asked. Noriko shushed her but Zuko smiled.

"No, I don't. My parents, aren't around anymore." He said.

"Kiyi." Noriko said sharply and Kiyi bowed her head. Noren sighed and pushed away his bowl.

"Fire Lord, you wanted to know about Ikem?" He asked.

"I want to know about Ursa. Did she come back to the village?" Zuko replied and Noren looked at his wife.

"She did. Years ago, she came back after leaving the capital." Noren paused to let out a light laugh. "She looked so out of place in her rich robes."

"It's amazing to think such a beautiful woman came from this village." Noriko said dreamily.

"Did you meet her?" Katara asked and Noriko shook her head.

"She left the village shortly before I moved here." She explained. "I have seen portraits though. And everyone talks about what a beauty Lady Ursa was." She turned to Zuko. "With such a beautiful mother it is no wonder our Fire Lord is so handsome." Zuko coughed and Katara could see him blush.

"Ursa went into the valley, because she was looking for Ikem." Noren said.

"Did she find him?" Zuko asked and Noren shrugged.

"Can't say for sure. Neither Ikem nor Ursa came back." The older man said. Zuko looked down at his hands, his brows furrowed.

"Why do people go into the Forgetful Valley?" Katara asked. Noren glanced at Zuko and shook his head.

"There's a legend, about a spirit that visits a part of the forest. There are three lakes and she is said to visit one each season. If you were to search for her, and found her, you could ask her for a boon. To forget. Like you were becoming a new person." Noren said and Noriko reached out to hold his hand. Noren smiled at his wife and patted her hand that held his.

"I went in there for some reason." Noriko said before turning to Katara and Zuko. "I don't know what I was looking to forget, but I'm happy now." Zuko faced Katara and she nodded.

They were going into the forest.

"Thank you for your hospitality, but I think we should be going now." Zuko said as he stood. Kiyi squawked in displeasure and Katara chuckled as she rose.

"Will you come back and color with me?" Kiyi begged and now Zuko laughed.

"Of course." He said and Kiyi darted to him before Noriko could stop her. Noren and Noriko froze as they watched their daughter embrace the Fire Lord. Zuko was stunned for a moment, but patted Kiyi's head.

"Thank you for showing me your drawings Kiyi." He said and gently pushed her away from him. Kiyi turned and saw her parents terrified faces. Rolling her head on her shoulders, she turned back and gave Zuko a proper bow.

"Thank you Fire Lord." She muttered and then dash out of the room, heading toward the outside. Noren burst out laughing while Noriko put her hands over her face and groaned.

"It's like having a little sister again." Zuko paused and thought for a moment. "Except this one doesn't want to kill me." Katara bit the inside of her cheek and squeezed her eyes shut.

No one said anything.

"We really should be going." Katara said as she opened her eyes. She grabbed Zuko's arm and started dragging him to the door. "You have a lovely home Noriko." Noriko and Noren offered weak waves as the pair left the hut.

"Well that was, nice." Katara huffed as they stepped onto the main road heading to the village center.

"Mmm." Zuko intoned and Katara glanced at him. He was lost in thought again.

"So we're obviously going into the valley." Katara said hoping to jar him out of his thoughts.

"Mmm."

"Do you think your mother might still be there?"

"Mmm." This time he shrugged. Katara felt her eye twitch and she took a deep breath.

"Want to go back to the stage and see if we can have sex backstage?" She asked. Zuko stopped and grabbed her arm.

"Do you think we have time?" He responded and Katara smacked his chest.

"I was just trying to see if you were listening!" She scoffed. Zuko grinned and let go of her arm.

"I always listen to you Katara." He said and they started walking again.

"Well a response would be nice." She muttered.

"I was just thinking. I don't think Ikem was being honest."

"How do you figure?"

"For one, he was very casual with me. And not just in his demeanor, but by calling my mother by her given name."

"Maybe that's just how things are around here."

"He also knows a lot about the valley."

"Well, he does live right next to it."

"Except both he and Noriko told us that people who go in, don't come back out. And the people that do aren't from Hira'a and have their memory wiped. If Noren knows so much about it, then why hasn't his memory been wiped?"

Katara stayed silent as she mulled over what he said.

"Okay, that is a little suspicious. What do you think?"

"This might be a stretch, but he took his name after a character in disguise. So I don't think his real name is Noren. And maybe he's been to the valley. Maybe he shows people how to get there."

"You think he took your mother to that spirit?"

"I think it's possible. So he knows where she is."

"Why didn't you confront him?"

"In front of his family?" Zuko gave her a look that made her roll her eyes. "He's obviously keeping her hidden. I think if I find a way to let him know that I'm not trying to hurt her, that I'm not being sent by Ozai." Zuko drifted and Katara nodded.

"You think he'll tell you where she is?"

"That's the hope."

"Having your sister camped out a mile from the village might not help you achieve that." Zuko grunted and Katara patted his arm. They strode into the village proper and many of the villagers still milling about the shops called out to their Fire Lord.

"Do you think she's with Ikem?" Katara asked idly as they approached the edge of the village.

"I hope so. I think that would make her happy."

"Do you really think-" Katara stopped abruptly when Zuko glared at her. She snapped her mouth shut and Zuko ushered her over to one of the vendor stalls. They still had to get dinner for the rest of the group.

It didn't take them very long to get enough food. The time was spent trying to get the vendors to accept payment. So many of them kept bowing, assuring that they would be honored to serve the Fire Lord and Zuko started to get frustrated. Katara forced a laugh as she pushed him away, though he threw a handful of coins onto the vendor's counter as they moved.

"I don't think it's true." Zuko said suddenly when they were some distance away from the village. He stopped and went to sit on a fallen log at the side of the road. Katara stood in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Why?" Katara asked.

"Timing for one. My mother didn't get pregnant right after the wedding, which, while rushed, still took some time to plan." Zuko rubbed his face. "But the letter could start all sorts of conspiracy. What's to keep people from thinking that Ikem wasn't somehow smuggled into the palace to have an illicit affair with my mother?"

"No one would believe that." Katara said and Zuko looked up at her.

"Sure, but that won't keep them from saying it. Get enough people saying it and they can pretend it's true." Zuko shook his head before lowering it. "Plus it's too good to be true, having Ozai not be my father."

"Do you really not want to be Fire Lord?" Katara asked.

"Of course not. It's awful." Zuko let out a sound that was half sigh, half growl. "I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted to run off with you."

"What would we even do Zuko?" She asked with a laugh. Zuko stood and put his hands on her hips. He pulled her closer to him and bent down to put his forehead against hers.

"We would go and find the other Waterbenders. We would get married in the South Pole. We would have a daughter named Kya and a son named Lo Ten and a brood of other children. We would be free to love each other." He said. Katara smiled and put her hands on his chest.

"Zuko." She lost her voice and Zuko kissed her. It was one that took her breath away and made her chest ache. There was a wanting that had nothing to do with sex and it pulled at her like chains. When he stopped, he kept his forehead against hers.

"I love you Zuko." She whispered.

"I love you Katara." He embraced her, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "You know I'm yours." Katara pulled away and Zuko looked a little confused.

"You know we can never be together." She said.

"Perhaps not _publicly_ , no." He replied.

"I want a family Zuko."

"We can have one." Katara felt her expression darken and Zuko reeled slightly.

"I want a family with a father. Not the secret bastard children of the Fire Lord." She said. Zuko looked askance and Katara felt a little ashamed.

"I would do anything for you Katara." He replied and turned back to her. Katara sighed and softened.

"We have a duty to our people." She said again and Zuko nodded.

"Let's head back. I want to move into the valley tonight." He leaned in and lightly kissed her.

As they walked back to the campsite, Katara let herself drift.

She understood the international political stage as it presently was. The Earth Kingdom had suffered the least when it came to the core structure of their nation, and the Earth King had returned from his wanderings wiser. They were the better off financially and with greater security, even after losing the Yue providence. The reparations levied against the Fire Nation and the regaining of the colonies helped with their rebuilding efforts.

The Fire Nation had to support the repatriation process from the displaced colonials while also paying higher levies and import taxes. Building, or rebuilding, the kingdom would be tough, but doable. If Zuko managed to stick it out, he would be able to shape his country into the vision he had.

Maintaining it would be another story. Zuko would, by the necessity of his position, marry into an influential noble family. It would make more sense for him to marry someone from the Earth Kingdom at an international level, but he was already changing too much on the national stage. So he would have to take a Fire Nation bride, and someone with enough clout to give him security.

His heir would probably be betrothed to some noble family in the Earth Kingdom.

The heir would have enough problems as it was. The financial state of the country was only going to get worse before it got better, especially if the Water Tribes did successfully sue for reparations, and the only thing that would save them is foreign intervention.

Katara had thought about it. How it would be smarter if the Northern Water Tribe king had tried to find a bride for his adopted son in the Earth Kingdom.

Katara felt herself scowl as she thought about it. Her being married off to the prince would be nothing more than symbolic and not the best use of a political maneuver.

Having her married off to the Avatar would elevate the Southern Water Tribe to global significance. With that and the prospect of the next Avatar being a Waterbender, it would be a boost to their international reputation.

It would be fine if Hakoda's firstborn and only son were to marry Suki. It was a romantic tale of love found in a war that they won. It was another kind of symbolic marriage, but one that would work better for propaganda. If Katara married another war hero, that could also be acceptable.

Zuko was one of the great war heroes.

Katara glanced over at Zuko.

He was beautiful. There had been one night when he had read from a book of poetry and she had missed most of it. She had watched his face as he recited, watching how his mouth moved and how he fell into different expressions for each piece.

Aang had always been showing her things, like he was letting her into a room of things he had collected. Zuko was more about sharing things with her. He asked her for her interpretation of things and seemed to find things enriched by adding her perspective to them.

And she loved him.

Katara felt her pulse quicken and she looked away, before Zuko noticed.

Where Aang had been motion, Zuko was substance. Katara shook her head. There was no comparison between the two men. She had truly loved Aang. Nothing was going to change that. It was going to take her some time, however, to understand that loving Zuko did not negate her past.

She did note that she seemed to love men who could never just be with her.

"What are you thinking about?" Zuko asked as they approached the campsite.

"My taste in men." Katara replied wryly and Zuko laughed.

"Truly a baffling question." He replied and Katara stuck her tongue out at him.

The campsite was oddly quiet as they approached. Between the play and lingering at Noren's home, it was well into dusk by the time they got back. Katara could smell the smoke from the cooking fire and she realized that she hadn't spared a thought as to how they were managing with Azula.

Anxiety tightened her body and Katara had to focus on her breathing to keep her from running toward them.

When they got in seeing distance, Katara relaxed. Sokka was crouched next to the fire, but there was no sign of the women.

"Hey Sokka." Katara greeted as she walked up to her brother. Sokka stood and stretched his back.

"About time. What did you bring me?" He moved to Zuko who was holding the bag of vitals from the village.

"I got you a bag of fire flakes." Zuko said and pulled out a smaller bag of the spicy food. He tossed it to Sokka and went back to rummaging through the bag.

"Where are the others?" Katara asked as Sokka opened the bag. She could smell the sharp scent of spice from where she stood.

"Hot Shot needed to relieve herself so Suki and Chang escorted her into the woods." He answered before stuffing a fistful of fire flakes into his mouth.

"Hot Shot?" Katara repeated. Sokka shrugged.

"It's a work in progress." He said, flakes spewing from his mouth as he spoke.

"He calls me Hot Pants." Zuko added as he walked to the fire. Katara pressed her fingers to her forehead and blinked at the ground.

"I call you _mister_ Hot Pants." Sokka corrected. Katara gaped at him and her brother shrugged again.

"If it's taken you this long to realize I nickname everyone, that is your own fault." Sokka said.

"What do you call Suki?" Katara asked. Sokka opened his mouth but it was Zuko who answered.

"Sexy Warrior Nymph." Sokka gestured to Zuko and nodded.

"Okay, what do you call Toph?" Katara put her hands on her hips and Sokka turned to look at Zuko's back.

"He got lazy and calls her the Blind Bandit." Zuko said.

"Aang?" Katara pressed.

"The family safe version is The Guy Who is Dating My Sister." Zuko said. Katara glared at Sokka and he just smiled blithely at her.

"What's the not family safe version Sokka." Katara seethed.

"Blown Hard." Zuko said. Katara looked confused.

"Don't you mean blowhard?" She asked.

"Think about it Katara." Zuko replied. Katara did and felt her face redden.

"What's that even supposed to mean?" She demanded.

"Basically it's about how people are constantly, inflating his ego." Sokka said.

"It's basically engorged." Zuko added. Sokka snorted a laugh and Katara glowered.

"You two are disgusting." Katara said and walked over to the fire. Zuko caught her eye and smiled, but Katara only clicked her tongue in disapproval.

"I thought you guys were all friends?" Katara continued and Zuko sat down.

"The Avatar is a close, personal friend to the Fire Lord." Zuko said and Sokka approached. "I'm sure we will always be friends, but Aang is more involved with his whole Avatar thing."

"And honestly, the guy is more concerned with rebuilding the Air Nomads than hanging out." Sokka said.

"Who knew that you two would end up being so close." Katara said with a sigh and Sokka plopped down between her and Zuko.

"Zuko and I are soulmates." Sokka said and ate another handful of fire flakes. Zuko nodded.

"If I could get him to stop saying that in front of my ministers and generals, I would be very happy." He stated. Katara raised her eyebrow at her brother.

"They kept asking why he brought me to meetings." Sokka said in way of explaining. Katara balked.

"You take him to meetings?" She shot the question over Sokka's head and she saw Zuko grin to himself.

"It's been great." Zuko pulled a more serious face but still looked at the fire. "I mean, it's not the smartest move. But I do like reminding them that we're part of a global community. So I have Sokka in as my foreign consultant."

"Slash soulmate." Sokka interjected.

"How did I not know this?" Katara felt no small amount of envy at the comradery between the two men.

"Because you're off with Aang or out of comms in the Poles." Sokka said. There was a slight tone of bitterness and Katara stilled. She had never thought that her brother might miss her.

"If you love Zuko so much, why don't you marry him?" Suki's voice broke the tense moment and Katara looked up. Suki and Chang flanked Azula, who seemed spaced out.

"Unfortunately, our love is not recognized by the Fire Nation. We would have to be a secret and it's just too much." Sokka said in mock dejection.

"Many places do not condone same sex relationships. Kyoshi is one of very few provinces where there is a sort of agreement about them, though they have no legal standing." Chang said and Suki nodded.

"Avatar Kyoshi had relationships with both men and women so it makes sense." Suki added.

"Okay, I really need to ask this because I have been insanely curious." Zuko spoke up and Suki frowned at him.

"The Kyoshi Warriors are not all lesbians." She said darkly and Zuko turned to Sokka.

"You asked her already didn't you." He said.

"More times than I really should have." Sokka replied.

"Aang said that the Air Nomads allowed for all types of relationships." Katara offered and Sokka clapped his hands together.

"I'm saying it now. The next Avatar is going to be a woman and end up with a woman. I will put money on it." He said and Suki laughed. Katara winced and she felt her guts shift uncomfortably.

Thinking about the next Avatar made her feel distressed.

"I don't really want to think about that." Katara muttered and Sokka watched her. He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't mean to freak you out. But considering that most Avatars live for a really long time, chances are we'll _all_ be dead by the time the next one shows up." Katara groaned and shoved Sokka, who went sprawling into Zuko.

"So what did you find out Fire Lord?" Chang interrupted. Zuko leaned back on his hands and sighed.

"We're going to go find a spirit." He said.


	17. Chapter 17

Suki sat down next to Katara and pulled her knees to her chest, craning her head around at the group.

"Okay, I'm going to need you to start at the beginning and work your way up to spirit hunting." She said and Sokka snorted a laugh.

"There's a man named Noren who lives in the village. He told us about the forest. Apparently, there's a spirit here that visits once a season and can make people forget their past. His wife came out the valley about a decade ago. He thinks if we find the spirit, she will tell us what happened to my mother." Zuko clarified and Suki nodded.

"How do we find the spirit?" She asked.

"Well, uhm, she visits one of the lakes in the forest."

"One of?"

"There are four."

"Again, how do we find her?" Zuko went quiet and began to twist his fingers.

"Well…" He started and then drifted. Katara and Sokka smacked their foreheads simultaneously. Suki groaned and rubbed her eyes.

"Look, it's not that I don't have complete faith in you," Sokka said and put his hand on Zuko's shoulder. "But how are we supposed to do spirit things without the Avatar?"

"Other people have." Zuko shot back. Then he sighed. "Let's take Dawa up and scope things out." Sokka groaned and leaned heavily on Zuko.

"But I want to eat." He whined. Zuko put his arm around Sokka's back and then patted his face.

"We'll eat first and then take a quick ride."

The group sat around the fire and dealt with dinner as quickly as possible. Zuko told them more about their visit to Hira'a and marvelled aloud at the familial intimacy he witness at Noren's hut. Suki commiserated with Sokka and Katara, commenting on how once a girl was fully initiated into the Kyoshi Warriors, they left their families.

Katara sat back as they all talked. Sokka and Suki were animated, discussing what Kyoshi was like when not being set on fire. Zuko took the jibe goodnaturedly, but Katara was more reserved.

Would they ever let him alone about his past?

After dinner was cleared, they packed up Dawa. Surely they would return after a quick scouting mission, but Sokka didn't want to leave everything out.

So in the dying light, they struggled to move bundles and bags onto Dawa's saddle. It was lucky, Katara noted, that the fur of the Air Bison was so dense; it allowed them to be saddled almost constantly without threat of damaging the flesh.

"Yip yip Dawa." Katara said once everyone, including the still dazed Azula, had settled onto the saddle. Dawa rose smoothly and they soon crested the canopy of the forest. The valley was named true, and Katara could note in the gathering twilight where the landscape dipped and swelled. By her nature, Katara could feel the water all around her. It was held in pods, stored in leaves or roots. She felt then, easily, the deep reserves that betokened a larger body of water.

"There." She said and pointed off to the left. The moon glimmered in its reflection upon the water.

"So there's one." Zuko remarked as he leaned against the edge.

"I'm going to take her higher." Katara said and gently flicked the reins. Dawa ascended smoothly and swirled a thin layer of clouds in her wake. As they pulled away from the canopy, Suki cried out.

"I see them!" She said and Katara glanced over. She pulled Dawa into a wide bank and they started in a curve around the valley. The lakes were small, but Katara could tell that they ran deep. They were arranged in a diamond and she marveled at the symmetry of them.

"I don't see a spirit Zuko." Sokka said.

"She might not have been here yet." Zuko replied.

"Or she's left already." Sokka countered. Katara heard Suki slap his arm.

"No, he's right." Zuko admitted dejectedly.

"Zuko-" Suki started and then stopped abruptly. "THERE!" She suddenly yelled and Katara jumped. She looked and saw what Suki had seen.

A large, blue wolf that glowed in the moonlight.

"That is definitely a spirit." Sokka said and Katara could tell from his voice that he shuddered. After Hei Bai, Sokka had a certain recalcitrance about the Spirit World and its denizens.

"But is it the spirit of this valley?" Zuko wondered.

"Well, at the very least, we can follow it." Katara said and pulled Dawa around to follow the faint afterglow of the racing spirit. She kept Dawa high enough that they were able to stay with the spirit as it ran a lap around the lakes. At each one, it would take some time to examine the area. After checking all four, it ran back to the northern lake, circled it, and disappeared.

"Katara, set her down there." Zuko said and Katara clicked her tongue as she steered Dawa. They descended rapidly, Dawa feeling confident in the clearing around the lake to make the landing.

Once they touched down, Zuko propelled himself over the edge of the saddle. Katara sucked in a breath, feeling her heart stop. Dawa was smaller than Appa, but her height was still significant. She looked over and saw Zuko start walking toward the treeline, a flame in his hand. Katara shook her head and made her way back to the saddle.

"Well there goes Mr. Hot Pants." Sokka muttered as he tossed over a ladder.

"Suki, Chang, can you stay here with Azula?" Katara asked as she watched Sokka descend. Suki pulled a face but Chang nodded.

"We will abide Lady Katara." Chang said. Katara cast a glance over at Azula and, seeing the princess still in her stupor, moved to the ladder.

She jumped down at the end and walked over to where Zuko and Sokka stood.

"What do you think?" Zuko asked no one in particular. He held his hand up and the flame illuminated a sign nailed to a gnarled tree.

"The Wolf will proceed, heralded by false masks, Mother of Faces." Sokka read aloud. "What does that mean?"

"Well we already saw the wolf." Zuko said and turned to look at the rest of the woods, his small flame illuminating a seemingly miniscule amount in the face of the deepening shadows.

"But if masks are already fake faces, what is a false mask?" Sokka asked.

"Okay. What about those?" Katara pointed to the shadows. The light caught and shimmered in some nearby reflection. Eyes and mouths glowed back at them. Grimaces, smiles, and frowns shifted in the light. Zuko increased the size of the flame and they saw animals skitter away.

"They had faces on their bodies." Sokka said, sounding slightly disgusted.

"It must mean she's close." Zuko replied and pulled back the flame. There were fewer faces now, but they still watched them. "We'll camp on Dawa tonight and wait for her." With that, Zuko turned and walked back to Dawa.

"Is he being weird to you?" Sokka suddenly asked as they both watched Zuko walk away. Katara glanced over at the sign, but was unable to read the characters in the dark.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, one minute he'll be all relaxed, and the next he'll be threatening to dump Azula off the side of Dawa mid-flight." Sokka explained and Katara made a noncommittal noise.

"It's just not like him." He continued.

"And you would know." Katara said and shoved him lightly.

"Yeah, I would." Sokka went quiet for a moment. "When he was with Mai, he was frustrated almost always." Katara held her tongue and let him talk. She had forgotten that for all her brother's visiting he would have seen Zuko with Mai. She found that she was not above hearing gossip.

"Zuko's always been kind of prickly." Katara pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's been getting worse over the years. He was always a pessimist, but now he's super paranoid. I think it's made him cruel. And I think he's trying to put up a good front, but it's getting harder for him to rein it in so he lapses."

"You think he's pretending?" Katara asked with a frown. Sokka shook his head, more in thought than in disagreement with her.

"I don't know. Maybe he's just trying to straddle an issue and it's tearing him apart. Unfortunately, when Zuko is being pulled in two, he tends to lash out."

"Wow, you guys _are_ in love." Katara said, half joking. Sokka just looked serious.

"Zuko is my blood brother Katara. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for him, or forgive him for." Sokka paused and grinned over at Katara, putting his arm around her and jostled. "But don't worry, you're still my favorite." Katara shoved him, harder this time, and Sokka laughed.

"I better be your favorite, seeing as how I am your actual sibling." Katara shot back, also smiling. They walked back to Dawa and climbed up the ladder.

"Zuko says we're in the right place." Suki said as Katara hoisted herself into the saddle.

"From the little information we have about the whole thing, I would think that's our best bet." Sokka said.

"I am touched by your confidence in me." Zuko remarked. Sokka replied with a jaw cracking yawn. Katara held a hand up to her mouth as she stifled one of her own.

"Look, I am not enjoying this spirit hunt." Sokka sat back and crossed his arms. "And why is she called Mother of Faces?"

"I want to know who put the sign up." Suki said, and they turned to her. "I mean, obviously there is some local knowledge about this spirit. So why didn't Noren tell you about it?"

"Yeah, who is this Noren guy?" Sokka added and Zuko shrugged. He didn't answer right away but pulled out a torch. He lit it and jammed it into one of the holds that ran along the edge of the saddle.

"He's the theater director I guess." Zuko answered.

"Doesn't seem like a stable job for someone in a village that size." Sokka said.

"Zuko thinks he's maybe a guide in the forest." Katara added.

"So if he makes his money by guiding people to the spirit, why didn't he help you?" Sokka questioned.

"I think," Zuko stopped short and looked at Azula. She, with surprising clarity, stared back. Zuko cleared his throat and faced the group. "I think he's hiding my mother." Katara continued to watch Azula and saw the other woman narrow her eyes before turning away.

"Why though? He's married, so it's not like he's invested." Sokka mused.

"He seems like a native of the village, but I think he's using a false name." Zuko said.

"And for someone who seems so popular, it's weird that he lives on the back end of the village." Katara tacked on.

"Maybe he used to live in Hira'a and left?" Suki interjected.

"But why come back? And, again, why hide Zuko's mom?" Sokka replied. Suki shrugged her shoulders and Katara sighed. They were all quiet, and Katara watched as Sokka rubbed his chin in thought.

Her brother would constantly turn over a problem in his head when he didn't get it.

"Brother." Katara whispered. Zuko, hearing her say something, turned to her. Katara put out her hand, flapping it before settling it like a wing on his shoulder. "What if Ikem had a brother?" Zuko blinked in surprise.

"Who's Ikem?" Sokka asked. Before Zuko could answer, Azula erupted in hysterical laughter. Zuko ignored her, but Katara saw him square his shoulders.

"He was engaged to my mother before she left the village." Zuko answered.

"So he has a reason to be secretive." Suki said.

"Yeah, but why give Zuko any information at all? Why not deny knowing anything?" Sokka countered.

"Maybe because he wants Zuko to be reunited with his mother?" Suki replied.

"Then he should've told him everything." Sokka said.

"I have no idea what his motive is!" Suki exclaimed.

"Ursa told him to tell us nothing so the spirit would kill us when we screwed up." Azula suddenly stated from her spot.

"We just have to meet the spirit with respect. If she gives a boon to the ones who look for her, I doubt she'd kill us out of hand." Zuko replied evenly.

"Unless she's an awful spirit, like Koh." Sokka muttered and Katara shivered. Aang had all told them about his dealings with Koh the Face Stealer. She hoped she would never have to deal with such a cold, vengeful entity. Not even Aang knew why Koh did what he did.

"Let's just get some sleep. We'll take shifts again and wait to see when she shows up." Zuko said.

"Same as last night?" Sokka asked, punctuating his question with another yawn.

"Yeah." Zuko replied, but he sounded distracted.

"Then I'm getting some sleep." Sokka said and pulled out a bedroll. He quickly nestled himself into a curve of the saddle and pulled a blanket over him. Suki, shaking her head, passed out the other bedrolls. They all reclined, even Zuko and Katara, and soon the others were asleep.

Katara leaned into Zuko and they overlapped their blankets. Zuko braced her head with his arm and they looked up at the stars.

"So what do you think?" Katara asked.

"About what?"

"Do you think Noren is Ikem's brother?"

"It's a possibility." Zuko kept his gaze up at the sky and Katara stayed quiet. She could feel, under her cheek, Zuko twitching like a fly stung horse.

"Nervous?" She murmured. Zuko chuckled lightly and tightened his grip on her.

"A little yeah."

"When we find her, you know she's going to be with Ikem."

"Yeah." His voice was soft and caught on the edge of some other emotion. Zuko swallowed hard and rubbed his hand up and down Katara's arm.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"Awful." Zuko laughed again, sharper, and pushed back his hair. "I feel like my heart is being ripped apart."

"Explains how you've been acting." Katara said. Zuko lowered his hand and eyed her.

"With Azula you mean?"

"Yeah." Zuko nodded and looked at the sky again.

"I'm, taking a lot out on her. I just." Zuko trailed off and shut his mouth.

"She never came back." Katara said and Zuko nodded. The torch, still burning, had been placed in a hold close to their side of the saddle, and Katara examined Zuko's face. His muscles were pulled tight and she could see one jump in his jaw.

"Ozai was defeated. I'm friends with the Avatar. Why didn't she come to see me?" He said. Katara didn't know what to say so she stayed silent.

"Maybe because she doesn't love us and left us to rot." Katara jumped at the voice and pushed herself away from Zuko. Azula crawled into the range of torchlight and laughed softly.

"You are in love with her." She said, her voice dripping with disgust.

"Where's Chang?" Zuko asked as he stood. Azula tilted her head sharply and grinned wildly up at him.

"Asleep. No one ever notices when crazy people just grab at leaves." Azula said. Katara scrambled to her feet as Zuko growled, the flame of the torch rising. Katara made it to Chang's sleeping form and checked on her, as Zuko grabbed Azula by the wrist and hauled her upright.

"I didn't think you dealt in poisons Azula." Zuko hissed.

"True, it's more cowardly than attacking head on," Azula sighed out. "But I wanted to talk big brother." Zuko shifted his grip to hold her by her upper arms and shook her.

"Why are you like this?" He demanded. Katara, finding that Chang was still breathing, checked on Sokka and Suki.

Azula had drugged them all.

"I am not going to let a traitorous bastard take the throne." Azula said as she straightened. "It is _my_ destiny!"

"You have no right to the throne Azula."

"And you have no claim!"

"Enough!" Katara shouted and Zuko pushed Azula away. "You could have killed them." Katara said and Azula shrugged.

"So?" She said. Katara yelled and lunged, but Zuko stepped between them.

"The only reason why father married mother was to create a powerful bloodline. That means me. I am the one who is meant to be Fire Lord." Azula spat the words out and Zuko, still facing Katara, hung his head down with a sigh.

"Azula, you are literally insane." He said and finally turned. "You are unfit to serve."

"And you seek to make a half-breed your heir!" Azula broke into raucous laughter. When she calmed, her face was still crazed. "My people would prefer one mad ruler than one who is actively weakening our nation."

"What do you want Azula? We had an agreement." Zuko said, abandoning the argument.

"That changed when you went into town and met with _her_." Azula hissed.

"Who?" Zuko, bewildered, rubbed his face roughly with both hands. "Mother?"

"I know you're plotting with her. That's why you took the slattern."

"The _what_?" Katara stepped around Zuko and got within striking distance. "What did you call me?" Azula tilted her head almost to her shoulder and glared at Katara.

"Oh right, you're an ignorant peasant. Let me use a word you can understand." Azula collected herself and cleared her throat. "I called you a _whore_." Katara took in a sharp breath and felt a chill shiver over her body.

"You will not speak to her like that." Zuko warned and Azula rolled her eyes.

"I will do as I please. I am the princess of the Fire Nation." She retorted.

"And I am its Lord." Zuko nearly growled and advanced on his sister. Azula only raised one eyebrow and examined the nails on her left hand.

"Oh? Is that why you kept running to father?"

"What do you want Azula?" Zuko repeated. Azula _tsked_ and gave him an impatient look.

"I told you. What is Ursa planning?"

"I don't know where she is!"

"Oh Zuzu, we both know you're lying. I know you're struggling with what's right, which is why you keep seeking father's advice. If you help me, we can end her influence once and for all." Zuko balked and he suddenly looked sick.

"What are you implying? Are you," Zuko paused, fumbling over the words. "Are you trying to kill our mother?"

"Why do you sound so surprised? You've been threatening to kill me this entire time." Azula said. "Plus, this way, we can finally be _free_."

"Azula, I wouldn't…"

"Oh, but you'll say it? So you'd rather I died quietly in the hospital like how you're waiting for father to wither away in prison." Azula laughed. "You just don't want to get your hands dirty."

"Azula, I am trying to fix our family."

"I heard you talking to the peasant. Mother never came back for us. Face it Zuzu, mother loved us just as much as father does." Zuko stammered and Azula shook her head slowly. "They kept us from each other. We never had a chance to be a family."

"Mother never tried to-"

"Mother only cared about you because of her boyfriend." Azula drew out the word with a mocking tone.

"We're not going to let you murder your mother." Katara said and Azula rounded on her.

"And who in the infernal blazes are you? Do you have any idea what it was like growing up with them as parents?" Azula gestured wildly to empty air. "You all were so ready to kill my father because he was such a bad guy. But my mother," Azula stopped and Katara watched as the princess started to cry. "My mother let him…" Zuko approached her slowly and slowly folded his sister into his arms. Azula howled and clung to Zuko as her body was racked with sobs.

"I'm going to find her Azula. And we'll be a proper family." Zuko whispered into Azula's hair. "I'm going to fix this." Azula suddenly shoved Zuko away and staggered back toward the edge of the saddle.

Dawa hadn't reacted, to anything.

Katara leapt over the saddle and onto Dawa's back, just as Azula produced two blades of fire.

"You can't fix this Zuzu. But I can end it." Azula said and Katara heard Zuko call out as she began to check on the Air Bison.

"Katara!" Zuko yelled.

"She drugged Dawa!" Katara said and swore.

"Katara, she's getting away!" Katara stood and watched as the twin dots of Azula's fire blades made it to the trees.

"Let her go Zuko." Katara said as she crawled back into the saddle.

"What?" Zuko had snatched up the torch and Katara held up her hands.

"Zuko, she wants to find your mother. She'll stick close to see what happens with the spirit." Katara explained and sat down with her bedding. "Besides, I need to stay here and keep an eye on them." Looking back at the trees and finding no light, Zuko sat down with a sigh.

"I don't know why she's like this." He said and replaced the torch.

"I think you do." Katara said and Zuko glared at her. Seeing her neutral expression, he relaxed and picked up his blanket.

"I'm sorry Katara. That she hurt everyone."

"We'll deal with that later." Katara replied and, sensing her mood, Zuko decided to stay quiet.


	18. Chapter 18

In under an hour, Sokka's pulse weakened considerably. Katara grabbed him, trying to hold in whatever was trying to escape through his thin heartbeat.

 _tha-THUMP_

She knew what a dead body felt like.

Long after the ache in her arms had caused the muscles to spasm, she held Sokka to her. His head lolled back on his neck and one arm fell to the side. Katara kept her forehead to his chest and focused on the dual quivering of his heartbeat. At the edges of her senses, she could feel the others. Whatever plant Azula had found, it was meant to incapacitate and not kill.

But it was so easy to get a dosage wrong.

 _tha-THUMP_

When her own pulse had bottomed out all those years ago, it was Sokka who held her. Hakoda had gone to Kya and in the few short minutes before Kanna had shown up to whisk them away, they had all sat breathless.

At that moment, she couldn't even feel the cold. She couldn't feel anything. There was no sound, no movement. She couldn't recognize that it was her brother bracing her when the darkness started to edge in around her vision.

Katara had gasped when Kanna had dragged them outside of hut.

When blood started to pump through her veins, it woke up the nerves and she began to hurt. She cried, wailing, in equal parts from grief and pain. Sokka was still holding her hand as he broke apart next to her.

 _tha-THUMP_

His heart was beating thirty-five times in one minute. It took about a minute for blood to circulate throughout the entire body, but not at this rate. It was usually faster than this even while asleep. But it was moving, flowing through his body and bringing the needed nourishment.

Katara thought of them like straws, blowing liquid through sluices from the chest outward. Reaching all the way to the soles of his feet. Without blood, his muscles would not work. Without blood, his mind would cease to function.

Feeling her throat tighten, Katara hugged him closer.

"Just keep beating." She murmured and felt heat seep through her closed lids.

Beneath her, she suddenly felt Dawa rouse. At such a size, Katara had been surprised that Azula had been able to drug her at all. The massive heart under them all pounded faster and Dawa shifted as she woke up.

Katara no longer felt Zuko hovering, and knew that he had gone to check on the Air Bison.

Death, and the outlying lands, was a territory that distilled everything to only the most important. As a child, everything was already black and white, so it wasn't until the moment she watched Aang fall in Ba Sing Se that she felt that pinpoint of mental focus.

When she had held his broken body, she knew she could save this one. She wouldn't have to fail. She could still feel his heart beating.

 _tha-THUMP_

There was no tidal wave of water to bring her to Zuko when he fell to Azula's lightning. There was no moment of clarity that afforded her the time to think of a plan.

She saw him curl inward around his wound and all she could think of was getting to him.

Twice she reached for him, and twice Katara was rebuffed by Azula. It took everything in her to tear away from him and focus on the task of restraining the mad princess.

She had to focus on her own breathing, her own pulse timing her steps, in order to combat the overpowered Fire Bender. When she had, Katara had gone quickly to Zuko, making sure he hadn't succumbed to the attack.

He had lived. Aang had lived.

Sokka had to wake up.

 _tha-THUMP_

"Katara." Zuko's voice was soft and low. It was enough to bring Katara back to herself and she started to cry.

"I can't lose him too." Katara's voice cracked and fell apart into heaving sobs. Zuko put his arms around her and held her.

"He'll be okay. Katara, you're not going to lose him."

"I can't, I can't, I can't." She tapped her forehead against Sokka's chest as she spoke.

"Ennnnnh." Sokka's closed eyes squeezed together and he shifted. Zuko sat back on his heels as Katara straightened and relaxed her hold on her brother. "Katara?" He whispered in a dry voice.

"Sokka." Katara coughed out a mix of a laugh and a cry. "Sokka! You're okay." She squeezed him and Sokka groaned again. He forced himself up to a partial sit, with Katara bracing him. Wincing, Sokka rubbed his head and eyed Zuko.

"Zuko, are you, are you _crying_?" Sokka asked. Zuko thrust forward and grabbed a fistful of Sokka's shirt. Sokka yelped as Zuko pulled him forward and embraced him.

"I thought my sister killed you." Zuko said and Sokka's breath came out in a huff.

"Okay, okay, I love you too." Sokka said and weakly patted Zuko's back. "Let me go."

A dry coughing caught Katara's attention and she rushed over to Suki. Chang let out a thin groan and Katara felt the muscles in her shoulders relax.

She hadn't lost any of them.

It took near an hour for them to recover and by then, the sky was being lit by thin streaks of pale light. Chang was the one who pieced together what had happened, and but had only known that she had been drugged too late.

"She got to the tea." Chang said, shaking her head slowly. "She must have put some leaves in Dawa's feed."

"But how?" Sokka asked. He and Suki leaned against each other and were passing a waterskin back and forth. "That would've taken a lot of leaves."

"Not if it was Felleria Weed." Chang said and produced a soggy leaf. It was heart shaped and smaller than the woman's palm. "It is extremely potent and while rare, it grows in a thick clump all over this area."

"How would Azula know anything about it?" Zuko inquired and Chang shook the leaf off of her hand.

"Felleria Weed, when dried and crushed, is used as a soporific in hospitals." She answered.

"They probably gave it to her at the Institute." Zuko added.

"Well, that's good. Overdosing on soporifics are usually more benign than on sedatives." Katara mumbled to herself. Her previous debilitating fear left her in a rush and she felt strangely hollow. It was as if this new fact was trying to retroactively assert itself over what had happened. It felt, odd.

"Awesome, she didn't poison us. So where is she?" Sokka demanded and Katara saw Zuko wince.

"She ran off into the woods." He said.

"And you didn't go after her?" Sokka balked.

"We were worried you were dying!" Katara snapped. Sokka opened his mouth to retort, thought better of it, and shut his mouth, handing the waterskin back to Suki.

"So what now?" Suki interjected before taking a drink.

"Now, we wait for the spirit to show up. Katara thinks Azula is still nearby, waiting to see what we learn." Zuko explained.

"And after?" Suki pressed. Zuko sighed.

"Then we deal with what we learn. I have no idea what to do about Azula." He said.

"We'll figure it out when the time comes." Katara said, her voice surprisingly hard. She was beginning to understand why Zuko had such a vitriolic response to his sister.

"While we wait, you two should probably get some sleep." Chang stated and Katara felt fatigue begin to settle in the emptiness her fear had carved out.

"Chang's right. Let's set up camp." Zuko said.

After getting the least amount of supplies they needed, Katara shook out her bedroll close to Dawa. Zuko was closer to the lake, talking to Sokka and Suki. Chang, as always, stayed close to Katara.

"What do you think about Azula?" Katara asked suddenly as she laid down on the bedroll. Chang didn't reply right away but sat next to Katara with her back resting against one of Dawa's legs.

"I worry about the princess. I know the Fire Lord has hoped that she would recover in the hospital, but I am afraid that she might be beyond help. I am saddened to think she will not know peace." Chang replied slowly. Katara smirked and propped her head up with one arm.

"I meant with all of this." She clarified.

"My answer is the same."

"How can you have sympathy for her?" Katara asked incredulously.

"I would no sooner rebuke her for her actions than I would a pail with a hole for not holding water."

"If I had a pail with a hole in it, I would toss it."

"Good thing the princess is a person and not a pail." Katara fell silent and mulled over Chang's words. She turned onto her back and stared up at the lightening morning sky.

"Do you think your husband has returned to the palace yet?" Katara asked instead. She glanced over at the other woman and found hang also looking at the sky, a small smile on her face.

"I do." She replied as Katara turned to face the sky again.

"I bet you're excited to see him again."

"It is nice to see our loved ones again." At that, Katara had to fight the urge to look for Zuko. "When we return, I will make sure you meet Xue. I think you will like him."

"What about your son? When was the last time you saw him?"

"Oh, it's been a little while. Xue and I travelled to Kurokita for Yuu's wedding." Now Katara sat up and gaped at Chang, who continued to smile.

"He's married?"

"Indeed. In fact, I am going to be a grandmother in the next few months."

"A grandmother? You look so young." Now Chang chuckled and looked evenly at Katara.

"Being around you young people keeps me spry. Now," Chang made a shooing gesture with her sleeved hands. "Get some rest. I'm sure the spirit will arrive soon." Katara lay back down and threw her arm over her eyes in an attempt to block out the growing sunlight.

Luckily, her exhaustion was such that she managed to fall asleep quite easily.

She woke up oddly hot and disoriented.

Sokka was crouched next to her head but looking toward the lake. Katara moved her tongue around her dry mouth and tried to swallow. Rubbing her eye with the heel of her hand, she sat up and Sokka still didn't look at her. Instead, he pointed.

Katara got onto her knees and looked to where he was pointing.

A large blue wolf was lying at the edge of the lake. Right in front of them.

"The wolf!" Katara hissed in a whisper. Sokka nodded.

"She should be here soon." He replied and Katara nodded.

She felt something deep within the water lurch. The sudden push made her stand up and the wolf lazily raised its head. The water in the center of the lake started to glow.

"Look!" Katara called. The others all stood and watched as the light at the center of the lake brightened. Water droplets started to form in reverse, and each was easily the size of a man. The globs of glowing water rounded into fat drops and began to fall upward. More and more drops followed till whole, thick streams of bright water started to twist upward.

Torrents of water began to rush upward and Katara felt like she was watching a waterfall crash skyward. An awesome amount of water created a glowing pillar in the center of the lake that towered over them. Then, the column broke.

Water rushed off the column at a terrifying speed. A massive wave surged forward and Katara ran forward to try and divert it away from the group. But just as the wave was about to hit their beach, it instead acted like it was climbing the wall of a clear bowl. It curved upward and over itself, flowing back toward the center and leaving them with only a surprising high tide.

Where the column of water had formed, a spirit stood instead.

A literal trunk of interwoven branches stood as the elongated torso of the spirit. The chest was broad and flat, with armor like spiked shoulders. The arms were almost as long as the body, and the hands ended sharply jointed claws.

The head was both sublime and terrifying. Matching delicate, feminine faces formed a ring while the eyes and upper face were obscured by the base of thick, oblong horns.

Hovering all around the spirit were translucent blue faces.

Katara shuddered hard at the dozens of empty eyes.

"I am the Mother of Faces. I am the one who has created the shape of your origin and given you form as individuals. As you have sought me out, know that I will only answer to one boon." The tall spirit said and, for a moment, no one moved.

"Mother of Faces," Zuko started as he stepped forward. Sokka suddenly darted forward, but was stopped as the Wolf slowly rose to its feet.

Sokka licked his lips and pulled his eyes away from the wolf to turn to Zuko.

"She has _faces_ , like Koh." Sokka said and, with wide eyes, tilted his head toward the spirit. Zuko, not comprehending the look, shrugged.

"And?"

"What if she _steals your face_?"

"What." The Mother of Faces had a voice like falling water. If Katara thought she saw a waterfall flowing toward the sky, now she heard the sound of one falling back to earth.

"My brother means no offense good spirit." Katara said as she joined the group at the beach. "The Avatar met a spirit a few years back who stole faces."

"A spirit with the ability to take faces." The Mother of Faces now had the sound of shallow waves splashing against over sand. "Only my son has that ability." She turned her head so that one of her faces more prominently looked down at them. "No matter. You may request your boon now, and be safe in knowing that I will not take your face without giving you another in return."

Zuko, now more confused, shook his head before speaking.

"Mother of Faces, I am in search of my mother. I think she came to you some ten years past to," Zuko halted again and looked down at his hands. "To forget."

"What was her name child." The Mother of Faces replied and Zuko stared up at her. She did not ask questions, but only prompted.

"Her name wa-. Is, her name is Ursa." He answered.

"I know this name." The Mother of Faces bent over and stretched out her hand. Hovering at her palm was a blue light and it shivered. Soon, it became a bust of a woman and Katara heard Zuko suck in a sharp breath.

Katara had seen the royal portrait Zuko had kept. She recognized Ursa, though her face was free of any cosmetics and her hair had a thin braid wrapped around the sides of her head. She was still breathtakingly beautiful.

"This one came to me seeking to forget her past life and to receive a new face." The Mother of Faces continued.

"A, new face?" Zuko repeated, now looking back at the spirit.

"Yes. Much as I created each creature's face with a piece of my own self, so can I make a new one while also removing memories." The Mother of Faces explained.

"So, what does she look like now?" Zuko asked. Ursa's face rippled and was soon replaced by a new bust. Now Katara gasped, her hands flying to her mouth.

"That's," She whispered.

"Noriko." Zuko finished.

"Yes. I was angry to see such a beautiful face refused, and I tested her resolve with this plain one. She took it, and with her old face shed many painful memories." The Mother of Faces said and vanished the bust of Noriko.

"We need to go back." Katara said. Before Zuko could reply, they all heard something go crashing through the woods away from them. Zuko's eyes widened in fear.

"Azula!" He called out.

"She's going after Noriko!" Katara said as she turned to the forest.

"We're on it." Sokka said as he and Suki suddenly took off past them, running full tilt to the forest.

"Get to Dawa, we need to head her off!" Zuko yelled and Katara nodded. Before she could go, however, Chang grabbed her arm.

"You need to thank the spirit child." She said softly. Torn, Katara looked as Zuko held onto the ladder of the saddle. With a grimace, Katara turned and walked back to the spirit.

"Thank you Mother of Faces." Katara said and bowed.

"How do you know the Avatar child." The Mother of Faces said and Katara straightened.

"He's, my friend." She replied.

"And how did he come to meet this, Koh?" A genuine question and Katara took a breath.

"Aang, the Avatar, went to Koh to find the Ocean and Moon spirits. He travelled to the spirit world and was told that if he showed any emotion, that Koh would take, his, face." Katara's resolve weakened as she explained and felt very, very small under the spirit's gaze.

"Koh was not his name, at the beginning. It seems that he too spurns my gifts." The Mother of Faces said.

"My lady?" Katara asked. She heard Zuko approach but didn't dare turn to look at him.

"Humans come to forget. To gain a new face. They are ignorant of the care and love I put into creating the ones they are born with." The Mother of Faces sounded bitter and Katara swallowed hard on the knot in her throat. "But it seems my own son has rebuked me and now seeks to take what I have created."

"Please, my lady Mother of Faces," Zuko spoke up. "My sister is going to kill my mother. I have not seen her in many years and I need to get to her. Surely, as a mother who is bereft of her son, you can pity me enough to aid me?" The spirit turned her sharply and her visible faces snarled.

"ONE BOON HUMAN." As quickly as her anger came, it dissipated, and her faces smoothed. "I will allow you the access to my wolf. He moves swiftly and knows how to get to the village."

"Thank you my lady." Zuko said emphatically and bowed.

"When you return him, I want you to tell me how these events have unfolded. Perhaps I should heed whatever omen you bring." The Mother of Faces said and both Katara and Zuko bowed again. As they ran to the wolf, Katara called out to Chang.

"Take Dawa! We'll meet you at the village!" She said and Chang nodded before running to the Air Bison.

With her heart pounding, Katara followed Zuko toward the wolf spirit. He jumped up onto the side of the massive beast and held out his hand. Katara ran and jumped, grabbing Zuko's hand as he swung her up. She landed on the wolf's back and Zuko quickly climbed up.

The wolf started running before they were secure in their seat.

When they had flown over the forest earlier, Katara had noticed that the trees grew thick. But as the wolf ran silently through, trees seemed to move out of the way. The spirit did run swiftly, moving as fast as a typhoon through the valley. Katara clung onto his back and tried to remember to breathe.

Soon they burst out of the woods, right at the edge of the village. Zuko and Katara jumped down, running now for the low fence that delineated the boundaries of Hira'a. They propelled themselves over and neither saw nor heard any sign of Azula.

"We probably beat them here." Zuko muttered as they ran toward Noren's hut.

"It's the middle of the day, do you think he's home?" Katara asked.

"I don't know. I just hope we get to them first." Zuko replied. They slowed as they approached the hut, trying to catch their breath.

"Come on." Katara urged and they pushed through the fence in front of the hut. Zuko went to the door and knocked. It opened a crack as Noriko peered out. When she saw them, she gasped and threw the door open.

"Fire Lord! I, I didn't think to see you again." Noriko exclaimed as Zuko walked into the hut.

"Noriko, you need to leave here. Where's Kiyi?" He said. Noriko suddenly looked nervous and glanced at Katara.

"Fire Lord?"

"Noriko, someone very dangerous from your past is coming here. We need to get you out." Katara said in way of an explanation. Noriko stilled and looked down.

"I don't understand." She murmured.

"There's no time!" Zuko yelled and Noriko flinched. Katara put her hand on Noriko's arm and the woman faced her.

"Please, we'll explain later I promise. Where is Kiyi?" She asked. Noriko sniffed and swallowed.

"She's out back." Noriko started and stopped as she watched Zuko stride through the hut toward the backyard.

"We need to go Noriko." Katara said, bringing the woman's attention back to her.

"Is there time to pack?" Noriko asked and Katara shook her head.

"We'll go get Noren and then we have to leave." Katara replied and Noriko nodded. Zuko returned, carrying Kiyi on his side.

"Let's go. Chang will probably land Dawa in the village center." He said.

"Noren will probably be at the theatre so we can grab him there." Katara added and they all rushed out of the house.

By the time they made it the short distance to the village center, Chang had just landed Dawa. Many people had come out to gawk at the flying animal, and soon Noren came walking over from the stage. Seeing Noriko and Kiyi, he quickened to a trot.

"What's happening?" Noren asked as Zuko handed him his daughter.

"Someone is coming for Noriko. We need to get you out of here." Zuko said. Noren looked at the Fire Lord for a moment and then nodded.

"Okay." Noren sighed and they moved toward Dawa. Chang threw down the ladder and as Noren reached out for it, they saw the flash of fire.

A fireball crashed in front of Dawa and the Air Bison spooked, rearing up on her back four legs with a loud bellow. Kiyi screamed and Katara turned.

Azula stood before them, panting out broken laughter.

"Thought you'd rescue mother from her murderous get?" Azula called out and Zuko stepped forward.

"I won't let you do this Azula." He said and Azula broke into wild laughter.

"You can't fix us Zuzu." Azula replied with a sigh. She flicked her wrists and brought out twin daggers of fire and her eyes narrowed. "But I can save us."

Without hesitating, Zuko glided through the steps of a dragon stance and stopped before producing any flame.

He took a breath.


	19. Chapter 19

Zuko didn't have long to wait. Azula jabbed forward and lightning snapped out. Zuko moved in smooth circles and redirected the bolt up into the sky. Katara whipped a hefty trunk of water at Azula, but the Firebender jumped away, pulling up a wall of fire with one hand while shooting a spout of fire at her brother. Water hit the fire wall and steam erupted, threatening the few villagers that hadn't run off. Cursing, Katara ran to Azula's flank and cooled down the steam, in turn making an isolated rainburst.

Much like the Agni Kai, Azula was keeping them separated and, while was predictable in her forms, was able to focus on powerful attacks toward the both of them.

Zuko meanwhile learned that he could not easily divert Azula's fire. Katara's hair whipped about her head as the jets of flame sucked in the surrounding air.

"Get out of here!" Katara yelled to the few people who were cowering in the falling rain. The people scrambled, grabbing small children and darted away from the village center.

Zuko had run at his sister and was attacking her head on. Azula swatted away his hands holding fire daggers and Zuko moved her around till she had her back to Dawa.

"You're too open Zuzu." Azula cackled as Zuko struck at her. Her left arm went up to block him and she turned on that axis to move Zuko so she was suddenly in the middle.

Her right arm swung in an arc from her chest out and a fan of blue fire came out. Katara pulled up a shield of ice as the fire surged toward her. She hated being on the defensive when she fought Azula, but the Firebender was too quick.

And Zuko had fallen for the attack and stumbled as he tried to change his turn to get to Katara. Azula slammed her left hand onto the center of his back and Zuko fell to the ground. He rolled onto his back as Azula shot a focused blast at him. His arms crossed over his face and he parted the shot, sending two streams to either side of his head.

"NO!" Katara and Azula both looked as Kiyi screamed, writhing in Noriko's grasp. Azula froze and Zuko took the chance, grabbing her ankle and wrenching it forward. Flailing, Azula toppled backward and Zuko scrambled to his feet.

Katara ran over to the others, waving her arms.

"Get on Dawa!" She yelled and Chang nodded as she grabbed Kiyi.

"Mama!" Kiyi screamed as Chang leapt onto the ladder and began to pull them both up to the saddle.

"You replaced me?" Azula shouted and clawed at the ground, dragging herself forward. Noriko, who had been following Chang to the ladder, paused and turned back.

"Azula, she doesn't know." Zuko said as he reached for her. Azula snarled, throwing fire as if it were dirt she had grabbed from the ground. Zuko jumped back and Katara snapped a water whip at Azula's legs. Straining, Katara lifted Azula and flung her backward.

"Why is she…" Noriko started moving forward, but Noren grabbed her arm. Noriko looked pained as she turned to her husband. "Noren, what is happening?"

Both Katara and Zuko made the mistake of turning toward the couple. Katara glanced back as she heard a loud rushing sound, and Azula barreled into her, fire trailing from her feet.

Katara cried out as she slid a few feet against the ground, Azula clinging to her. When they stopped, Azula opened her mouth wide, but Katara slammed her hand into Azula's jaw. Taking the advantage of Azula's stunned state, Katara rolled them over and froze the princess's hands. Katara leapt off as Azula burned through the ice with a yell.

"Azula, stop!" Zuko said as he shot fire toward the pair. Both Azula and Katara jumped back, putting more space between them. Azula pushed both hands out, sending an ill aimed blast at Katara. She then spun around to Zuko.

"She willingly forgot us and then sought to replace us." Azula spat. She then turned back to Noriko and Noren. "You think me a monster do you mother?" Noriko looked bewildered and Noren tried to pull her back. Azula jumped into a spin and fire arced toward the pair. Chang, leaping down from the saddle, pulled both of them down as she landed. Dawa, unfortunately, took the brunt of the hit.

Bellowing, Dawa charged forward, and Kiyi started screaming.

"I don't know what you mean!" Noriko cried. "Please! Spare my daughter!" Azula laughed, bitterly.

"Tell that to them!" Azula yelled and, just as she started to lean into a form, Katara grabbed her wrists with thin arms of water. She yanked down, bringing the Firebender to her knees. Zuko ran up to his sister.

"Azula, you need to stop this." Zuko said as Azula strained against her bonds.

"I will when she's dead." Azula hissed and kicked out one leg, sending out another arc of flame from her foot. Zuko jumped it, easily, but Azula took the opportunity to lean forward and break the water rope with quick blasts from her palms. Katara dropped the water and swung out more, but Azula had turned into a spin, circling flame at ground level.

Katara pushed herself up with a surge of water and Zuko had leapt again, allowing Azula to get back to her feet.

"Enough of the water bitch." Azula yelled and began circling her arms, pulling out crackling ropes of lightning. She aimed at Katara, Zuko darted toward her, and Azula turned back.

The lightning now shot toward Noriko.

Water rushed at Azula just as the bolt left her fingers. Noriko threw up her arms and someone screamed.

Chang, standing right next to Noriko, simply stepped in front.

Just like before, Katara froze Azula in a column of water, though she didn't have enough to cover her whole body. Azula was immobilized, but her head was free, and she had started to laugh.

Katara ran past and slid on her knees next to Chang's crumpled body.

"No, no, no, no." She murmured as she passed her hands covered in water over the woman.

There was no pulse.

"Chang, no." Katara heaved and stood slowly, Zuko suddenly next to her.

"Katara." He said softly, but she turned violently. The water holding Azula melted away, but the princess was rigid. Her body was lifted so that only the tips of her toes brushed the earth.

Katara held her stance, clenching her hands into fists.

"Katara stop!" Zuko yelled.

"She killed Chang!" Katara snapped.

"You can't kill my sister."

"I'd be doing you a favor." She glared at him and Zuko took a step back. Katara turned back to the gasping Azula. "I'd be doing the world a favor." Azula's eyes started to roll back into her head.

"I can't say no to you Katara," Zuko said softly. "So be careful what you ask of me." Katara's chest heaved as she took in quick, shallow breaths. Tears stung her eyes and her throat tightened.

" _I worry about the princess…"_

With a yell, Katara released Azula. The other woman fell, just as broken as Chang, and Zuko ran over.

Katara knew she was just unconscious. Azula's pulse pounded evenly.

As she started to cry, Katara felt arms go around her. Noriko held her gently as Katara sobbed.

Dawa had not gone far, and Noren had been able to retrieve Kiyi easily. Men had come, some to wrap Chang in a white sheet, while others brought rope to tie up the still unconscious Azula. Katara sat, wrung out and exhausted, looking at Chang's body. Noriko sat next to her, still holding her, and the older woman rubbed her arms slowly.

Zuko came and knelt on the other side of Chang, but Katara didn't look at him. Noriko did pause and lift her head, but stayed silent.

"Fire Lord." Noren approached them and Zuko looked up. "I think you should tell her." Zuko stood back up and now Katara looked. Zuko, while slender, was still tall, and he stood as an imposing force in front of Noren.

"I don't really care what you think." Zuko replied evenly. Noren looked uncomfortable, but he didn't back down.

"I think it will help you Zuko." Noren said.

"DO NOT PRESUME TO KNOW ME." Zuko roared and now Noren did step back. Noriko stood abruptly, but Zuko held up his hand. Still speaking to Noren, Katara watched his face twist into cruelty. "You may have lost your girlfriend for a short time, but I lost my _mother_." Zuko expelled a bitter laugh. "And not only did she chose to leave me, she also chose to forget me."

"Noren?" Noriko's voice was so small. Katara just watched the two men silently.

"I still think you should be the one to tell her," Noren said and then paused before adding, "Fire Lord."

"She made her choice. Now I'm making mine." Zuko turned and Katara saw Noriko move out of the corner of her eye.

"Did I," Noriko started, and Zuko hesitated. "Did I hurt you?"

Zuko sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"You married a horrible man and had two horrible children." He said and turned back. "You committed treason against the Fire Nation and you ran. You gave your face and your past to the Mother of Faces so you could be happy. I'm glad you're happy." Zuko's voice broke and he looked down. "But you are Ursa. My mother."

Noren now moved to his wife and reached for her.

"Remember Noriko? When I told you that one day we were going to have to talk about the past?" He said as Noriko stepped into his arms.

"I don't understand." Noriko murmured and Katara rose. Zuko caught her eye briefly, but they both looked away.

"We need to return the wolf." Zuko said to no one in particular.

"What in the actual fuck happened?" Katara turned and saw Sokka and Suki trotting up to them. Katara ran to meet him and grabbed him, unable to cry but suddenly shaking hard.

"Where's Chang?" Suki asked and Katara curled Sokka's shirt in her fists.

"Katara?" Sokka asked quietly.

"Oh no." She heard Suki gasp and Katara squeezed her eyes shut.

"We need to load up Dawa." Zuko said absently and people started moving with more purpose. Sokka hugged Katara and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry Katara." He said and Katara pressed her face into his chest. "I am so sorry I wasn't here."

With the help of the villagers, they got Chang's body into Dawa's saddle. Sokka had assisted Zuko in putting Azula on the wolf and Zuko pulled himself up behind her. She was still unconscious and draped over the spirit's back like a sack of potatoes. Katara, from her spot at Dawa's head, watched as her brother conferred with Zuko. Once again, Zuko caught her eye, but Katara felt herself harden.

He looked away.

Noren and his family had asked to go along to meet with the Mother of Faces, and Katara heard Noriko mention something about asking a favor. Katara didn't care enough to listen in.

She had seen Chang move when Azula had shifted around to shoot lightning at Noriko. The woman from Kyoshi had looked peaceful as she stepped into the bolt's path and it had hit her square in the chest. Chang hadn't called out, or even moved to shield herself. She simply had moved to protect the Fire Lord's mother.

And she was gone.

Katara felt the threat of tears again and hurriedly wiped her eyes with her arm. She waited wordlessly as Sokka climbed up the ladder and sat next to Suki, who had placed herself in charge of her fallen kin.

"Yip yip Dawa." Katara croaked and snapped the reins. As the Air Bison floated into the sky, the spirit wolf took off toward the woods.

They met next to the lake they had left only an hour earlier. Zuko jumped off the wolf, who lowered himself so that Zuko could grab Azula. The Mother of Faces still towered from her place within the water and her wolf ran out to her. He stood atop the water, and the surface didn't even ripple.

"You have brought the woman." The Mother of Faces said as Noriko, Noren, and Katara disembarked from off Dawa.

"Mother of Faces," Noriko started as she walked forward, but Zuko got to the water's edge first, holding Azula.

"I have already settled your boon human." The Mother of Faces warned, sensing both of their intentions.

"I understand that my lady." Zuko said and laid Azula down on the wet sand. "But I still need to ask for indulgence."

"You want your mother returned to you?" The Mother of Faces asked idly.

"Please-" Noriko started again but Zuko glared at her from over his shoulder. Noriko stilled and backed into Noren.

Zuko looked back at the Mother of Faces and held out his hands.

"As the mother of a misguided child, I ask for pity for my sister. She will never be free of our father's power and you know what he has done. You have seen my mother's memories. I ask that you give her a new face, take away her memories, and let her live a life in peace." He said. Katara sucked in a sharp breath and felt anger spike down her veins.

"I may be willing to help, but I will do nothing that goes against the will of the one who is to be changed." The Mother of Faces said and Zuko swore.

"You can't possibly be thinking of rewarding her for killing Chang." Katara said rancorously. Zuko turned back to her and he looked pained.

"Katara, she is never going to get better." He said.

"She is a murderer! She would have killed your mother!" Katara shouted and moved toward him.

"Katara, I know it hurts but-"

"You have no idea what this is like!" Katara ran her hand through her hair with a caustic laugh. "Chang was like, like.."

"Like a mother?" Zuko retorted darkly and Katara looked at him. "You think you were the only one she mothered? She has been with me for years. And yes, I do know what it's like to lose a mother." Zuko turned back to the spirit. "I need to save her." He knelt down and gently shook Azula. His sister groaned and shifted, her head slowly raising.

"Child." The Mother of Faces said. Azula startled and tried to move, but her bond hands and feet made her simply flounder. "They are offering you a chance to live." Zuko grabbed Azula's shoulders and helped her to sit.

"You'll make me forget?" Azula asked. The Mother of Faces stayed silent but her faces were tranquil.

"You can stay here with mother." Zuko said and Azula looked at him, her eyes wide. "You can be a family Azula."

"But the throne…" She said meekly. Zuko only looked at her and tears started to fall from her eyes. "Why?" Her voice was high and raspy and Katara turned away.

"Because I love you Azula. You're my sister and I want to help you." Zuko answered. There was silence and then Katara heard the sound of the ropes being cut. Cringing, Katara crossed her arms over her chest.

"Please, Mother of Faces. I want to be made new." Azula said and, against her better judgement, Katara turned. The Mother of Faces held out a hand, with a translucent blue face hovering in her palm. Azula stepped forward without a word and the face floated out and draped over her own visage. As it wrapped around her head, light shone from the eyes and mouth, and Azula started to scream.

Zuko held her and they both sank to their knees, Azula clawing at the face. The light turned blinding and Katara held up a hand to shield her eyes.

After it dimmed, she looked and found Zuko holding Azula. Noriko ran to them and a wave of water rushed at the three of them. The Mother of Faces and her wolf were gone.

"What, where am I?" Azula said. Zuko and Noriko helped her to her feet and Katara gasped in spite of herself.

Azula was unrecognizable. Her face and her eyes were rounded and she resembled Noriko, who she was know reaching for. Her golden eyes shimmered in fear.

"Mama?" Azula said. Noriko grabbed her and held her close, one hand on the back of her head.

"Riku. Do you know who you are?" Noriko murmured into her daughter's hair.

"Riku?" Katara saw Azula grab at Noriko's back. "Mama, I don't remember. I'm scared."

"It's okay love. I'm right here." Noriko said. Noren walked over, holding tight onto Kiyi's hand. Noriko released Azula - now Riku - and turned so that they faced the other two. "Riku, this is your father and sister, Kiyi." Kiyi looked to her father and Noren nodded.

Zuko walked over to Katara.

"Katara." He said and Katara glared at him.

"Go drown Zuko." She hissed and stomped back to Dawa.

For the sake of expediency, they all loaded back onto Dawa, though Riku curled into Noriko and whimpered at the sight of Chang's wrapped body. Now Katara kept an ear to the conversation, though she didn't join in.

Noriko, unsurprisingly, had planned on asking the Mother of Faces to restore her face and memories. Zuko spoke bitterly about that, saying that it wouldn't be fair to Kiyi for her mother to change her face. The plan now was to wait for the Mother of Faces to return, and Noriko could get her memories of Ursa back. They would raise Riku as their own, though both Noren and Noriko were concerned about how to handle the village. Zuko offered to move them to the imperial city, mostly so that Riku could be seen by the doctors at the mental hospital.

In order to excise Ozai completely, a lot of Azula's mind had been wiped. They agreed to test her Firebending skills, if any, once Riku had calmed down and settled. But otherwise, she had no idea who Zuko was and did not seem to understand the concept of what a Fire Lord was.

Katara thought, wryly, that Azula had unknowingly been renamed for another ancestor, but this time for Ursa's grandfather, Avatar Roku.

They left Noren and his family at Hira'a before hurriedly leaving. The damage done to the village would be covered by Zuko's funds, but there was nothing for him to do at the moment. They all wanted to get back to the palace.

Katara stayed quiet for the trip and though Dawa now knew the way, she did not retreat to the saddle. In the late evening, Katara huddled with her legs hugged to her chest and looked over as Sokka approached.

"How are you doing?" He asked and Katara shrugged.

"It hurts Sokka." She said.

"Yeah, Zuko is wrecked." He replied and Katara hissed through her teeth. Sokka ignored her and continued. "He told me what happened. I'm sorry we weren't there to help you." Sokka sighed and looked up at the night sky. A full moon loomed over them. "We got lost in the woods and couldn't pick up Azula's trail."

"It's not your fault." Katara mumbled.

"Katara, about Zuko."

"Oh I already know Sokka. You could forgive him _anything_." She interrupted derisively.

"Yeah, I could. But this isn't about me. I just want you to know that I understand why he did what he did." Katara looked at her brother and he was still looking up at the moon. "If you caused the death of someone I loved, I would still want to save you."

"Why?" Katara asked plaintively. Sokka finally looked back at her.

"Because I love you." He said. Katara shook her head and unfurled, leaning back on her hands.

"Exactly. We have always been close. Azula has been trying to kill Zuko for years."

"And Zuko chose to love her despite that."

"I can't forgive him Sokka."

"That's understandable. It's still fresh." Katara shook her head again, slowly this time.

"I don't think I ever will." She said. Sokka said and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You said the same thing about Yon Rha, but you let him go." She stayed quiet and Sokka retreated, leaving her alone.

Her mission to find her mother's killer had been the event that brought her and Zuko together. He had supported her through everything, going so far as to let her make her own decision about killing Yon Rha.

Sokka had believed, falsely, that her allowing Yon Rha to live meant that she had ultimately decided to forgive him. But Katara still held onto that bead of anger. Sparing his life was a mercy that Katara had found on her own, but there was no forgiveness to it.

Now Zuko had denied her the choice in Azula's reckoning. This was another bead that Katara held close and she knew she would continue to polish it for the rest of her life.

They landed at the palace some time after midnight. The full moon gleamed brightly in the cloudless sky, and it illuminated the grounds.

Katara had seen the figures gathered and, more telling, had seen the larger Air Bison already waiting. Taking a breath to brace herself, Katara lowered Dawa to settle on the ground. None of the waiting figures moved till the group had thrown over the ladder and started shifting. Zuko was first, but as Sokka and Suki spoke in low voices, Katara moved past and stepped carefully down the rungs.

"Katara." Aang called out and Katara, still facing Dawa, closed her eyes. She took another measured breath and, letting it out slowly, turned.

"Not now Aang." She said evenly.

"Not now? What makes you think we're not going to talk about all of this?" Aang shot back.

"Hey, how about you leave my sister alone and help us." Sokka called from the saddle. Aang looked up and his face froze. He looked back at Katara, his face softer.

"Someone died?" He murmured. Katara turned her face away and didn't respond. Pausing only for a moment, Aang went to help Sokka and Suki bring down Chang's body.

"Where is your sister?" Katara heard Iroh ask and she cocked her head up. A man seemingly only a few years younger than Iroh stood behind the portly general, his hands behind his back.

He had the typical Fire Nation look, his hair pulled back into a topknot and long sideburns kept trimmed neat. As Zuko approached the two men, Katara saw the man's eyes flicker and he straightened. As the man turned to Dawa, Katara pushed herself to walk over.

The man didn't see her approach, but startled as Katara threw herself to her knees and bowed over.

"Please, forgive me." She said, her voice tight with new tears.

"Chang?" The man drifted and Katara didn't dare look up. "Oh, no…" She felt him move past her but still Katara stayed where she was.

"Katara." Iroh said softly from beside her and gently urged her up. Kneeling, Katara kept her head down. "I'll get someone to take you back to your rooms." She didn't respond as Iroh helped her stand. It was when she heard Xue start to wail and Katara broke.

Arms went around her again and she could smell Aang's scent. He held her as she cried and rubbed her back. "Come on Katara, I'll take you back." He said soothingly. Katara shoved him away and took in a shuddering breath.

"I don't want you." She said and rushed toward the palace.

The others were occupied with Chang and the supplies so Katara ran off alone. The guards at the entrance to the palace just watched her, unsure if they should offer assistance. Ultimately, she made it into the halls by herself.

It was dark and, while there were torches lit along the walls, Katara quickly found herself lost. She had always been escorted by Chang, and had not memorized the winding paths through the different wings.

Opening a random door, Katara found herself in the study she had spent so much time reading in. She stepped into the dark room and, letting her eyes adjust, saw the stacks of books she had requested be left out.

Someone entered behind her and shut the door. Light flickered to life and she turned.

"I am not going to apologize for asking you to not kill my sister." Zuko said and Katara stayed silent, clenching her jaw. Zuko examined her face and sighed, looking away briefly. "You couldn't have struck her down any more than I could."

"You do _not_ get to tell me what I'm capable of." Katara snarled and now Zuko went quiet.

"Would you really have killed her?" He asked.

"I don't know. But you didn't let me make that choice."

"That wasn't your choice to make Katara." He said forcefully.

"But it was yours to not punish her at all?" She shot back.

"Yes, of course. She's my sister and I am the Fire Lord. It was exactly my decision to make."

"You rewarded her Zuko. Yon Rha was miserable, but you gave Azula happiness."

"I had to make things right."

"Well what about Xue? Is letting his wife's murderer off making things right?"

"I don't know Katara." Zuko stated. "Ok? I don't know. I did what I thought was best."

"I hope this haunts you Zuko. And at the very least, know that it cost you me." Katara retorted. Zuko stared at her, his eyes flicking between both of hers. He looked pained and something sharp wedged itself in Katara's ribcage.

"Katara." He stopped, either not finding the words or choosing not to voice them. Katara shook her head.

"It's been a month Zuko. I'm going to the North Pole and you will _never_ see me again." She said and pushed past him. She wrenched open the door and walked into the hall, pausing briefly. "I hope her happiness is worth ours."

Katara stalked off. Servants had been woken and one found her quickly and Katara followed him to her rooms. They were empty, thankfully, and Katara threw herself onto her bed still clothed.

Fitfully, she eventually slept.


	20. Chapter 20

Katara woke up the next day tangled in sheets and wearing her days old clothes. Being indoors, she now felt the film of sweat and dirt she had accumulated during the trip, but her disgust wasn't enough to make her shower.

She freed herself from the bed and stood for a moment as her insides shifted. It felt like there was a sucking hole somewhere near her gut and nothing fit right. Katara put a hand to her stomach and waited for her body to settle. Grief was a hungry thing and between it and her tears, Katara felt like a dehydrated husk.

Something shifted on the other side of the curtain and Katara's head snapped up. Hearing the sounds of soft footfalls, Katara rushed to the curtain and ripped it to the side.

"Ch-" She bit off the rest of the name. Gold eyes flashed before the woman bowed.

"Good morning Lady Katara." The woman said and stood upright, a cheerful smile on her face. "My name is Hikaru and I am here to assist you." Katara relaxed, disappointed, and walked over to the couch. Hikaru had brought in a breakfast tray.

"Thank you Hikaru. Do you have any news?" Katara asked as she sat down on the couch. Hikaru nodded and stood attendant at her side.

"Yes my lady. Your ship to the North Pole pulled into port the other day and has already picked up your luggage from Republic City. It is ready to set sail when you are, though the captain has made mention that sooner would be better than later." Hikaru said. Katara sighed as she lifted the cover from her plate. It was a simple meal of rice, eggs, and a red sauce.

"I would like to leave today. Can you make sure the captain is aware?"

"Of course my lady. Your brother and the Avatar have already made themselves ready." Katara paused, chopsticks halfway to her mouth.

"The Avatar?" Katara repeated.

"Yes my lady. The Avatar announced this morning that he was also going to the North Pole." Hikaru explained. Katara made no reply but took a bite.

"Also this morning, the Fire Lord announced a month of mourning with a state funeral in two days." Hikaru went on. Katara paused again and lowered the chopsticks.

"For Chang?" She asked.

"Oh, my apologies my lady, no. The month of mourning is for his sister, the princess Azula. She unfortunately perished during your trip to visit the Fire Lord's mother's home village." Hikaru replied evenly. Katara folded her hands in her lap and stared at the breakfast tray, seeing nothing.

"My lady." Hikaru said and Katara looked up. "Those of us currently in residence, we were all trained by Chang." Katara blinked rapidly. "The household grieves with you my lady." Katara nodded and turned back to her food.

"What about Chang?" She asked, her voice thick. "Is she going back to Kyoshi?"

"The Fire Lord offered for Chang to be cremated and interred in the royal tomb, as she fell in his service. She," Hikaru took in a shuddering breath. "She was cremated at dawn." Katara nodded and continued to eat. The food tasted like ash and her stomach had soured, but she needed something to do. Next to her, Hikaru cleared her throat.

"It's fitting I think. Chang gave her heart to the Fire Nation." Katara said diplomatically. She didn't add that it was the Fire Nation that killed her. Hikaru didn't say anything but shifted uneasily.

"Something else Hikaru?" Katara asked genially as she took another bite.

"Yes my lady. The Fire Lord has sent along a gift." Hikaru said. With a sigh, Katara pushed the tray away, giving up on breakfast.

"You can bring it." She said. Hikaru inclined her head and walked over to the door. When she came back, she held a good sized wooden box. Katara moved the tray over more and Hikaru set the box down in its place.

"Thank you Hikaru. You can go now." Katara said and Hikaru bowed, leaving without a word. Katara waited until the door clicked shut to open the box. The wood was fragrant and released a pleasant scent. Inside the box were a traditional stationary set, with brushes, ink stone, multiple ink sticks, and handmade paper. On the top was a folded sheet, her name neatly printed on the front.

She picked up the paper and unfolded it, looking over Zuko's neat brushstrokes. The characters were even, though there was a subtle slope to the lines.

 _Katara._

 _I collected this set for you before we left for Hira'a. I hope that you will write me._

 _Your servant,_

 _Razan_

Razan had been the servant who had recommended "The Shapes Dragons Take." That had been the first night Zuko had spent in her bed.

Katara closed her eyes as she refolded the terse note. Once again, she wished she had the power to immolate. Instead, she set the note back on top of the stack of paper and gently closed the lid.

Katara opened the door to her rooms and found a young guard standing outside of it. She startled, but the guard nodded to her.

"Lady Katara, I am to escort you to the carriage waiting to take you to the dock." He said.

"Oh, there's no need. I can take the Air Bison." Katara replied.

"The Avatar sent an acolyte to return your Bison to Air Temple Island." The guard said. Katara's eye twitched but she took a deep breath.

"Then I guess I'll need the carriage." She remarked and the guard nodded again.

"May I take your bag?" He offered and Katara handed over her satchel containing a few pieces of clothing and the stationary box. He shouldered it and she followed him through the palace, exiting out onto the clearing she had landed at the night before.

Sokka and Suki were there with his things, hugging. Aang and Iroh stood next to Appa, talking. Taking another deep breath, Katara walked out to meet them.

"Katara!" Suki said as she saw Katara approach over Sokka's shoulder. She pulled away and walked to meet her. "Did you sleep okay?"

"All things considered." Katara answered and Suki hugged her.

"Please know that she did exactly as she thought was right." Suki said before stepping back, her hands on Katara's arms. "She died a true Kyoshi warrior." Katara nodded, unable to speak. Suki gave her a thin smile and squeezed her arms before letting her go.

"Aang offered to fly us to the ship, but I thought we should take the carriage." Sokka said as he stepped up. Katara quickly wiped her eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, I appreciate it." She glanced over at Aang and Iroh. "But why is he coming?"

" _HE_ says it's diplomatic. He is escorting a tribute Zuko is sending to the king since Zuko and Iroh need to stay for the funeral." Sokka explained.

"Tribute?" Katara looked back at her brother.

"A bribe obviously. Iroh is apparently coming up when the thaw comes to talk about the summer council meeting."

"The reparations thing, right." Katara rubbed her face vigorously.

"Are you okay sis?"

Katara tugged on her cheeks and blinked at Sokka. She dropped her hands with a heavy sigh. "I don't know. I feel empty." Sokka nodded.

"Chang seemed like good people."

"She was the best." Katara glanced to the side and winced, quickly turning her face away. " _Tiaavuluk_. He's coming over."

"Hey, good morning Katara." Aang greeted and Sokka took a large step away. Katara glared after him as he and Suki walked down to the waiting carriage.

"Hi Aang." She replied.

"Look, Katara, I'm still really confused about what happened to you guys in Hira'a, and after what happened in Republic City, I'm not sure I should be comforting you." Aang fidgeted but held her gaze. "If you want to be by yourself, I totally understand. But if you ever need me, I'll be there for you. No talk about Republic City, no talk about Hira'a, or anything else."

"I appreciate it Aang." Katara said.

Sokka and Suki kissed before Sokka stepped up into the carriage, and Katara gave her friend one last hug. The school Suki was going to open with Ty Lee would continue, though it wouldn't be officially open to students until after the mourning period.

Zuko was noticeably absent, though no one mentioned it.

Once the door to the carriage shut, Katara slumped in her seat and let out a heavy breath.

"So, Zuko huh?" Sokka said as the carriage lurched forward and Katara groaned.

She turned to look out the window as they passed through the interior palace walls. Now they were passing the scorched earth of the palace grounds, and Katara saw the familiar figures of the workers trodding down their rows. From where she sat, Katara still couldn't see any green.

The ride to the docks was fairly short, though Sokka had started to doze. Katara could never fall asleep in a carriage, finding it stifling and jarring on even the smoothest road. But Sokka just leaned his head back and seemed to drift off as soon as his eyes closed.

Aang, flying on Appa, had beaten them there and decided to disembark with them on the boat. It was a repurposed military ship that was flying under the URN flag. It had a large, open deck that had anchor points for three trebuchets. The towering observation deck also housed the control center. Within the hull, there were three rooms for the captain and two military officers, while hammocks were strung up in the common area that also held storage. It was, obviously, not a boat meant to carry passengers.

The crew was simply the captain, two engineers, and a cook. Only the cook wasn't from the Fire Nation, but was born to Fire Nation colonials within the Yue providence.

The captain was an older man with one thick scar running down the side of his face and neck. He shook hands with both Sokka and Katara, smiling warmly.

"Glad to have you aboard. Sorry business about the princess." He said all at once and Katara hesitated, trying to connect the two statements. "I'm Captain Kimura and I welcome you to the Mangetsu Maru." He bowed and Katara followed Sokka up the gangplank.

Katara bypassed Aang and went to the aft of the ship. True to his word, he didn't approach her as she leaned against the railing, watching the city recede as the ship pulled out of the docks. Before they got too far from land, Katara watched a black hawk approach. It loosed a scream before diving down toward the ship.

As the land thinned on the horizon, Katara was startled by the arrival of one of the engineers.

"Lady Katara, a message came for you." She said and handed over the rolled scroll. Katara murmured her thanks as she took it and the engineer bowed before walking away. Cracking the seal, Katara leaned against the railing and read the scroll.

 _My Lady,_

 _I know you didn't want to see me, but I had to tell you goodbye._

 _I know you are hurting, and I wish I could be there for you, though I know I am part of that pain. Please understand that you are the greatest love in my life and choosing anything - be it family, or duty, or honor - over your wishes is the hardest thing I can manage. What I did, I did for many reasons, not the least of which being unable to let you walk away with another burden._

 _I will be waiting for you._

 _Your most faithful servant._

 _R._

Katara held the scroll limply in one hand and it curled into a loose roll. The heel of her other hand pressed into her eye as she started to cry.

After dinner, Katara quickly retreated to her room.

There was silence. She could hear the faint sound of the ocean on the other side of the hull, and there was the constant din of pipes and groans from the ship. But in her room, the silence enveloped her.

She sat at the small desk that stood under the lone porthole in her room. Tucking her feet behind the legs of the chair, Katara steadied herself with a sigh. The box, Zuko's gift, was before her, sitting square in the middle of the desk.

Thousands of bands were slowly constricting around Katara. A wide swatch tightened inside her throat and it burned. Thinner strands wrapped around her lungs, cutting through flesh and bone. Surprising herself, Katara lifted her hands and opened the box.

The scent of flowers rose delicately from inside and Katara sighed again. She picked up both of Zuko's letters and laid them out in front of the box.

His print was clear and the ink was a pure jet color. Katara had often seen Zuko write quickly with charcoal pencils when needed, and the tips of his fingers would be stained with a greasy black. These missives had been written with care.

Katara shuddered and held her face in her hands.

She knew better. She knew better than _this_.

Chang would not be another burden for her, Katara knew that. She had come to terms with her mother's death a few years ago and she knew she could let Chang go. It hurt, but the grief would dull and she would be able to fondly remember the mysterious warrior woman.

And she knew that what Zuko had done for Azula was the most loving and merciful gesture Katara had ever seen. For all of his scars and brokenness, Zuko had looked beyond his own wants and given his sister salvation.

So why had she seethed so?

Sniffling, Katara began to take everything out of the box.

The paper was handmade, produced with a blend of three different plant fibers and cut to even pieces. She ran her fingers over the paper, lightly, and felt the subtle texture. There were a number of fat ink sticks, each carved with a wave motif. The inkstone shone like polished obsidian. Two brushes were wrapped in linen and had the thinnest bunch of bristles. Finally, there were three sticks of blue wax and a seal stamp engraved with the Water Tribe symbol.

It was a gift that might be given to an emissary, personal but practical. Obviously, Zuko couldn't send her a lover's gift. This was something that would be easy to explain.

Katara brought the box into her lap, mostly to just smell whatever scent had been added to the box. That was how she saw the corner of the bottom lining pulled up.

Gently, she tugged at the upturned corner and the lining gave easily.

A small stash of dried flowers had been hidden underneath.

A vine of small white flowers felt like a bird's breath in her hand. Katara carefully put her other hand on top, scarcely daring to breathe herself so as not to break it apart.

They were all flowers Katara had seen in the botanical garden. The ones she had picked as her favorite.

Slowly, Katara replaced the flowers, the lining, and then began to put the supplies back into the box. Just as she had placed Zuko's notes in and shut the lid, there was a knock at her door.

"Come in." She said and hurriedly wiped at her face. She stood as the door opened and found Aang standing in the doorway.

"Katara." His voice was breathy and Katara felt the bands tighten more around her. "I thought you might like some company." Katara closed her eyes and turned away from him, putting one hand on top of the box.

"Aang, I don't love you anymore." She said. The air was heavy and she felt her palms prickle. The door shut, but she heard Aang walk into the room.

"Katara, you're hurting now." He started but stopped as Katara faced him. Whatever was in her face made him rethink his words.

"This isn't about Chang." She said firmly, though her voice faltered as she continued. "I, I met someone."

"In Republic City?" Katara looked down at the floor, crossing her arms over her chest. "In the _palace_?" She nodded slightly. "Katara, I know I said we didn't have to talk about what happened in Republic City but," Katara scoffed and tightened her grip on her arms.

"It's not about you leaving me either." She retorted bitterly.

"It doesn't seem that way." Aang replied. "You were barely there a month. You couldn't possibly-"

"Couldn't have _what_?" She whirled, her fingers digging into her flesh. "Couldn't have had a romance that somehow outshone the wonderful Avatar?"

"Katara, you know I don't think that way." Aang seemed sad, which made Katara aware of her own anger. She subdued it, slightly, and released her hands along with a heavy breath.

"But you _do_ Aang. You have women throwing themselves at you constantly, and each one is willing to bear the next generation of Airbenders. But you insist on putting everything on me, touting me as your One True Love." Katara shook her head. "I keep thinking about Ozai. How he wanted Roku's granddaughter for a wife because he wanted powerful Firebenders for children."

"You think I'm _using_ you?" Aang asked sharply.

"Yes! Maybe not as consciously or as maliciously, but you are. We're a good _story_ Aang. And the world can hardly imagine the type of benders we would have! You want the story and, let's face it, you want my bloodline." Katara shot back. Now Aang's face darkened.

"Katara, I love you because of who you are, which, of course, includes the fact that you are one of the most amazing benders I have ever met." He said carefully.

"But I'm not an amazing bender anymore! I'm just the Avatar's girlfriend. And," Katara added, cutting off Aang's retort. "You do treat me like that."

"How could you possibly think that?"

"Because I, a bender, no longer train with the Avatar, but a nonbender gets private instruction."

"Oh for the love of, this is about Emry again?"

"For once, no! This is not about _Emry_." Katara seethed. "It's about how I didn't feel like _me_ when I was with you."

"So flirting with some Fire Nation attendant makes you feel more like _yourself_?" Aang demanded and Katara felt her throat seize.

 _Oh no_ , she thought to herself, _nothing less than the Fire Lord himself would be worthy._

"I slept with him Aang." Katara said instead. Aang went pale and he gaped silently at her.

"You," He started, paused, and began again. "You what?"

"First chance I got." She was baiting him now.

It caught her off guard when he didn't rise.

"Okay." He said after slowly releasing a breath.

"Okay?" She repeated incredulously.

"Okay." He said again and held up his hands. "It makes sense Katara. A temporary tryst where you bed a stranger? It's right out of a book." Now Katara founder herself sputtering. "If you thought that would make me mad, you're grossly mistaken. I have no hangups about purity or anything like that. I still love you."

"I don't love you Aang." She stated.

"I know that's true now. But I think, once everything has settled and you're not so upset, I think you'll see that the years we've had together means more than this." Aang turned and opened the door. "Good night Katara."

He stepped through the doorway, and Katara watched the door swing shut behind him. The latch killed and Katara staggered back, holding onto the chair to steady herself.

How could he never hear her?

Katara lowered herself into the chair, her legs parallel to the the desk. Her mind ticked, thinking nothing. So mechanically, Katara opened the box again and pulled out a blank piece of paper, an ink stick, the inkstone, and a brush.

Using her bending, Katara ground down some of the stick and mixed a smooth ink. She dipped the tip of one brush into the ink and her hand hovered over the paper.

"Water is benevolent." A healing instructor had once stated to her class. "It is due to the element's compassionate nature that it is able to heal. It heals without judgement, giving succor to the wicked and the righteous both."

Was she compassionate, or just prone to fits of passion for good or ill?

 _Dear Zuko,_

Katara hesitated again. What could she say? She still felt that hurt that felt like a hot knife had been plunged into her chest. Having him him beg her…

Katara closed her eyes.

Why was she so mad at him?

Opening her eyes, Katara lowered the brush to paper.

 _Forgive me._

 _Yours,_

 _Katara_

While the note dried, Katara meticulously cleaned the brush and inkstone before retrieving the wax and seal. She found a lighting taper in the drawer of the desk and lit it from the sconce on the wall.

Rolled, sealed, and addressed to Razan, Katara set aside her note and packed up the box once again.

She would ask the captain to send out the hawk in the morning.

The rest of the trip passed slowly. Aang would spend his days on Appa, but landed at night to take the evening meal with the crew. He was friendly, but there was no longer that innate intimacy in his gestures or speech. He did not press her, and they didn't speak of their relationship again.

The bands that bound Katara did not loosen, and she felt a persistent ache.

It took about two weeks for them to moor in the docks at the North Pole and the captain nearly threw their luggage and the tribute over the rail in order to beat the expanding frozen shelf that threatened to block him in.

An escort from the palace had been waiting for their arrival and set about cataloguing the tribute and gathering her and Sokka's things. They were informed that their father was in residence and would be waiting for them when they reached the palace interior. The city had been the palace, but since the end of the war it had begun to expand outward. The boundaries between common space and royal apartments was sketchy at best.

As Katara waited for their transport to be loaded, she nestled into the thick fur lining of her coat. Aang, for all his meager attire, seemed at ease in the frigid temperatures. The benefit of being able to firebend she supposed.

Before they were set to ride up to the palace, one of the attendants came up to Katara.

"The captain received a message for you Master Katara." She said and handed Katara a scroll.

"Thank you. Is the sled ready?" Katara asked as she slid the scroll into her sleeve. The attendant nodded and Katara followed her to the narrow sled that she would take to the palace. She was buckled in with a blanket tossed over her while the driver stood at his place behind her, holding the reins to the massive polar bear dog leashed to the front of the sled. The ride would be smooth and leisurely, so there was no need to wrap her face.

Once the sled lurched forward, Katara pulled the scroll out of her sleeve, unconcerned with the possibility of the driver looking over shoulder.

It was just a short note.

 _Always_.

Katara rolled the scroll back up and slid it into her sleeve.

Some of the bands began to ease.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

THE END!

Book 2 will be posted soon. Also, I'm posting a "mini series" on Tumblr that acts as a weird sort of epilogue for this book but from Zuko's POV. You can find it on my dedicated blog for the Steam series (this series you are reading) on .com

See you soon! 3


End file.
